


Repercussions and Revelations

by donato



Series: Johnny and Susie [4]
Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Angst, Consensual Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, a whole lot of other tags but it would give the story away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donato/pseuds/donato
Summary: Lives are changing all the time. People make choices which can have a ripple effect on others. While each man faces life's hurdles an Arsonist is making their life even harder, especially when suspicion falls on it being a fireman.This picks up from where story 3 ends.
Relationships: Hank Stanley/Original Female Character(s), Johnny Gage/Original Female Character(s), Roy DeSoto/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Johnny and Susie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/670229
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Repercussions and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story in the Johnny and Susie Series. I apologize for the lateness but RL and your muse going away for an extended holiday has added to the delay. Hope you enjoy the story. 
> 
> I dedicate this story to my late sister, Debbie and to my friend that passed away too soon, Oscar. Know that you are loved, you are missed and you are remembered. Always and Forever.

part 4 of the Johnny and Susie series  
by

Donato

Chapter 1

Johnny and Susie waited anxiously in the Surgical waiting room. It had been two hours since they had kissed their son's little face and hugged him before watching the anesthetic nurse and orderly take their precious Jonboy into theater. Every time the door opened their heart stopped in their chest until they realized that it wasn't them being called. 

“ Oh, John. I don't know how much more I can take. We should've heard something by now. It's been over two hours!” Susie whispered to Johnny.

“ I know, I know,” Giving his wife's hand a reassuring squeeze he continued, “ but we just have to be patient and pray to the great spirit that he will be fine. He's in good hands but what I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall right now.” He ran his free hand through his already disheveled hair forming a cowlick when he finally stopped and placed his hand on his lap. Worry creasing his face. Feeling constrained by the situation his right foot started tapping in quick succession on the cold lino floor.

It took another 35 minutes and two calls for anxious family members in the waiting room before their name was called. They quickly got up and followed the nurse into the Recovery Room.

In a large room filled with patients in various stages of alertness lay their son. The first thing that calmed the parents was the sound of his loud cry and moving of all four limbs. His little arm was bandaged with a splint in situ and a tube was coming out attached to a small bag of normal saline. The IV pump was clicking away at a very slow and steady pace giving further reassurance that their baby was alive and had come through the operation.

“ He looks so small and vulnerable.” Susie half whispered to Johnny. 

Her finger softly stroked her son's wet cheek. Wires from his chest ran up to the monitor which at a quick glance gave out a reassuring fast and steady beep and showed all his vital signs were within normal for his tender age. 

Susie pulled the blanket covering their son back and together they saw a long dressing down the middle of his abdomen. It started up high by his lower ribs and ended just below his diaper. The dressing looked huge on his tiny fragile body. It was several seconds before Johnny realized that the recovery room nurse was talking to them. She was telling them about the equipment attached to their son to help allay their fears. He looked at her and smiled. Nodding his head as she went along. He didn't have the heart to tell her they knew the equipment intimately besides it helped him to gather his composure. He felt weak with relief that it had all gone well and that there would hopefully be no complications and that their Jonboy would lead a normal life now that his pyloric stenosis had been fixed. 

They were only allowed a short visit in the Recovery Room. It was more or less just to reassure them and then they were ushered back out into the surgical waiting room where they had sat for two and a half hours. New people were in the room and some of the ones that had been there with them had also returned and were like them waiting to go to the ward once their loved one was ready for transfer. Their seats were now occupied by an elderly woman and her middle aged daughter. Johnny figured it must have been the older woman's husband in theater. He smiled at them as their eyes met and then he sat beside Susie in a chair in the corner. 

Later that evening they sat in the lounge at the De Soto's. RJ fast asleep in Susie's arms. They were staying with them for the first few days while Jonboy was in hospital as it was closer than their home on the ranch. 

“Dr Crawford was pleased with how the surgery went. He said it was a textbook case and there shouldn't be any complications that he could foresee. He'll be in PICU for maybe another day or so but that's just standard practice after this type of surgery and then if all goes well he'll be transferred to the pediatric surgical HDU or even a normal ward depending on how it goes. He's getting to see a lot the hospital in his short life but I'm just glad it's hopefully over and now he can start to eat and gain weight and catch up to RJ here.” Susie gently stroked RJ's cheek with her finger, just like she had done several hours earlier to Jonboy in Recovery. Contentment written plainly on her face.

“ Hopefully he won't take after his Daddy in complications.” Roy stated causing everybody to laugh at Johnny's obvious embarrassment.

***---***

Four days later and Emily and Hank Stanley were deep into another fight. It was the same argument they had been having for several weeks now. Nothing new was coming out of it and some hurts from the last 20 years were now also being thrown in for good measure and instead of dealing with one issue, mainly having another child, it was now muddled in between Hanks career choice and lack of time spent with family and never being there when he was needed. 

Hank gave as good as he got including Emily's brief affair which she put down to a seven year itch. It was easy for Hank to bring it up as it always stung Emily that she was the unfaithful one and not him. It swung the power his way. Even though he had forgiven her he hadn't forgotten. At times like these, midst argument, it was handy to have as ammunition when it got to close to the truth with Emily's accusations. 

Hank realized as soon as he said it that something had changed in Emily's eyes. She stopped mid argument and coldly walked past Hank into their bedroom and locked the door.  
He could hear drawers and doors being opened and what sounded like hangers scraping quickly across the metal bar. Shortly afterwards Emily walked out with a bulging suitcase in her hand and a coat thrown over her other arm.

“I'm leaving you Hank! I'm filing for divorce. I can't take it anymore. You never think of anybody but yourself. What about what I want for a change? I have needs and wants too, but oh nooo! It's always your needs and wants that get catered to. Well, I've had enough!” With that Emily walked to the back door and slammed it shut behind her. The sound of her car revving up and screeching out of the driveway was the last Hank saw of his wife that day. Four days later he received a petition for divorce in the mail. Inside he felt his heart break into two. 

Would it be that bad having another child Hank pondered as he sat at the kitchen table staring at the divorce papers from Greenland, Daly and Associates. They had raised two wonderful teen aged daughters who hadn't given them a day of trouble. Well, to be perfectly honest Emily had done most of the raising single handedly. She had also given up her career as a journalist to become a fireman's wife and then mother to twins and a move across country to California, all within a year of marriage. All for him. Emily's last words ringing true in his ear. He was a selfish man. He had done all the asking and she had given unselfishly. What type of man did that make him? Now with the girls in their freshman year at Penn University it only left him and Emily rattling around. Correction, the last four days it had just been him. The house sadly lacked sounds of life. He poured himself another healthy slug of bourbon straight and forgoing the ice, knocked back a good portion before setting the tumbler down hard on the table, spilling some as it sloshed over the side. Licking his hand so as not to waste good liquor he eyed the remaining level and topped it up again before getting to his feet. 

Hank walked around the house. It was deathly quiet and still. He leaned up against the door frame to the girls room. They had always preferred to share. He put it down to the close bond they shared from birth. It gave them 2 guest rooms, instead of one. He made his way over to the first guest room. It would make a great nursery. Where had that thought come from! Hank was surprised to have it enter his head. He put it down to Emily's words echoing in his mind. He hoped that he wasn't finally coming to agree with Emily, now that it was all too late?

Hank shook his head to get rid of these foolish thoughts. His arguments sprung forth and he settled them into place at the forefront of his mind instead. Was it fair to bring a child into this world? The world was full of problems. He also wasn't a young man anymore. He was turning 45 later this year and Emily 43. Even if Emily was pregnant now both of them would be in their early 60's when the child graduated high school let alone university and heck maybe in their late 60's possibly even 70's when the child married. They were the numbers he couldn't reconcile with. How fair was it for a young child to have elderly parents. Not to mention the fact that Emily wasn't a young woman anymore. She would be what her OBGYN had termed a geriatric mother. Hank could still hear Emily telling him that and how affronted she had been when he told her. But it was a fact and it carried with it certain risks for both her and the baby. There was also increased risk of deformities and abnormalities. Could they face that and the added demands it would put on them as aging parents and then onto their girls upon their death. 

No, it was not an easy decision. Damn John and Susie for having such beautiful babies Hank thought again for the millionth time. Then he felt guilty for thinking that. One of their little boys was sick and had surgery a a week ago and as any parent knew it was always a stressful time watching your child struggle through an illness. Hank chastised himself for diverting the blame onto John. This was really between Emily and him. John's twins were only the catalyst that stirred up old arguments and issues that had never really been resolved.

Hank walked away from the guest room and back downstairs. Sitting in his recliner via a detour to the kitchen to collect the bourbon bottle, he mused on what he had to do and where his life was going. This wasn't where or how he saw himself at age 44. A broken man looking at a divorce from the woman who knew him best. Hank downed the bourbon in a few gulps and went to refill his glass. There was no one there to tell him that it was too early to drink let alone to get drunk at 11.30 in the morning.

***---***

Marco picked up the picnic hamper and Maria had the folded blanket over her arm. She held her other hand out for Marco to hold. Together they walked to his car parked under a tree in the shade. Several birds had pooped on the car. Maria laughed as she saw the latest deposit land on Marcos shoulder. 

“It's meant to be good luck you know.” Maria said while fishing for a hankie in her purse.

“Good luck for who, I'd like to know.” Marco replied while unlocking the car. 

Maria was still fumbling with her purse and the blanket on her arm kept sliding down covering up its contents. “I'm trying to find you a tissue or something so you can clean it off.” came the distracted voice from outside the car. 

Marco leaned over to the passenger side window so he could be heard better. “Don't worry, I've got some paper napkins in the glove box.” Grabbing a couple upon his return to the drivers side. Maria hopped in the car and put the blanket over on the backseat beside the picnic basket. 

Marco was busy wiping his shoulder but really was just smearing it over more fabric. 

“You're making it worse. I'd give up if I were you.”

“I can't go around with poop on my shirt all day. It's not a good look let alone good luck. I'll stop by my place first to get a clean one before going to yours.”

Maria settled back in her seat and watched as Marco put the used paper napkins in the ashtray. Twenty minutes later they pulled up outside Marco's family home. Maria hadn't been here before. They had always been at her apartment. She had only met Marco's mother once. Now she was faced with meeting his whole family or at least those that were there that day. 

“Come on, they don't bite. You know Mama and she's gonna be pleased to see you.” Marco stood by the passenger door and escorted Maria up the path and into his house where kids could be heard running around getting others with water pistols. Rosita was telling Jesus to behave himself and before he could take another step into the hallway his niece Guadalupe was holding out her decapitated dolly with its head in her other hand. Tears welled up in her eyes as she asked her uncle to fix her dolly. 

“Marco,” Mama called from the kitchen in the back of the house, “bring Maria in here when you've fixed the doll, I've made some tepache. I'm sure you'll love a glass.''

A chair was heard scraping back against the kitchen floor and a cupboard open and closed. Then the chair noise again. Maria looked at Marco and raised her eyebrow and quietly whispered in his ear, “How did she know I was here?”

Marco just shrugged his shoulders and informed Maria of his Mama's belief that she had second sight. To be honest she did know and say things that left him wondering if she did indeed have the gift but he wasn't going down that road if he could help it. 

Handing back Guadalupe her now fixed doll he took Maria's arm and lead her into the kitchen where two freshly poured glasses of tepache sat waiting for them. Mama invited Maria to sit next to her. She held Maria's hand in a warm greeting before letting go and looking at her for a few seconds. Feeling under the microscope Maria took a quick gulp of her tepache and was taken back to her childhood memories of drinking it on the porch of her grandmothers house on hot and sultry evenings in many a Tijuana summer. Her eyes softened at the memory and she relaxed slightly. 

“To good memories and new ones to come.” Mama said as she raised her glass and drank deeply.

Marco looked over to his sister Carmelita who was working on tamales for dinner that night and between them shared a small smile. 

***---***

“Why Mike, that's awesome! You always were very gifted at electronics and the like. I never could understand you going into the fire service when you had such a passion for making things work and creating mechanical gadgets like this. Tommy's going to love this when he gets home.” Sally Stoker, Mike's sister sat the little robotic man back into the box with tissues protecting it. Mike put the remote control in beside it. 

“I just hope he looks after it. He's still in that rip and bust stage and nothing is spared. Sadly he hasn't got your ability to put things back together, however the taking apart ability he has by the bucket load. You may be getting it back for repairs,” Sally was tapping the little robot's chest, “before Tommy learns to treat things right.”

No sooner were the words out of Sally's mouth than a tornado with light brown hair and two missing front teeth came bounding through the front door and yelling he was home while simultaneously toeing off his shoes and dumping his bag where he stood before running towards the kitchen for food. He stopped halfway when he saw his Uncle Michael sitting in the lounge. 

“Uncle Mikey.” Small arms wrapped around his neck like a boa constrictor and a loud voice by his ear announced a greeting, how much he was loved – a whole lot it turned out, and was he having dinner with them all within two seconds of being spied on the couch. 

“Tommy, settle down. Yes he's staying for tea but only if you're good. Now go pick up your school bag and get out your homework while I get you a glass of milk and a cookie okay. Uncle Mikey can help you with your homework and then later on, after dinner, I think there may be a surprise for you from your Uncle. Okay Buster, now move it.” Sally delivered a small pat on Tommy's bottom to help spear him in the right direction.

The boa constrictor released himself from his Uncle's neck and retrieved his bag and did as his mother told him. The robotic man was placed out of the way till after tea where an excited 6 year old made the toy walk and wave and move his head and fall off the coffee table several times over. The delight never leaving Tommy or Mike's face. 

Sally sat in the chair facing the two most important men in her life, quietly contemplating her brother. She was older than him and had grown up in the full swing of the sixties and flower power and free love. She had many a relationship and had fallen pregnant to a possibility of two men according to Sally. She didn't need a man in her life to help bring up her son. She had gone from flower power and tie dye to burning the bra feminist. Now she was a more serious adult. Taking night school classes in secretarial studies so that she could support herself and her son more as his needs grew almost daily. Mike and her parents had helped out a lot but she still wanted to prove to them if not herself that she could stand on her own two feet. 

Looking over at her brother she couldn't believe they shared the same genes. She was into living in the moment and Mike was more serious and controlled. While she was hot headed he was placid and even going. While she liked a good time and did things spontaneously he was quiet and preferred to have things planned and not thrust upon him. They really were chalk and cheese but yet the bond between them was strong and each would put their life on the line in order to save the other. 

Smiling to herself about how lovely the moment was right now seeing two brown haired heads close together playing with a robot and laughing when it fell over or beaming proudly when they got it to wave and move its head at the same time. Sally got up and returned a short while later and without any warning snapped a picture on her Polaroid of her son and brother sharing a laugh.

***---***

Roy sat on his deck looking out to the fading sun. Jo was inside preparing dinner and Chris and Jenny were watching some family friendly program on TV. Johnny and Susie were at the hospital now that Jonboy was in the the pediatric ward. They were there for feeding time and would be back later for dinner with the family before going back to their home on the ranch.

Roy wasn't really taking in the beauty of the dusk skylight, instead his thoughts were centered on his family and career. Now that he had money in the bank and a freehold home did he really want to continue putting his life on the line when he had the financial means not to? Jo and he had spoken of options and where they saw themselves in the future. 

Roy loved being a paramedic but he couldn't help but feel he was jeopardizing his family for a career that could maim or even kill him. It had been Johnny verbalizing his fear when he found out Susie was pregnant that sparked his own questioning. He believed in his answer then and he still did now but he was in a quandary. He didn't want to leave the fire service or working with Johnny but he loved his family more. His thoughts of going for captain were always hampered by the reality that it would mean not working with Johnny or being a paramedic anymore. He had had a very quiet word with Cap and was sure of one thing, if he was to stay in the fire service it would be as Captain. He just didn't know how to tell Johnny that he was contemplating moving on. He was scared he would be seen as a hypocrite in Johnny's eyes and worse loose his friendship with a man that was closer than a brother to him. Not ready to put that into jeopardy he squashed down these thoughts. He would stay as a paramedic for a bit longer and give it more thought. With more time maybe these feelings of uncertainty will pass he hoped. He was tired of always coming back to the same spot like a hamster in a wheel. With a heavy sigh he raised his beer to his lips and grimaced as he swallowed the warm flat liquid down.

Chapter 2

A month later.

Five men from A shift stood in a straight line in the apparatus bay while Cap went through the daily routine of allocating out duties and sharing the latest updates from headquarters. He stumbled his way through it and was rubbing his head and licking his lips enough to make the guys concerned for their Cap. All but one of the guys assumed he had a headache. The other, who was the nearest one to him, saw the bloodshot eyes and smelt mint, most likely a breath freshener or toothpaste, he thought, and stale bourbon on Caps' breath. Alarm bells were going off in his head. Cap had been like this a few times before, too many times, now that he thought of it in the last month. 

After roll call the guys migrated to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and a short catch up. It was Chet's first day back from his honeymoon and the guys wanted to hear all about Hawaii.

Johnny didn't follow his friends into the kitchen, instead he asked if he could see Cap in his office. Roy was curious to know what Johnny wanted to discuss with Cap but thought that Johnny would tell him later. 

“Take a seat John.” Cap waved at the wooden chair opposite the desk and proceeded to sit down while Johnny instead closed the door and stood hovering over his boss. 

“What's the problem John? How can I help you?”

“Excuse me if I'm wrong, but I think it's me that should be asking you those questions Cap. I grew up on a reservation where the main past time for many who lived there was to drink their way into oblivion day after day. As a kid I learned real early the signs of a hangover and a man with a problem. As your friend first and colleague second, I'm asking you what's your problem and how can I help you?” Johnny had his hand on his friends shoulder throughout and looked down at the man whom he trusted his life to for 24 hours at a time, with nothing but concern and compassion in his eyes. 

He felt the shoulder beneath him tense and start to quiver. This could go two ways Johnny thought. He's either gonna have me up on charges or he's gonna open up. The next words out of Cap's mouth would be the deciding factor.

“I should have you up on charges young man for your sheer audacity and allegations alone.”

'Ah, so denial was the way Cap was gonna play it. Okay then time to stop playing games,' Johnny thought. It was so out of character for Cap to come to work drunk that he knew something had to be going on. He hadn't been happy for a while lately and if Johnny wasn't mistaken he could've sworn that he had caught Cap looking at him with contempt. 

“Okay Cap, but I'll tell you now I just need to phone Chief McConikee to come over now and one whiff of your breath and look into those bloodshot eyes would see you either suspended or up on disciplinary actions. So once again as a friend I'm asking you what's your problem and how can I help ?”

Hank's shoulder sagged underneath Johnny's hand and after a few deep stale alcoholic and breath minted exhales, Hank finally turned his red and tired eyes up and looked into a pair of brown eyes that showed nothing but kindness and worry for a friend. 

“Oh God! I had a catch up with my best friend from years ago who was traveling through L.A. I'm just tired right now, not that it is any of your business but it was a late night. It was a one off and nothing that a cup or two of Stokers fine coffee can't fix. I appreciate your concern John but I can assure you your concerns are groundless. Now let's get that coffee before it's all gone and hear about Chet's honeymoon.” Cap stood up abruptly causing Johnny's arm to fall to his side. 

Sensing that he would get no more truth, if he had received any at all, Johnny lead the way out of the office and with Cap following pulled out two mugs and poured out Stokers coffee in each and after giving Cap a cup went to stand beside Roy while turning his attention to Chet's dialogue. He noticed that Cap stood away from the guys, possibly to hide his breath from them. Johnny was watching Cap and noted the quick glances Cap was making at him and then the subsequent quick looking away to the floor. This alone made Johnny suspicious that he had just been lied too. He hatched a plot then and there to get Susie to phone Emily Stanley and ask her to come over for coffee and have some time with JR for a while while trying to find out what was going on in the Stanley household. He left quietly and made a quick call in the dorm to Susie. 

Roy saw Johnny slinking out of the kitchen and wondered what he was up to but his thoughts were quickly diverted back to the the men around the table as laughter erupted from some funny anecdote that Chet had just shared. Johnny never returned to the kitchen as he started doing his allocated chore of the dorms after talking to Susie. He would have a proper catch up with Chet later in the week. He and Nellie, his new bride, were coming over for dinner on Friday. 

It wasn't till Roy and Johnny were returning from their first call out to a woman down who had tripped on her new high heels and had a sore ankle that Roy could approach the topic of Johnny's meeting with Cap earlier that morning. 

“Roy, until I'm sure I can't really say and then if I'm right it's not my place to say. I hope I'm wrong, really wrong but I don't think I am. I mean I haven't got real evidence, well a little maybe but it's more from gut instinct and real life experience, ya know what I mean? But what if... well what if I'm right. They need help Roy and I can't just stand back and do nothing when it's in my nature, well our nature to help someone in need. Heck, we do it for strangers so knowing them makes it all the more important but all the more scarier as it means we might be the cause of their distress or something, ya know what I mean?”

Roy thought he did but he was still trying to work out the twists and turns in following Johnny's answer. Suddenly he had a revelation.

“Oh my God! Johnny, do you know who the arsonist is?!!! Johnny you can't sit back on that. You have to take it to Cap or the Arson Unit. Even if you're wrong they can at least check it out and no harm done. But imagine if you're right. You could be saving lives or livelihoods. This nutter has to be stopped and from what I hear the Arson guys have no leads. Who do you think it is?” Roy turned his head to look at Johnny longer than necessary and it was a startled yell from Johnny telling Roy to watch where he was going that made Roy quickly correct the slowly drifting of the squad into the next lane. 

“Before you get all het up, NO I don't know who the arsonist is Roy. Jeez I don't know where you got that idea from. I'm in as much of the dark as everyone. Forget I even mentioned it. I just need to work this out on my own for a bit. However, if my suspicions are right then I might need your help later on. Okay.” Johnny resettled himself further back into his seat and readjusted his chin strap. Glancing over at Roy he could see he had upset his partner.

“Seriously Roy, I'm trying to protect you. What if I'm wrong? I don't want you losing your job over my silly imaginations. If I'm right then I will need your advice and help. So I will let you know. ”

“Okay Junior. But if it meant losing my job to help you out, even if you were wrong but the intention was good, I would do so in a heartbeat. Just so you know.” 

“Thanks Pally. You're a good friend Roy. I'd do the same for you too.”

Quietness settled in the driving cabin and the little red squad made it's way back to the barn in time for Stoker's fried chicken and coleslaw for lunch.

Later that evening Susie phoned Johnny to say that she had been trying all day to reach Emily but there was no reply. She would keep trying till 9 pm and then call it quits. Johnny looked at his watch and figured that was another 2 hours. Having made arrangements to meet at the hospital in the morning for Jonboys feed and latest status update. They were hoping he would be able to come home soon. They blew kisses to each other over the phone, wishing the other a goodnight but the sounds of RJ waking up crying demanding a feed and nappy change not necessarily in that order put a quick end to the call. 

Chet was showing the guys more of his honeymoon photos over a cup of coffee and a shared plate of cookies. Johnny gave a quick glance and appreciated the beautiful scenery of blue sky and white beaches. Maybe he could talk Susie into having their honeymoon there. They really hadn't had one yet and it was well overdue. Heck, maybe even go to Italy or New Zealand, after all they had the money and he had always wanted to go to those countries. 

Interrupting the comments from the guys briefly, Johnny asked Chet to bring the photos to dinner so that he and Susie could see them. Not missing his place in relating what the guys were looking at Chet acknowledged Johnny's request with a nod and went right on explaining about his near death experience when he dived too deep while snorkeling and just about aspirated all of the ocean into his lungs. Johnny looked over to Cap to see a man that looked like his world had fallen apart. There was sadness and depression etched into his face. Johnny was sure that something wasn't at all right in Cap's world. He just hoped that Emily could shed some light.

The tones sounded sending out station 51, 127, 45 and 15 to a warehouse fire, It looked like the arsonist had struck again. Chairs scraped across the floor and boots thudded to the apparatus bay. Cap confirmed the reply with a KMG 365 to dispatch before swinging up into the passenger side of Big Red. The roller door rattled up and with puffs of exhaust fumes Big Red and the squad pulled out into the night to tame the beast that every man believed had been deliberately set. 

Chapter 3

For several hours they struggled to get the beast under control. An explosion went off unexpectedly. The explosion took out a retaining wall and luckily the men from 45 managed to get away in time with very little injury. It was quickly decided to surround and drown and hopefully halt any spread to other surrounding structures. A network of crisscrossing hoses slithered around the warehouse. Flames not only lit up the night sky but due to the large pools of water on the asphalt looked like they were dancing around the men's boot clad feet. Billows of rising black turbulent smoke did it's best to obscure the stars above. 

While the men struggled to gain the upper hand at controlling and subsequently vanquishing the fiery beast a likewise struggle was ensuing between light and dark – flames versus smoke. 

Suddenly a loud explosion went off in an adjacent abandoned warehouse with such force that several men ended up thrown to the ground from the concussive blast. Sky rocketing debris rained down on the fallen men. Many were stunned from the explosion and some laid unmoving, while others were struggling to their feet. Chaos ruled for a while with unmanned flyaway hoses dancing in the air spewing forth violent streams of powerful water. Engineers were quickly shutting down valves until their station mates had not only gathered their wits but the nozzles. The paramedics were kept busy and as the code I's mounted and more engines were called to help the two structures involved.

News helicopters flew overhead trying to get good angles to live feed into their stations. The serial arsonist was gathering a lot of media attention and the news stations sensationalizing it was causing concern within the LA.Co.FD of copycat arsonists joining in the fray. 

The arsonist had even been given a name by the media of ' The Eradicator,' as he was slowly getting rid of abandoned and decrepit buildings that were marked as condemned. He had followers that thought he was doing a service to LA. However that following was about to seriously drop after burnt remains were found in the first building of what everyone thought were two homeless people taking shelter. The arsonist, A.K.A 'The Eradicator,' was now a murderer. 

After several hours of tiring back breaking work dealing with the casualties, Johnny and Roy were called to take a line and help surround and drown the fire. When it was finally out and clean up had been done six tired and dirty firemen climbed into their vehicles and returned to station 51. Chet bagged the first shower as he was the dirtiest before Cap intervened and told him that the likelihood of the paramedics being called out was higher than them so they were first in line while Chet could make hot cocoa for those that wanted one. Chet harrumphed his way into the kitchen while Johnny and Roy tried to hide their smirks from the disgruntled Irishman. 

When the tones went off again an hour later it was for the two paramedics to attend a man having chest pain. By the time they returned to the station the A Shift had gone home when their shift ended an hour before and two weary and depressed paramedics got out and handed the squad over to the B Shift. 

“Tough ones guys?" Captain Hookraider asked.

“Yeah, you could say that Captain. Our patient didn't make it.” A dejected Roy responded. The dark circles under his eyes reflecting the tiredness of a hard night where they had lost three people and only had 30 minutes sleep, if that, in 24 hours. Pushing himself off from the side of the squad, he called out to his partner that they had better fill out the log book as there was no telling when, given the lunatic arsonist, they would have time to do it in their next shift. Mumbling an incoherent answer Johnny stumbled after his partner into the kitchen and slumped at the table. Hookraider eyed the two men and giving his Engineer a look and nod of his head to the coffee pot left the kitchen to go phone De Soto and Gage's wives. Neither man was in any condition to drive without falling asleep at the wheel. 

Both men had to be woken up by their wives and with tired and unsteady feet made their way into the front passenger seat where they were instantly out to the count until woken again and made their way into bed and were asleep before their head hit the pillow. 

In his tiredness, Johnny forgot to ask about Emily Stanley. Susie would tell him later. She thought she'd try again this morning and had got a tired Hank instead who said Emily was out getting her hair done before going to see her sick sister in New York for a few days or longer depending on how her sister was coping. Apparently the chemo was knocking her around something awful so it wasn't clear when she'd be back. Then Emily was going to make a side trip to see the girls in Pennsylvania before coming home. Hearing that Hank was alone for what could be some time Susie offered to have him over for dinner some night soon and planned to make him some take home meals to make sure he was eating alright. Laughing, Hank assured Susie that Emily had seen to that before she left and he had a freezer fill of home cooked dinners ready to go. 

***---***

On the third day of investigation in the burnt out shell of the second building the arson investigators couldn't believe their luck when underneath a scorched and partially burnt piece of sheet rock they found several pieces of an incendiary device. Careful sifting of the surrounding areas revealed more pieces of the device including a small watch face set to 10.40. The same time the explosion went off in the building. The air of excitement was almost palpable. This was the most evidence they had collected yet from a suspected arson attack. It was quickly sealed and taken to the forensics lab. Not a word of the finds were made public. Any lead they could get to catch the arsonist unawares was not for the public domain, including within the fire service. They were hoping that the watch face would yield a fingerprint. With buoyant moods they settled back to sifting the two buildings in case any other little jewels were hiding in the debris waiting for them. 

Chapter 4

“Move in with me, Dixie. I love you and want to be with you.” 

“I'm not ready to move in with you Dennis. Before you say anything, it's not that I don't love you, I do. It's just that I'm not used to sharing my life or personal time 24/7 with anyone. I've kind of got used to coming home to an empty house and having the freedom to not have to answer to anybody about where I'm going or seeing. I guess I've become too independent and enjoy my selfishness too much. Not that I'm not willing to share most of that time with you. I do, in fact, share most of it with you but I'm not ready to leap into it yet. I need time to get used to the idea. Give me that time please Dennis. One day I see us together, but it's not just yet.” 

“That's what I love about you, Dix. You tell it like it is. While it's not the answer I was hoping for, I can see where you're coming from. I'm content to wait and I hope that day will come sooner rather than later and I know if I push I'm sure it won't happen at all.”

Dennis closed his arms around Dixie and gave her a long and passionate kiss that was returned in equal measure. 

Breaking the kiss to take a breath, Dixie laid her head on Dennis's chest and let the man that she loved hold her until she could feel him relax into her. Smiling she pulled back and winking told him once again how much she loved him before her lips firmly planted on his. 

With unspoken consent, he guided her upstairs into the master bedroom.

***---***

Johnny and Susie were feeding the twins. Little Jonboy was nestled in Johnny's arms as he greedily drank his bottle. Susie was now burping RJ and looked like she was dying to spill the beans on a secret. Johnny had come to know all her looks and by the look of this one he was sure it was a doozy secret. 

“Okay, spill it. I know you are dying to tell me something so go ahead and put yourself out of your misery. What is it?”

“Why, whatever do you mean, Mr Gage?”

“Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I know that face. So who, what, when and where?”

“Okay, but you can't let on to a certain person or persons that you know alright?”

Seeing Johnny nod his head and a look of annoyance briefly cross his face, Susie relented and blurted out how Dennis was gonna ask Dixie to move in with him today. The look of surprise on Johnny's face was priceless and Susie could tell she had definitely stunned her husband when the bottle he was holding slipped out of his hand causing Jonboy to start crying. 

Replacing the bottle Johnny first looked to see that Jonboy was once again engrossed in drinking before edging Susie on with filling him in on what she knew.

“He told me yesterday when he came over to see how Jonboy was settling in back home. I could see he was happy about more than just Jonboys progress. So he told me over coffee. He's as nervous as a turkey at thanksgiving.” Susie let out a laugh that startled RJ and Jonboy. Patting RJ's back to soothe him and bring up the wind she was amazed to see Johnny looking less than pleased. 

“What? Aren't you happy about it?”

“I don't know, I mean, I guess I am. It's just that it's all a bit soon and well... I, I look upon Dixie as my sister, older sister, you know and now she's gonna be my step auntie er... auntie. Oh, I don't know. It kinda feels incestuous or something.”

“Well if you can cast your mind back a couple of years ago we moved in very quickly, less time than they have been seeing each other, in fact, AND it's only moving in, not getting married. As for incestuous... it's my uncle and an unrelated female to both of us and more importantly, him. You really surprise me Johnny. I thought you'd be pleased that two lovely but lonely people found each other and want to take their relationship to the next level.”

“What! Did Dix say yes?” Now the bottle was completely out of Jonboys mouth and the baby, now sated, was starting to fall asleep with a full belly in Johnny's arms. 

“I don't know. He may not have asked her yet, I'm sure we will know soon enough, one way or the other. But I'm warning you now Johnny, if they do move in together you keep your reservations to yourself. They are adults and don't need our permission but would love to get our blessing I'm sure. It's a long way from moving in to getting married. Anyway if there's no change in the status quo maybe she said no or he chickened out. Uncle Dennis has always been a little bit shy about relationships so we say nothing unless he or they bring it up. I promised Uncle Dennis I wouldn't tell you so act surprised in a happy way if they tell us. Okay?”

“Okay. I'm just a little bit shocked that's all. I promise to be happily surprised when they tell us.”

“Thanks sweetheart. I knew I found the right man when I met you. You're just an ol' time romantic underneath that man of the world exterior you like to show everybody. Now how about we get these little ones winded and settled before we go to bed ourselves for some fun and recreation.”

“I so like the way you think. I knew I married you for more than your beauty.”

***---***

Cap was on day two of his three days off. He had been drinking steadily since he had left the station. He stumbled out of his recliner and knocked over the empty bottle of bourbon. 'Damn it all to hell' he thought as he bent to pick up the bottle banging his nose against the wooden coffee table. Rubbing his hand under his nose and checking blearily that there was no blood on his hand he staggered into the kitchen. Throwing the bottle into the garbage he heard it clink against another glass container. Probably the other bourbon bottle from a few days ago. Opening the fridge and seeing nothing edible he closed it again making a mental note to throw out the moldy veges in the crisper and possibly the sour milk turning into yogurt. Well that settles it I can't have coffee as no milk. The fact he drank his coffee black didn't enter the equation. It served his purpose to validate his choice of having more bourbon. Back in the lounge he pulled open the liquor cabinet doors with more force than was necessary and not seeing any bourbon settled on the gin. His wife's favorite tipple. 

'Here's to you Emily, where ever you may be, and to you Greenland, Daly and bloody Associates' he thought as he took a long pull straight from the bottle. Gin ran down the sides of his mouth and into his stained and BO laden T-shirt. 

He collapsed into his recliner and took another swig from the bottle. Not caring about anybody or anything. Emily had not phoned him and his attempts to locate her without alarming anyone, namely his daughters and sister-in-law, had proved useless. Emily had done a good job at disappearing. He had fobbed off inquiries about Emily's absence to her friends and even that interfering Gage woman. His life had been perfect before she and Gage had those babies. Why did they have to have kids for? What was wrong with the family Emily had? Why spoil perfection. I should've had a vasectomy years ago when Emily wanted it done so she didn't have to worry about getting pregnant again. What a joke that was now on both of them. If he had had it done this wouldn't be an issue. They could have fostered if Emily's need was that bad. Like a foggy light going off in his head that thought appealed to him more. Help underprivileged kids. Set them on the straight and narrow. Show them what a stable environment looks like. Keep Emily happy and maybe answer her need for a baby. Heck, foster a baby even. There were lots of babies out there needing just that. Then when a permanent family was available they go and life would be happy again for all parties. 'Hold on Hank, you're getting carried away now! Wait until you're sober and then think about it in the cold light of day.'

Taking several more mouthfuls of gin he nestled the bottle between his legs for ease of getting to it and wiped the tears from his eyes as he once again thought about all that he had lost. 'Fostering, what was I thinking! It's too late to get my Ems back and we're probably too old to foster anyway.' Feeling the drowsiness induced by too much alcohol and no food Hank closed his heavy bloodshot eyes and fell asleep. Somewhere in the next several hours the gin bottle dislodged and poured itself into the green dralon of his favorite chair and his trousers. 

***---***

Mike was totally absorbed in the making of his next device. He carefully soldered the red wire to the circuit board. He was towards completion in the electrical componentry. He sat back and looked with admiration at his accomplishment. It was a real piece of art he thought. He had been taking night classes in electronic studies and had applied several new techniques and safety features to his latest creation. It made his other devices look more rudimentary in comparison. Even though they did the job, and did it well as they met their purpose, this was his best work yet and what he had in mind deserved nothing less. 

With slightly shaky hands he attached the power source to the on/off switch with a fine narrow headed screwdriver, catching his latex clad finger at the same time. Picking up the needle point tweezers he retrieved the torn latex piece and removed the gloves from his sweaty hands.

While letting his hands dry before putting new ones on he took the time to marvel at his creation. This would be the culmination of all his hard work and planning and plotting. He looked again at his neatly drawn out blueprint. Satisfied that he had everything correct he donned a new pair of gloves.

With the utmost care he placed the ignition switch component inside and carefully soldered the last two remaining red and green wires in place thereby completing the circuit. He checked all visible connections and soldering with a critical eye and finding nothing that he needed to fix he sat back and wiped the sweat from his brow. The slight headache from hours of concentrating and the stuffiness of the workshop out back of his abode didn't help. Deciding he had done enough for today Mike put everything into it's correct and neatly labeled space. He still needed to get a few items to complete the outside casing. He couldn't wait to see it all assembled and then go and watch it do its magic with a touch of a button somewhere. Somewhere big and uncrowded. A few places came to mind. The last one was ideal. A fluttering of excitement coiled in his gut when he thought of it. 

***---***

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes, and yes.”

Chet swept Nellie up in his arms. Given that she was taller than him she didn't travel that much off the floor. 

“Dr Sweetman confirmed it. By our reckoning I'm about 9 weeks pregnant.”

“I'm gonna be a Daddy. Hey man, that's so cool. Wait till the family and guys at the Station hear about this.”

“I'm so happy that you're happy but can we wait till I'm passed my first trimester. Its still a delicate time and.... well, I just want it to be past all the worry stages when we tell them. Is that okay?”

“Sure Babe, guess it kinda makes sense. Oh, man! I can't get over the fact I'm gonna be a dad. Wow, that's heavy stuff!!” Seeing Nellie look suddenly scared Chet quickly added, “But I think we'll make great parents. For one thing just think of all the pranks we can teach him!''

“Trust you to think of that, and whose his or her pigeon gonna be? Another baby in the nursery?” 

They both started laughing at the thought. 

“You know, we could go looking for a house now with bedrooms for the kids and a backyard for them to play in and all. I've got that Patterson money and well I think buying a home would be a really good idea. We can do what Mike did and get one in a real nice neighborhood and maybe have a pool. Whadaya think?”

''I think that's a swell idea.” Nellie watched Chet go to the phone and call his friend in real estate and get the wheels in motion. 

***---***

Marco was sitting on Maria's sofa. Maria was wringing her hands with her back turned to Marco. The sunlight bathed her in golden light and made the blueness in her raven black hair stand out. Fine dust motes floated through the air and Marco watched one as it went merrily across the room as if it had no cares in the world. 

“Please Maria, tell me again why you say it, this, us, has to stop? I'm trying to understand. I thought we had a good thing going here. I love you Maria. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. Why can't you see what is right in front of you?” Marco pleaded again this time with a note of exasperation in his voice. 

Maria had outlined a sketchy story of not being ready, that she was still in love with her dead husband. Marco could understand that. Feelings don't just go away as instantly as your late husband and child who died upon impact in a car accident. It was the second part that had him stumped. Not deserving happiness and being a jinx to those that she cared for. That was the part he was having trouble reconciling with. 

“It won't work. Everybody I have loved has left me; either by dying or shunning me like my family. I'm jinxed. My family kicked me out of their hearts and home when I married my dear Wayne. Then when Victor was born I thought maybe my family would let bygones be bygones, but they didn't. Victor was a half breed in their eyes. I was a disappointment to them. I thought when they died that Momma and Poppa would have me back but they said I had slept with the Devil and gave birth to the devils spawn. That I was jinxed. It broke my heart. I don't want to loose you but I know it will happen. I can't go through the pain again. It could be a fire or maybe one day you'll wake up and see me for who I am. Or more simply just fall out of love with me. My heart still aches for my lost family. One I can't get back and the other doesn't want me back. I'm better off alone. I can't take you breaking what little is left of my heart. I'm sorry Marco. I thought it was better to tell you now and break the bonds before we get too hurt, too broken by pain. Please forgive me. I've had fun and your family is wonderful but they're not mine and can't be a substitute for what I no longer have. Now please leave as I can't take this anymore. Nothing you can say will make me change my mind. I'm sorry Marco, so truly sorry. Please go now, please.”

The soft click of Maria's apartment door told her without looking around that her beautiful, lovely Marco had gone. But she already knew that, his faltering footsteps first to her and then stopping waiting a moment before she heard his shoes on the hardwood floor by her door told her she had won the argument. What a hollow victory she thought as the tears, hot and plentiful ran down her face. Shortly afterwards she saw him leave her apartment complex and walk down the street to his car. He never looked back. She was thankful for that as she was sure she would've broken into a thousand pieces were she stood. She didn't deserve to be happy and she loved him too much to see him hurt by her. She was a jinx to all the people that loved her. She had to let him go before she killed him too. 

***---***

“You have to tell him. I'm sure he will understand.”

“It's not that easy Jo, I only wish it was. He'll think I'm deserting him.”

“He's a family man now so tell him. I'll bet he'll understand, maybe he might even do likewise if what you are telling me about his doubts beforehand are true then you may be surprised.”

The last shift had sealed it for Roy and he had decided he was going to study for the Captains exam. Grabbing his keys and kissing Jo on the cheek he told her that the best way of telling his best friend was face to face and not over the phone. 

Climbing into his little Porsche he reversed out of the driveway and made his way out to see Johnny with more than a bit of trepidation in his heart. It was a pleasant drive and all the way there Roy was practicing various ways of telling his friend his decision. Before he knew it he was pulling up to the Gage's residence. Susie's vet clinic was still under heavy construction and he saw a large and overly deep hole in the ground where it looked like the latest works were taking place. He was slightly puzzled as to what this could be. He put it on his list to find out later, maybe even get a tour of the ranch as it had morphed into something more from the last time he was here. 

There was no sign of anybody outside and the stables were empty. Johnny's two horses Red Cloud and Pretty Owl were chewing grass and slowly plodding around the field. Red Cloud let out a loud neigh when he saw Roy approach the fence but still no sign of Johnny anywhere. Turning back to the house he was just about to approach the back door when he heard the distinctive sounds of lovemaking coming from the open master bedroom window. 'Oh, Jeez. Perfect timing there Roy' he admonished himself. Not knowing what to do he went and sat on the front porch swing and decided to wait. From the sounds of it they were close to the end if the moans where anything to go by. 'Lets just hope Johnny needs a break afterwards and doesn't go for a repeat performance straight away.' He remembered Johnny bragging about his prowess to the guys one night at a pool house after several jugs of beer. Chet kept debunking it and tried to get Johnny to renege but there was something about the way Johnny looked that told him he was telling the truth. Roy decided it was probably related to his fast metabolism. 

Creeping to the end of the porch he couldn't hear any more sounds indicating what they had previously been doing so he waited another five minutes and then knocked on the door, calling out Johnny and Susie's names. He heard the rush of footsteps coming down the stairs before a very red faced and disheveled Johnny meet him at the door. His hastily thrown on jeans still had the button undone. 

“Roy, what brings you here? The family's okay aren't they?”

“Yeah, yeah, they're all fine. Sorry if I interrupted you.” 

A blushed crept up johnny's exposed skin. “How long have you been here?”

“Long enough to tell you probably wish I wasn't.” Roy said with a knowing smirk. “But I really need to talk to you and the more I put it off the harder it will be so while I've finally got the nerve to tell you, I decided there was no time like the present.”

“Jeez, this sounds heavy. Do you need a beer or something while you tell me cos I've developed a thirst and gonna open a bottle, wanna join me.”

The two men sat on the swing seat where Roy had waited earlier. He heard Susie come downstairs before she poked her head out saying hello. Seeing the two empty beers she went and got another two. She could tell whatever was being discussed was important so she made herself scarce and went to check on the boys. 

She came back down when she heard the start of Roy's car and met Johnny on the porch waving his friend goodbye long after the car had gone.

“So care to enlighten me what that was all about?”

“Roy's leaving the paramedics.... oh, not now but one day. He's decided to study for Captain.... I'm loosing my partner Suz.”

“What brought this on? Its a bit sudden isn't it?”

Guiding her back to the swing seat he draped his arm over her shoulders as she snuggled into him and told her all that had transpired in the conversation. By the time he was finished they were both quiet. Johnny with feelings of sadness and Susie with hope that Johnny would follow Roy's lead. She'd need to be very careful how she approached this one as she so desperately wanted Johnny to be safe but she also wanted him to be happy. Maybe she could talk to Hank and see what he thought. She would take the boys for Emily to coo over like she always did as it had been a month or more since she had gone to her sister's up north. She decided to phone Hank when Johnny was out tending to the horses. 

Later that evening one very concerned Susie put the phone down. If she didn't know any better she would say that Hank was drunk. He was slurring his words and gave another version explaining Emily's prolonged absence. Surely Johnny would've mentioned Emily winning a cruise trip for two, and why didn't she take Hank with her if that was the case, instead of her sick sister. When Johnny came in she told him of her strange conversation with Hank and Emily's continued disappearance. 

“Maybe he killed her and buried her in the backyard.” Johnny joked which didn't help alleviate Susie's concerns. Johnny was trying to downplay it as he too still believed there was something Hank was trying to hide.

“Okay, how about we go there tomorrow and see him. Would that make you feel better?”

Susie nodded and then pulling Johnny close to her so they were touching from chest to knees she started to nuzzle his nipple. “Wanna finish off what we started. We only got one round in before Roy came.”

With a sudden rush of blood to his groin he needed no more prompting he went to pick up his wife but she stopped him and said, “No, here. Let's do it here, in the kitchen.”

Chapter 5

The next day the Gage family set off without any warning to see Hank. Johnny's alarm bells had started to ring when Susie expressed the idea Hank sounded drunk. It was like that shift a while back where he could've sworn Hank was still hungover and Hank denied, then admitted to having a friend over or something like that. He had been watching Hank closely at first but only a couple of times did he think Hank was a bit green around the gills but he couldn't really say it was alcohol related. After a while he had forgotten about it and hadn't noticed any more telltale signs but then alcoholics were pretty good at covering their tracks. 

Pulling up outside the once pristine home the first thing that struck them was the state of the lawns. They were unkempt and in desperate need of mowing and gardens needed weeding and pruning. 'Jeez, be thankful Emily's not here Cap, cos she would have a honey do list a list a mile long. Talk about when the cat's away...'  
Johnny's thoughts were broken into by the cry of RJ. The twins had settled into sleep in the car and the abrupt change in tempo had caused little RJ to wake with a start. 

Johnny got a bad vibe about what he'd find inside if the outside was anything to go by. Turning to Susie he expressed his desire to go in alone and for her to go see Nellie or Jo. He would phone her in a while when he was done visiting. 

Sensing that something was up, Susie agreed and when Johnny got out of the vehicle she met him halfway and told him she would go see Nellie and Chet, then she kissed him before getting into the driver seat and pulled out. 

Walking slowly up to Hanks front door, he took in the overflowing letterbox and water stained and sun bleached flyers that littered the lawn or had been blown up against the fence line. Johnny was sure something disturbing was going on with his boss. There was no way in hell Hank would let the place go like this. He had been there before when Emily was away and the house and grounds were always kept pristine.

Johnny had to knock several times. He knew Hank was home as his car was in the driveway. He tried the front door which opened and walked in. The smell was indescribable. It hit him from the moment he was inside. Stale beer and gin in a musty and stuffy house. Something smelt like it had died and not gone to heaven. 'What the hell is going on here. The inside is worse than the outside! Jeez Cap, what's going on with you?' Johnny thought as he called out Hanks name for the fifth time. 

Making his way into the lounge he found Hank passed out on the recliner. A gin bottle lay on the floor by the chair, its' contents reeking out the house, beer bottles littered the coffee table and ring marks from previous glasses stained the wooden grained occasional table by his chair. 

Feeling rising concern for the man he knew and trusted as no one else, he knelt by Hanks side and called his name while applying pressure to his sternum with a harsh rub he elicited a moan. The waft of stale alcohol assaulted his nostrils making them automatically pinch inwards trying to block out the smell. 

Two bloodshot and disorientated eyes opened to look vaguely at him before recognition hit in. Hank came awake then with a jerk. Kicking the gin bottle and cursing loudly at Gage for being in his home.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same question. What's going on Hank, and don't lie to me this time?”

Hank sank back into the chair. He didn't have the energy for this. He had a thumping headache and needed to empty his bladder urgently. Looking down at his stained trousers he realized he must've wet himself as his crotch felt wet and he could smell gin among other things wafting from his body. There was no running away from it when he had a witness right there in front of him. How was he going to get himself out of this without spilling the beans. Suddenly an anger bloomed inside him. Why lie to the man who had brought about all your pain. Let him feel it too, after all he had to be made aware of the repercussions from his actions of having babies. Babies that had seen the end to his marriage. 

“Damn you to hell, Gage! I hate you; you and your precious babies. You destroyed our marriage. Emily left me because of YOU!!! Saw your kids and wanted to have another baby didn't she only I didn't and now she's gone and filed for divorce because of one argument too many. Well I won't have it, do you hear me? She can go to hell with you and your boys. Now leave me alone. Get out of my house and don't ever come back.” Hank struck out and hit Gage hard and fast. The punch was unexpected. Johnny was still in shock hearing Hank's outburst. Before he knew it he was lying on the floor. His head hit the coffee table on the way down and he heard rather than felt the resulting crack to the back of his head and the pain in his left side of his jaw was just a glimmer where Hank had hit him good and hard. Stunned and more than a little taken aback at what had transpired Johnny just sat there, on the floor of Hanks foul smelling family room, waiting for the dizziness to pass.

Hank collapsed back into his chair. His chest was heaving. He didn't know where his strength had come from as only a minute earlier he could barely raise his head off the chair. Now his paramedic was sitting dazed on the floor. Hank didn't know how long he sat there not doing anything and Johnny not moving. He figured it must've been a while as the urge to pee again returned and surely one didn't want to pee when all riled up. He knew from experience that it always took him a good time to settle back down when he was so riled. 

In his muddled thinking he decided it was more important to void his bladder than seeing to Gage. He still had contempt for the man and wanted to prolong his agony. A small part of him got some vindication with that thought as Hank struggled out of the chair. It was hard maneuvering his body around Gage. 

In the bathroom he splashed water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He was sporting a three day growth of stubble, He looked haggard and there was definitely the beginnings of sunken cheeks and bags under his eyes. His bloodshot eyes, Hank had to admit. He looked and felt like death warmed over. He grabbed his toothbrush and clumsily scrubbed the fur off his teeth. 'Christ you're a mess, man' he thought as he slowly bowed his head over the sink to spit out the toothpaste. Rinsing his mouth he looked up again and was not happy with what he saw. 

He made his way into the master bedroom and pulled out a clean set of clothes. A picture of He and Emily smiling with their daughters holding there graduation certificates stood on the dresser. He looked at the Hank in that photo taken only a year ago, if that, and then to his image in the bathroom mirror. What a change. What a mess. Was it really John's fault. John!!! OH SHIT!!

His senses returned and he madly and clumsily ran back to Johnny who was started to get up off the floor putting most of his weight on the coffee table.

“John, Johnny! Oh dear God, what have I done! I'm so sorry, John, can you forgive me?” Hank was distraught at the pain he saw etched onto his young paramedics face. 

“St.. stop, I'm Okay.... kinda. Help me up, please. Aargh.” Sitting on the sofa with Hanks help Johnny held his head with one hand and the swelling over his jaw with the other. Shaking his head didn't help him much and he felt the room spin around him. Closing his eyes until the spinning sensation passed he slowly opened his eyes again and swallowed down the bile that threatened to come up. 

“That's it. I'm calling for a squad. I'm so sorry John. I'm sorry for everything.” Hank replied to Johnny's dazed stare. 

Not feeling up to doing a lot of talking and definitely not wanting to go to Rampart and having to explain everything which would see Hank suspended if not downright fired he asked for a couple of aspirin and an ice pack in that order. 

Hank made his way into the kitchen. He returned a short while later bearing a tall glass of water and a couple of aspirins. A bag of frozen peas sat next to the glass. 

“No ice huh.” Johnny stated as he took the aspirins and water. He gingerly applied the bag of peas to his jaw and then moved them to the back of his head. 

“So, here's the deal. You tell me what's going on and don't lie to me and I'll not go to Rampart. We both know if I did you'll be out of the fire service. So once again as a friend and colleague who cares about you, please tell me what's going on Hank! How did my family destroy yours? Take your time, we've got all day.” 

Hank faltered several times and through several cups of strong black coffee he filled Johnny in on what was going on in his life right now. Even to the thought he had of fostering instead of having their own. 

“I don't know where Ems is. I really messed things up and now I can't put it right. I made you the focus of my misery and blamed you for all of it as it was easier than dealing with facing the reality that I brought this to my own doorstep and didn't handle it right. I threw old hurts at Ems and it was wrong. I see that now but I was caught in this ever decreasing circle of anger, denial and pain. I resorted to the bottle and there was no answer in there only temporary oblivion. I'm not coping well am I? You don't need to answer that John. I just need to look at the bruise on your face to see how well I'm coping.” As if a floodgate had broken tears started to stream down Hanks face. 

Seeing the emotional release as a good thing, Johnny let Hank get it all out. He wasn't angry at the man in front of him who was crying like a baby, instead he saw pain and loss and felt nothing but sadness and compassion for his friend and Captain. 

“Cap. Cap. Hank! Here's the deal. You need help. I'm possibly not the one to give it to you but I can and will support you through it. Okay. Firstly I want you, no, rather, you need to go take a shower and clean yourself up. Put fresh clothes on and pack a bag. You'll be staying with me and the family until you are strong enough to deal with everything and I can trust you, and more importantly YOU can trust yourself, not to resort to the bottle again for answers. Maybe you could look into what's involved in fostering. Who knows you may find you and Emily are able to do just that. As for Emily I think we can find her.”

“I don't know how we are gonna find her John, short of hiring a private investigator.”

Johnny eyed a stack of unopened mail on the sideboard, including a possible bank statement. Knowing that Emily didn't work she would be using a credit card. That would help to track her down or show where she had been and maybe Hank with his knowledge of friends and family could deduce where she was or was going to. He didn't want to get Hanks hopes up so he kept that thought to himself. He volunteered to clean up a bit while Hank got himself sorted out. He had to phone Susie and tell her what was going on and about his impromptu invitation. 'Oh, well, you don't do things by halves.' Johnny thought as he arranged for Susie to go straight home as he would drive Hank to their place in Hanks car. Hank's uniforms needed to be picked up as did Johnny's so detours where made on the way. 

Susie gasped when she saw the darkening bruise on Johnny jaw and the squinting of his eyes was a dead giveaway when he had a headache. Hank was slowly walking behind Johnny carrying his suitcase and had his uniforms draped over his other arm. Johnny had his slung over his shoulder so that he could give Susie a peck and whisper in her ear about not saying anything about the bruise. He would tell her later that night in the privacy of the bedroom. 

“Welcome Hank. Here, let me take those uniforms and show you to your room. You're in time for supper. I hope you're hungry. It's nothing fancy but steak and salad with baked potatoes sound okay to you guys. You can fight over who's working the grill.” Susie not realizing the significance of what she had said wondered why the two men stopped dead in their tracks suddenly. When she looked at them one was looking decidedly reproachful and guilty as sin and the other just looked embarrassed and in pain. 

Johnny quickly closed his mouth and volunteered to do the cooking while Hank offered to make the salad. 

Over dinner Hank came clean about the events of the day. He didn't leave anything out to spare himself any blame. He apologized to Susie for hurting her husband and asked for her forgiveness too as he had also hated her for having the babies and encouraging Emily over whenever she wanted to see the boys. It was quite cathartic to release the anger Hank decided when Susie not only accepted his apology but went up and hugged him. Her 5' 4'' frame made him feel like a giant at 6'4''. 

After feeding, washing and settling the boys, Susie made a fresh pot of coffee and waited for the men to come back from stabling the horses for the night. Sitting at the table she idly picked up the collection of mail thinking they were for her and Johnny. When she realized that it was all addressed to the Stanley's she hastily put them down. Not before she had noticed that there was one addressed to Hank in flowery writing. Hoping it was from Emily she looked at the back to see if there was a senders address. Her heart sank when there wasn't. The post mark was from Pennsylvania. Figuring it was from his daughters she put it back on top of the pile and resumed drinking her coffee. Not long afterwards the two men came in smelling of horse and sweat. Some hay was sticking out of Hanks hair. She teasingly plucked it out and used it to point to the letter from Pennsylvania. 

Hanks eyes widened when he recognized the writing of his wife. Tearing it open he read the letter quickly and then again more slowly. Tears trickled from the corners of his eyes and he absently brushed them away so he could see better to read. 

“She's been up with the girls and swore them not to tell me she was there. She still loves me and is willing to give it another chance if I'm willing to have her back. I don't believe this. This is the best news I've had since she left. I've got to talk to her. Let her know she's my whole life. Oh dear God! This is wonderful news.”

“Well, what are you waiting for. The phone's right there, or you could use the one in the den. Johnny and I will be checking out the clinic to see how it's doing.” They left Hank in the kitchen dialing his wife while they walked arm in arm to the clinic where Johnny filled her in on the bruise. He left out the part about hitting the back of his head. His headache was going now so it didn't matter. 

“You're a good man, John Gage. Have I ever told you that. Not many men would invite the guy who just dealt him one to come and stay with him. I so love you right now.” Tip toeing up as high as she could, Johnny leaned down and helped to meet the kiss. 

“I couldn't do it without the support of a strong, loving and caring woman. Forever and always, remember.”

“How could I forget,” touching the band of her wedding ring, “forever and always.” before repeating the tip toe action to elicit another kiss from her man. 

“Ah hem, sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to tell you that I spoke to Emily. Seems she wrote that letter three weeks ago. She's agreed to come home in two days and we're going to talk it out, it sounds real hopeful, real hopeful. I even mentioned fostering to her. She's gonna think about it.” Hank looked happy and excited. 

Remembering what state the house was in when they left both men realized that there wasn't time to get it looking fresh and clean for Emily's return. There was more than a days work on the outside alone. Fear replaced the happiness. “What am I gonna do about the house and lawns. I can't have Emily come home to that. She'd take one look at it and leave me again. Oh dear God. Now what? I'm working tomorrow.”

“No, you're not. You look mighty peaky to me, don't you agree Johnny? I think you need to call in sick now in time for them to find a replacement and I and Jo can clean the inside. Or if you prefer just me and Jo can babysit RJ and Jonboy for me. She knows Jonboy's medicine routine so we can keep them out of it. What do you say Hank?”

“I say you're on. I don't normally throw a sickie and I don't recommend it for any of my men,” Hank said while looking at Johnny who shrugged his shoulders as if to say why you looking at me like that for, “but on this occasion, I think I've got no option. I'd prefer if the De Soto's didn't know about this if you don't mind.”

“Not at all. Come on, we've got a phone call to make.” Susie lead them all out of the clinic and back to the main house. On the way Hank asked what the big hole in the ground was for.

“Oh, that's gonna be a hydrotherapy pool for the horses. It helps to strengthen their limbs while relieving pressure on them as the same time. Pretty cool, huh. They go round in circles and someone stands in the center and controls their speed and the current of the water. You'll have to come out and see it in use one day when we are all up and running.” Susie told Hank.

“I'd like that. You guys sure have done a lot in a short time. When are you getting your stud horse John?” Hank asked as they made their way up the porch steps. 

“Not until they come up for auction later this year. By then the clinic will be completed and the noise of the machinery will be a thing of the past. In the meantime I'm reading the books as there's a few stallions who come from good bloodlines and depending on how they go in the upcoming races will determine who I would like to bid for. It can be a hefty layout so I don't want to invest without having some idea. I need to contact Billy Twofeather, ahh, he's a friend of mine and has a stud farm back in Wyoming. He's always good for advice.”

With the call to HQ done, it was decided an early night was next on the cards. 

Chapter 6

Pulling into the station the next morning, Johnny wasn't surprised to see a different car parked in what is normally Chet's spot. Must be our Captain for the day. Strolling in with his duffel bag and uniforms draped over his arm he was greeting by Captain Sullivan. 

“Good morning, Sir. Captain Stanley not here today.” Johnny had to go along with the charade as Mike was sitting at the table with his head in the newspaper as usual. 

“No, he's called in sick. I'll be your Captain today. You're cutting it a bit close aren't you?” Making a show of looking at his watch and then at Gage, “I expect my men to be punctual and fully dressed and spic and span at all times. Do I make myself clear?”

“Er, yes sir, Captain, sir. Clear as a bell. If you'll excuse me I'll just go and change now, sir.” Johnny all but ran out of the kitchen into the lockers. Fumbling with the door as he got there. 

“Ah, I see you've met out Captain for the day.” Roy said followed by “What happened to you?”

“Tell you later. I don't want the wrath of Captain Hitler to come raining down on me. I'm not the last one here, am I? I didn't see Chet or Marco's car out there.”

“Chet's car wouldn't start so I gave him a lift in and Marco is still to arrive. So no, you're not the last one here.” Roy finished polishing his shoes to a bright shine before leaving the locker room. 

“I see our Cap got to you too, eh Roy.” Johnny looked pointedly down to Roy's glossy shoes “ Spic and span.” Laughing, Roy left the room, banging into Marco as he was rushing across the apparatus bay in his haste to put his gear away. He was already in his uniform as he woke up later than usual. 

“Good morning amigo,” Marco said in a subdued voice as he moved around Roy and made his way quickly into the room Roy had just left. Roy thought Marco sounded depressed but put it down to the welcome from the stand in Cap. 

Even though he was not the last to arrive, Johnny was the last to get into line. For that he earned the dubious pleasure of latrine and the hoses all by himself. Normally a two man job he was gonna be working till afternoon to get it all done especially when he found out the C shift had had a busy night with another arson fire. 

Johnny inwardly groaned. 'Oh well, look on the bright side. I'll be by myself most of the day so there won't be too many opportunities for the guys to ask questions.' He hadn't come up with a good enough excuse so he figured he would tell the truth but change the place and person. 

Roy offered to do the squad checks and calibrations, freeing Johnny up to get stuck into his chores. He would also help him with the hoses which he told Johnny on their first call out to a woman down in a supermarket. 

The lady was complaining of indigestion pain and pain in her left arm. She was sweaty and pale. The ECG ordered by Dr Brackett showed her to be having a heart attack. Once the line was established and med's given they loaded her into the back of the waiting ambulance. Johnny opted to go with the woman. 

About half way to Rampart the woman clutched her chest and flat lined. Johnny gave her chest a hard thump and seeing no response commenced CPR straight away and told the ambulance to floor it. The lady was very obese so doing good chest compression's took a lot of effort and by the time they pulled into the back of the hospital Johnny was drenched and exhausted. Brackett and Dixie were there to greet them along with two orderlies. Johnny straddled the patient continuing to push hard on her chest. He went to get off her, once in the treatment room, and got his foot caught in the side bars of the gurney. He fell head first onto the hard linoleum floor, smacking the left side of his face. The pain in his already bruised jaw flared in white hot searing pain. His trapped left foot twisted in the sidebar as he went over. One of the orderlies helped him free himself and assisted him to stand. Johnny's knees buckled and he sagged against the orderly.

“Lay him down on the floor” Brackett called out from the head of the gurney. It sounded like he was talking with a hand over his mouth Johnny thought. “Get another gurney in here and get him into treatment room 3. Find Dr Early and ask him to check him over.” After that everything went from grey to black. 

A piercing white light disturbed his sleep, sending sharp little jabbing pins into the back of his eyes. He tried to bat the light away but someone caught his arm in mid motion. 

“Welcome back Johnny. I heard you did a beautiful swan dive off the gurney onto the floor. Beautiful execution but a bad landing from all accounts.” The placid and even tones of Dr Early's voice roused him enough to utter a groan before he turned on his side and brought up the coffee he had not more than a couple of hours ago. Sadly no one was there with an emesis basin so the sound of it splattering on the floor registered in his muddled brain that he was going to be staying at Rampart for a few hours, maybe the night. There was no way he was going to be able to sweet talk his way out of it with a top notch neurologist. 

“Your xray's show that head of yours is still intact and it's only a sprain to that ankle of yours. Apart from a concussion I would say you were very lucky my friend. I've been assured that you already had that bruise to your face. When and how did that happen Johnny?” Dr Early was trying to assess Johnny memory and recall without making it obvious. 

“Uh, yesterday, today. When? What? I dunno?” His words sounded slurred even to him. 'Damn, I'm in for the night.' was his last thought before he lost consciousness again. 

Roy entered the room informing Dr Early that he hadn't been able to reach Susie. Jo was working on finding her. “She'll no doubt ring Jo sometime during the day and Jo will tell her then. How's he doin' Doc?”

“Well once again he's gonna be a guest with us at least tonight and we'll see how he is tomorrow, He did wake up briefly but he wasn't firing on all cylinders.”

Roy's HT went off requesting him to return to quarters as his replacement was there. “Keep me posted on his progress, Doc.”

“Not a problem, Roy. Take care and hopefully I won't see you later.” Both men chuckled as Roy left the room, taking one more look at his unconscious partner before the door closed behind him.

Roy returned to the station to find Marco and his temporary partner sitting in the kitchen over coffee. They were reliving old times from when they worked together at a previous Station. Roy vaguely remembered him. 

“Hi Roy, you remember Jay 'Smiley' Mott don't you? He was Chet's replacement when he did his knee in at the arson fire a few years back. He's a fully fledged paramedic now. He's subbing until they can find him a permanent placement.”

“Hi, how's it going?” He looks older and not so happy from last time I saw him Roy thought. 

“Good, pleased to see you again. I look forward to working with you. Mind if I get acquainted with the squad and your layout of the drug box. I've found that every paramedic team tends to alter the layout to what suits them best.”

Roy was impressed with Jay's eagerness and professionalism. He sure wasn't like Brice. 

Their voices trailed off as both men went to the squad to help Jay familiarize himself with the drugs layout. Their replacement Captains' voice called out from the office to Roy requesting his presence immediately. 

“Well it looks like your partner found a way to get out of finishing the hoses. You and the replacement can finish them off. Dismissed”

Going back over to the squad he saw Jay replacing the box into it's compartment. 

“I heard. I think the whole Station heard. Come on, soonest started, soonest finished.” Jay said as he brushed the fine coating of dust from his knees. You wanna hang or hook?”

“I'll hook.” Roy was quick to get out of being on top of the tower, hanging the hoses from the racks. He preferred to stay on the ground and hook them on the pulley. It suited both he and Johnny when they got the hoses together as Johnny loved the height and the view from on top of the hose tower. Roy was plenty happy with the view from down below. 

It turned out to be a slow day at the Station. There was one call out for the squad but it was cancelled halfway there. When they returned to the barn the engine was out on a dumpster fire. 

Chet could be heard complaining about stupid people throwing hot oil in dumpsters as soon as the guys got out of the truck. The smell of smoke thick in the air as turnout coats hung on doors ready for the next call out. 

Over dinner of Marco's chili the phone rang for Roy.

“She did.....Where are they now?...Okay........Where was she today, did she say?.....Oh well, at least she knows now.......I phoned before and he was more alert. They think he might be in for a couple of days....Yeah, he's still throwing up and falls asleep mid sentence. Must've been a doozy of a fall. I heard Dixie gave him a 10/10 for artistry but only a 2/10 for the landing.....hehehe. Yeah, that sounds like Johnny. Well, I'm pleased Susie phoned you. No, it's been quiet today.....I'm not that superstitious even if Chet is giving me the 'don't say that word' look....hahaha.... Okay, I love you too Jo. See you tomorrow morning. I may be a bit late. I'll pop in and see Johnny before I get home. …..I knew you would. That's why I love you. Goodnight Honey, give the kids a kiss goodnight from me.” Roy returned to the table explaining that Susie had been out all day and had only just heard about Johnny. 

“Man, Roy. Why'dya hafta say it was quiet. Now we'll be in for a big fire or something. Probably have a call due to that sicko arsonist now. Jeez, Roy!” Chet shoveled another spoonful of Marco's chili into his mouth while frowning at Roy.

“Saying it, doesn't mean we change it.” Mike said in Roy's defense. 

“Yeah, but Mike it seems to sure as hell raise the odds. It's nice having a quiet day once in a while and I plan on keeping it that way.” Chet said around his full mouth.

“Well, looks like you just jinxed yourself there Chet.” Jay said as he laughed into his napkin. “This sure is good chili, Marco.”

Marco was muttering under his breath about jinxes. “I'm fed up to the back teeth about hearing the word jinx. Enough already.”

The sudden outburst took everyone at the table by surprise.

“I'm sorry Marco, my friend, I didn't realize it rattled your dags so much.”

Seeing astonishment being replaced with confusion, Jay clarified, “Kiwi slang for upset him. Sorry Marco.”

Quietness resumed around the table and only spoons scraping on bowls could be heard until Chet let out a loud chili burp. 

“What? That's a sign of pure enjoyment and a compliment to the chef. You should be honored, Marco, instead of waving your hand in front of your face. You made it so deal with it.”

Marco's reply was cut short when the tones rang out calling Stations 51, 24, 45, and 32 to a warehouse fire.

“Not one to say I told you so, but I told you so!” Chet said out loud to nobody in particular as six wooden chairs scraped against the polished concrete floor. 

The quiet shift was over.

Chapter 7

Station 51 was third at the scene. Already hoses and water lead in various routes to the main attraction. Large flames of yellow and red spewed from every orifice. Smoke thick and black climbed into the sky. Shouts were heard of men calling for more water. Captains were yelling into their handi talkies. A collapsed wall on the west side showed more flames spreading along the high wooden rafters and crashing sounds were heard inside . Heat was palpable from 200 feet away.  
Captain Sullivan made his way over to the Battalion Chief and relayed orders where he wanted his men put and to use a 2 ½. With lines charged Marco took the lead as Chet backed him up , holding onto Marco's left shoulder they approached the beast with the siren's song. Roy and Jay were on another line. Beside their comrades forcing the flames back with the push of the water, It was a tug of war to the bitter end. Squad 24 were running a triage base away from the clamor and noise. So far no-one was needing their services. However the fire was still giving birth as new areas of years old dried wood surrendered to the natural course of combustion. 

Sweat was running done inside Roy's face mask. His hair was beyond damp it was slick with sweat and sticking to his skull. His arms were getting tired from the raw pressure of the hose in his hands. His sweeping movements of the nozzle only made his muscles ache more. They had been at it for three hours. Switching between himself and Jay at the lead. No end was in sight at this stage. He knew that Jay too was feeling it. It had moved to a surround and drown an hour ago when the neighboring buildings decided to join the party. The three abandoned and condemned warehouses were putting up a valiant fight to neither surrender to the flames or the men deluging them with water. 

A loud boom was felt then heard from the warehouse behind them. A forth building was now on fire. Men were knocked to the ground by the force of the concussive blast. Many laid where they had fallen. Unmanned hoses were doing macabre dances in the air while the water gushed out like a cobra having a convulsion. Engines sounded the horn to alert the men to pull back. Reinforcements were sent for. Helicopter crews from TV stations were circling at a safe distance recording all that was happening which was being fed live to their respective channels as breaking news. The 'Eradicator' had struck again. 

When the confusion cleared and the casualties taken to triage, Roy and Jay were pulled off the lines and ordered to assist 24's paramedics Reyboy and JC. Removing their air tanks and turnouts they dragged themselves over and started assessing and treating. Jay proved to be a competent paramedic and Roy could relax and just focus on his patients.  
Taking it in turns to transport their patients to Rampart and Harbor View between all four paramedics the list of casualties dwindled till it was heat exhaustion and some mild first degree burn firemen left. None of the heat exhaustion victims were serious but they all warranted a trip into hospital. Sensing that this may be the last trip to Rampart, Roy sneaked up to Johnny's room with Dixie and found him in the process of vomiting into an emesis bowl held by his nurse. 

“Still no good there pardner?” Roy said as he approached Johnny in the dimly lit room. 

Rinsing and spitting out the water into the emesis bowl before he spoke, a harsh and raspy voice answered that he'd had enough of this merry-go-round and wanted to get off, he'd only brought one ticket. Settling his sore head back onto the pillow, with slightly glassy eyes he settled his gaze onto Roy for the first time.

“What happened to you two?” 

“Two?” 

Dixie whispered that Johnny was having bouts of double vision quietly to Roy.

“Let's just say the 'Eradicator' is playing with matches again. I can't stay long as I need to get back to the fire. I'll come see you tomorrow morning 'n see how you're doing. Get some rest and NO more vomiting if you want to get home tomorrow.”

Johnny was already out to it again before Roy had even finished talking. “He's still pretty sick, isn't he?”

Dixie took Roy's arm and guided him from the room. “Joe found a bump at the back of Johnny's head which he didn't get from the face planting when he fell off the gurney. He thinks that's adding to the severity of his symptoms. Did he tell you how he got that bruise on his face? It looks like he's been in a fight.”

“No. He was gonna tell me later but events prevented it from happening. What did Susie say?”

“We missed her when she came. She hasn't been answering the phone. Hopefully we will find out tomorrow.” Dixie said as they waited for the elevator to come up to the fourth floor.

Seeing Jay waiting by the nurses station with fresh supplies he bade Dixie goodnight and made his way wearily back to the fire.

The situation hadn't changed much from when they had left. It looked like chaos and only if you knew the in's and out's of firefighting did you see the artistry performed by the men all working independently and cohesively likes bees in a hive; all orchestrated by the Battalion Chief and assembled Captains. The linesmen just mere marionettes playing to the strings of those in charge. 

Donning their wet turnout coats and face masks the men were instructed to attack the latest warehouse. Luckily the blast had self consumed a lot of the potential flammable material so the threat it initially posed was dialed down. The pile in front of them had manageable fires that could easily be put out now from when they had last seen it. Their brothers in arms had worked hard at containing it. It was the first of the warehouses to go out to a smoldering heap. 

Orders came through for all the men fighting warehouse four to move back to the main conflagration. It took another three hours before the very last flame succumbed to the unrelenting battle of men and water. Clean up took another hour and at half. Beyond exhaustion the men of Station 51 were stood done and after replacing all the hoses and equipment back into the respective vehicles the overly tired men made their way back to the Station. 

“I know you're all tired but we've only been stood down for an hour. That's enough time for showers, get plenty of water in and take a salt tablet if required then it's lights out at 0300 hours. You did well out there tonight men, I'll pass on how impressed I was to your Captain. Now move it.” Captain Sullivan said as he went into the office, flicking the light on as he entered. 

Four bewildered men and Jay stood with their mouths open at the complete turnaround from their Captain compared to when they started yesterday morning. Getting over their initial shock they made plans for who was having the first shower and who would then follow, while the others drank up and made a sandwich. 

By 0250 hours everybody was sound asleep; 

The tones went at 0440 calling the paramedics to a bar. Police were in attendance when they got there. Both men involved in the fight refused medical assistance and signed the waiver and were led out to the awaiting police cars having being charged with several felonies. 

There were no other call outs for any of the men for the remainder of the night.

Roy ducked in briefly to see Johnny. He was tired and his muscles ached. Johnny was sleeping peacefully, but he now sported an iv with fluids running into his arm. 

“Ah, Roy, checking on that partner of yours, I see.”

“Hi Doc. How's he doing? IV fluids huh.”

“Dr Morton started him on it last night as he was vomiting a lot and getting dry. He's not going home today before you ask. He's still displaying several symptoms of a moderate concussion. His GCS is 13/15 at last check. He's still on hourly neuro's. The good news is that he hasn't deteriorated. In fact his GCS has come up from 11/15 through the night. I'll let you sit with him for a while but my advice to you would be to go home to bed. If you don't mind me saying so, you look done in yourself. I heard about the fire down at the old industrial site at West Lyland. Its been all over the news. Looks like the 'Eradicator' is escalating. Be careful Roy. You and Johnny both, I'll see you around.” With that Dr Early left the room.

Roy didn't stay long at Johnny bedside. Johnny didn't rouse when Roy called out to him and he was beyond tired and still had a twenty minute drive home. “I'll see you tomorrow Johnny. You get better, ya hear me.”

Chapter 8

Hank surveyed the house and lawns. Susie had done a wonderful job of cleaning the inside and he had worked hard at getting the gardens and lawns into shape. He had made several trips to the refuse center and destroyed all the evidence of his extended binge. 

Fresh flowers stood in vases in both the lounge and on the kitchen table, that was Susie's idea and it made the house more welcoming and he knew that Ems would know it wasn't his idea. He had decided to come clean to Ems about everything, his not coping without her, his drinking and finally his lashing out, both verbally and physically, to John. He was worried that Ems would leave him again but he needed to do it, not only for himself but for them. It was a pact between them after Emily's affair that there were to be no secrets between them. He was pacing around the family room when he heard and saw Emily pull into the driveway. His heart was pounding with nervous excitement. 'Well, this is it. Please Lord, keep me calm and give me the strength to get through this; and most of all, make her stay and want me,' Hank thought as he went to greet his wife.

Emily got out and hugged her husband with as much force as she could. Then seeking her lips gave him one helluva passionate kiss. 

“I've missed you Hank! Oh, how I missed you. Can you forgive me?”

“I love you, Ems and it's me that needs to ask for your forgiveness.” Before leaning down and kissing her again. 

Taking her suitcase, he placed his arm around his Emily's waist as they entered their home and sat down and talked, listening to each other for the first time in ages. Hank was relieved to hear that Emily had withdrawn the services of Greenland, Daly and Associates. But was willing to look into the fostering services. It had been their daughters that had pointed out that a 60 year old mother with a teenager wasn't the most practical idea and that they would be having children one day and she could babysit them to her heart's delight. 

Feeling relieved, Hank sank into his wife's embrace and counted his blessings. He was one lucky man on so many levels. 

***---***

Susie was at the De Soto's house, dropping the boys off before she went to spend the day with Johnny. Over coffee Jo told her of the night the boys at 51 had had. Susie hadn't seen any TV last night so was amazed at what had happened. Feeling calmer learning that Roy was upstairs snoring his head off. The girls settled in for a catch up. Jo learnt that Susie had been with a troubled friend who had needed their help. Both her's and Johnny's. 

“Roy told me about the bruise on Johnny's face when he turned up to work yesterday. Is that where he got the bruise from?” Jo asked as she placed a hot cup of coffee in front of Susie.

Susie confirmed it was and just put it down to the husband not wanting them to interfere but quickly realized that he and his wife needed help and accepted it finally from them both. Without mentioning names she implied that the wife was an old friend of hers from many years ago. She kept it as close to the truth as possible as Johnny would need to be told the story so as to keep up the pretense. Susie sipped at the hot brew to see if Jo would buy her story. She did and then Susie redirected to Roy's news of studying for the Captains exam.

“Johnny's feeling hurt and upset that he's losing his partner and best friend. But in all honesty Jo, I wish he would consider taking the exam too. I worry about him at work. What if he had been on last night and was one of the firemen that got hurt. Since the boys have come along I worry most of the time and I'm so relieved when I see his car coming down the driveway. Right now the paramedics is everything to him but I'm slowly working on him seeing the benefits of not being at the front line of all those flames but still involved in the fires, only from a safe distance. He's stubborn though and I have to be gentle in my approach.” Susie put the coffee mug down on the table. It was starting to burn her hands as it was so hot. 

“Maybe I could get Roy to drop a subtle hint from time to time.” 

“Forget subtle. You could put it on a billboard with neon lights and he still wouldn't pick up on it. But if Roy could, without causing any strain on the friendship, I would really appreciate it. I'll just continue dropping hints with a sledgehammer, if I have too, so that he thinks it's his idea.”

Both woman laughed and moved on to the latest fashion trends. Susie lamented that a mini skirt on her short stature made her look out of proportion even with the six inch heels.

***---***

Johnny was slightly more awake when Susie entered his room. Gingerly kissing his lips as the bruising and swollen lip looked painful to the eye alone. She told him of the story she had told Jo. Johnny recited it and agreed it was good enough to pass muster. She had to tell him another two times. He still wasn't engaging all of his brain cells yet Susie discovered after a while. 

They spent a quiet morning with Johnny dosing and getting two hourly neuro checks while Susie flipped through several old magazines she had found in the patients lounge. 

Dixie came up during her lunch break to check on Johnny. He was still sleeping and Susie was in desperate need to have lunch and some company that could carry out a conversation for more than 10 minutes. 

In the staff cafeteria Susie couldn't help but inquire how Dixie's day's off had gone. Sensing that Susie knew of Dennis's proposition she brought her up to speed about the status quo of the relationship and living arrangements. While she was relating all this to Susie, they saw Kel Brackett approach their table. 

He overheard Dixie's comments and felt a deep sense of loss. He had always loved her but had never had the nerve to tell her of his feelings for her. Now it's too late, I've lost her to another man he thought. Feeling awkward, as he was already making a beeline for their table having been seen by both woman, he couldn't alter his course. As he sat his tray down his apple tried to commit kamikaze by rolling off onto the floor, he caught it just in time. Dixie moved over and he sat next to her on the bench seat. She was close enough that he could feel her body warmth permeating through his clothes. 

Lunch remained a pleasant diversion for Susie. When Dixie's lunch break was over, Kel rose to let her out. He looked longingly at the back of the head ER nurse and sighed. Remembering that there was still someone else at the table he turned to see the knowing eyes of Susie Gage staring at him.

“If you don't mind my asking but how long have you been in love with Dixie, Dr Brackett?”

"Wow, you don't shy back from pulling any punches, do you?"

"That's what everybody loves about me. So how long, as it's clearly written all over your face?"

“About ten minutes after I met her. She put me to rights about nurses not being my hand maiden.” He laughed but there was a longing and sadness in the laugh. 

Putting her hand over his, she gently said, “I'm sorry Dr Brackett. Loves a bitch at times, isn't it? We sacrifice so much for those we really care about and sometimes it's to our cost. I wish I had something to say that would take your pain away or make it easier.” Susie got out from her seat, put the shoulder strap of her handbag over her shoulder and leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Never give up hope. She didn't say yes to moving in with Dennis. I know you heard, so what does that tell you?”

“That hope springs eternal.” Kel laughed as he tried to pushed his thoughts of him and Dixie getting together to the back of his mind. If not Dixie then maybe someone else was out there waiting for him. 

Chapter 9

It was Johnny's first day back at work. It had been three weeks since he had last pulled up to the parking lot behind the Station. Chet was unusually chipper and sporting a large grin as Johnny walked in.

“Good morning, good morning, good morning.” Johnny hailed as he entered through the kitchen door. Seeing the excitement on Chet's face, Johnny immediately thought Chet had set a welcome back water bomb for him somewhere. He immediately looked up above the door frame, seeing nothing he cautiously proceeded to the locker room. 

Marco was getting dressed. Not trusting Chet's denial, he asked Marco to open his locker for him. Giving Johnny a strange look he obliged his friend just to see what Johnny was worried about. Nothing happened. With sudden ease Johnny changed and made his way into the kitchen to join the others for coffee before roll call. 

With all the men in there, Chet decided to tell everyone his good news.

“I'm gonna be a Dad! Nellie's pregnant!”

Hearty congratulations where duly given with back slaps and handshakes. Roll call was delayed by five minutes while Chet received jokes about his ability to be a dad and if they planned on calling the baby 'Phantom'.

Captain Stanley decided that since the news was on babies, now was a good time to tell the guys about the latest developments in the Stanley household. 

“Emily and I have applied to be foster parents. So far we have passed all the tests and interviews. We have a home visit scheduled for next week and if we pass that and our character references check out then we will be fully fledged state registered foster parents. Our case worker can't see there being any problems with the final steps so it looks pretty much a go.”

A second round of congratulations were given out with comments of the Stanley's being great foster parents and the child would be lucky to have them. Feeling as happy as the day Emily returned to his arms, Hank called it time for roll call and the men from Station 51 followed their leader out to the apparatus bay. 

“Now after all that news I'd like to welcome you back John. You were missed. After roll call I need to see you in my office. Relax, it's only about your medical certificate.”

Flicking over the page on his clipboard he read directly from it, not making eye contact with his men. He knew the next words out of his mouth were going to provoke a lot of questions and fear. He cleared his throat several times before commencing reading from the clipboard

“Right. HQ have a few announcements. They will be pinned to the notice board. Please make sure you read them by the end of shift. Before I continue, I want you to know that this affects every man from Chief Houts to current trainees. As you know HQ are working very closely with the Arson squad in the 'Eradicator' arson fires. Since the death of two people so far, as a direct result of the fires, Homicide have been involved. HQ were approached by them requesting the fingerprints of all employees. Since we are government employees we are required to comply.” As he suspected the men started to voice their concerns ranging from disbelief to outrage to acceptance. Holding his hand up he gained the attention of his men again.

“Trust me, I know exactly how you're feeling. I've have two days to get used to this idea. All Captains were called to a meeting at HQ on Monday. I can't go into details, mainly because nothing of import regarding the 'Eradicator' fires was divulged. But I think this edict is a direct link to those fires. You can make your own deductions from the request. There will be a representative from the investigating homicide team arriving sometime today between 1100 to 1130 hours, when we will be stood down while our fingerprints are taken. I expect 100 percent compliance with this edict. Failure to do so will put you under further scrutiny from all parties concerned. Please don't let me down. I have the utmost faith in all of you having nothing to hide. If it makes you feel better, I will be the first in line to freely give them my prints.” Hank looked then at each man in the eye. Pleased to see that no one averted their eyes. It just confirmed what he already knew. He was confident that the arsonist was not one of his men. Chores were then given out. The men disbanded and straight away a heated discussion ensued as to what the new order meant. 

“I'm telling you, they've got fingerprint evidence. You heard the rumor from way back that they thought the 'Eradicator' was a firefighter. It's not the first time that a firefighter has turned arsonist. Man, what a nutcase!” Chet was still talking when Johnny entered Hank's office. 

“Close the door, John.”

Complying with the order, Johnny went to sit down when Hank stood and walked around the desk and took Johnny's hand. 

“I wasn't quite honest with you John. Your med certificate is in order. I just wanted to thank you for your help that day when I was at my lowest. You saved my life, my marriage and my career. Words aren't enough, I know, but I want you to know that I wouldn't be standing here today with several blessings in my life right now if it wasn't for you and your wife. Your compassion and determination are exemplary John. Emily and I would like to show you our gratitude by inviting you and your family to dinner on Friday. Or if that's not convenient just name the day and we'll take it from there.”

“Thank you Cap, I'm only pleased that everything has worked out well for you. I consider you not only a good friend but one of my greatest mentors and well... role model. I can only hope to be half the man that you are. You are an inspiration and seeing how rock bottom you were just shows your indomitable spirit in rising up when all hope seemed lost. I'm sure we have nothing planned for Friday but I better check with Suz before I commit. I'll let you know later on today, Cap.”

“Now, let's go see what mayhem that twit has stirred up. It's a scary thought Chet becoming a father. Let's hope the child doesn't take after him in the pranking department.” 

By 1200 hours the men of 51's were washing black ink off their fingers. The mood was sombre as the reality of the situation hit home. 

“Man, could you imagine how bad you must feel if your were arrested and got processed with fingerprints and mugshots 'n all. Sure wouldn't be a great feeling I bet. This is bad enough and we're all innocent. It's harder than I thought getting the ink off your fingers. Pass the soap back over Mike. Thanks buddy.” Chet started soaping up his hands again.

While his men were in the washroom, Cap was making clam chowder for lunch and was hoping that they wouldn't get toned out now that they had been put back into service. Faint traces of black ink were still visible on his fingers. He hoped they caught this twit soon. It was leeching into their working life at Station 51, all the Stations he no doubt thought. The sooner he was found the sooner life would get back to normal and being suspicious of your fellow brother would evaporate. 

“How's the house hunting going Chet? Found anything you like?” 

“Man, it's harder than I thought, Roy. Nellie and I can't seem to agree on what we like. We're going out again on Sunday. We have a list of what we want. Not one place yet has had everything on the list. Were even toying with the idea of building but I'm not too sure if I want to go down that route. Too many headaches with color schemes and curtains.”

The men starting laughing when they envisioned Chet picking out curtains.

“What? What did I say?”

“Curtains. Will you have matching cushions to go with them?” Marco wanted to know. 

“Yeah, they're called whoopie” Johnny replied, causing Mike to splutter out his mouthful of chowder as he laughed so hard. Even Chet joined in seeing the funny side of it. 

Adding to the good humor, he wondered out loud if you could get whoopie curtains to go with the cushions. At this point Roy was thumping Johnny on the back as he was choking on his soup. The sombre mood only a few minutes ago was gone replaced by six men laughing to the point their stomachs hurt. 

Hank wiped his eyes and looked at his twits sitting at the table. It was moments like these that he was proud to be their Captain. He could always rely on Chet to do or say something to lift the mood. 

The laughter was stopped by the tones calling out the Engine to a gas leak in a residential area. 

Johnny and Roy cleared the table and decided to do the dishes. When that was complete, Roy got the books out and started studying for the upcoming Captains exam. Johnny still had mixed feelings about it. He wanted his best friend to be happy and to do well but the pain of not seeing him sitting beside him in the squad hurt. He turned down Roy's offer to help him study. 

Not wanting to disturb his partner, he strolled out to the parking lot where he eyed the basketball. Giving it some thought he decided he didn't want to play hoops. He climbed the hose tower instead to look out at life driving by at speed on the 405. 

***---***

Dennis had just returned from a trip to New York. The flight had been smooth and he had daydreamed about him and Dixie not only living together but being married. He had purchased a ring from a fine jewelers in Fifth Avenue. He put his hand to his chest and felt the reassuring little velvet box sitting close to his heart. He had plans to met up with Dixie that afternoon and to take her out. He had booked a table at her favorite restaurant and planned on proposing that night to her. He was throwing caution to the wind. He knew she liked her independence but you only lived once and there is only a promise of tomorrow. Only a fool waited for things to happen, whereas he preferred to be in the driving seat of making things happen. Tonight he hoped she'll say yes.

He was travelling along the freeway with the lunchtime commuters, smiling at the thoughts in his head when an 18 wheeler beside him lost control and slammed into the the cars on the inside lane before tipping onto its side. Dennis never knew what hit him as his car was crushed under the weight of the semi. The resulting car pile up left a trail of destruction half a mile long. 

***---***

Johnny heard the tones sound calling several engines and squads to a pile up on the I-405. Their squad wasn't called. The sun was trying to make headway through the overcast day. It was early fall and the days were getting cooler. Cars where streaming past below and in the distance he could see the outlines of L.A. city. A cold shiver shook his body. Goosebumps were on his bare arms and he rubbed at them briskly to warm up his skin. The coldness disappeared as quickly as it came. Thinking it was the cool breeze he gave it no more thought. He heard the Engine come back a while later. Voices wafted up from the open apparatus door to the parking lot. 

Mike came out and picking up the basketball called out to Johnny to see if he wanted to play a bit of one on one. Feeling like he needed to warm up a bit as the coldness had returned, he climbed down to take Stoker on.

***---***

The squad was called out to a child in respiratory distress late in the afternoon and was quickly followed by four more calls. Finally getting back to the barn at eight. Not trusting the tones to call them out again both men were scoffing down Cap's casserole with creamed potatoes and broccoli. 

Over coffee they were filling out their log book when a knock came to the back door. It was police officer Vince Howard. 

“Hello Vince. A bit late for a social call isn't it?” Johnny said as Vince stepped into the kitchen.

“Hi, Johnny. Unfortunately I'm here on official business. Can I see you Captain Stanley in your office, please.” 

“Sure, come with me.”

Immediately after Vince and Cap left the day room cum kitchen Chet stated what everyone was thinking.

"I tell ya. It's about the 'Eradicator'. I bet someone's fingerprints from here must match fingerprints they have from a fire scene. Which one of you guys is it. Own up now. It wasn't me!” Chet said emphatically. 

Five pairs of eyes looked at each other. Johnny could feel his face turning red from the looks of suspicion on every bodies faces as they all looked at one another. The more he tried to control his blushing, the more he blushed. Chet seeing this, pounced.

“Johnny! Why d'ya do it man? I really want to know.” Chet was right up against Johnny and was ready to lay into him when Captain Stanley came into the room. 

“Chet! What the hell do you think you're doing? Back off, NOW! I will not tolerate false accusations and innuendo in my Station. Not now, not ever. Do I make myself CLEAR!”

Chet took a couple of steps back from Johnny, but his eyes never left him as he heard Hank ask for John to follow him into his office.

“See, they've caught him. To think we had the sicko right under our nose. Eating with him, Sleeping with him....you know what I mean. All the time he must've been laughing at us.”

“You don't know that Chet. You are putting two and two together and getting five. There could be a whole lot of reasons why”, at that point a loud No could be heard coming from Cap's office, breaking into Roy's defense of his partner. 

“Sounds like he's trying to deny it. I bet they have hard core evidence, otherwise Vince wouldn't be here.” Chet said with some justification in his voice.

“It sounded more like a cry of pain and anguish than a denial, Chet. Will you stop making accusations as you're gonna feel a right idiot when you find out you're wrong. Johnny is no more the an arsonist then you are. None of us here are the arsonist. Now be prepared to apologize to Johnny when he comes out.” Roy turned back to face the direction of Cap's office. A hush fell over the men as they waited to see what was going to happen next. Roy's words silenced Chet and Marco was shaking his head at Chet every time he glanced his way.

Cap appeared at the doorway and asked Roy to go to his office. 

“Oh, my God. They were both setting the fires.” Chet said , “I didn't see that one coming.”

Cap walked up and hit Chet over the head. “And you won't see the next one coming if you keep that up. It's not about the arson. If you must know, John's Uncle-in-law was killed today in a pile up on the 405. 

Chet felt instantly bad for his earlier accusations and treatment of Johnny. 

“Oh man! I'm an idiot.” Chet ran his hand through his hair setting his curls into disarray. 

“Dios mio!!” Marco crossed himself and mumbled something for a few seconds before looking at Chet. “I couldn't agree more, amigo. You owe Johnny an apology, man!” Marco said as he went to make a fresh pot of coffee, as he felt the need to be doing something rather than nothing right now. 

Cap left them to go back into his office. He appeared a short while later, with Vince by his side. Seeing Vince out to his car, Hank sat at the table upon his return, his elbows resting on the table, his head in his hands. He never wanted to be a witness to seeing one of his men crumple in front of him again. Johnny's words of there being only him and Susie left somehow cut him to the bone. To have no other elders in your family must be a sobering thought. 

Marco sat in the chair beside Hank. He gently asked if there was anything he could do to help Johnny.

“I've stood the squad down. Roy's taking him home. There's nothing we can do tonight but just help him through it when the time comes. I'll be in my office, can you bring me a coffee in when it's ready Marco. Thanks.” 

The men were all sitting at the table when Johnny and Roy walked through to leave by the kitchen door. Chet, who had been turning himself inside out with guilt was the first one to stand in front of Johnny and block his path out. 

“I'm really sorry Johnny. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry for the accusations and I'm really sorry about your Uncle-in-law. If you need anything done, please let me know, buddy and I'll be there. Anything at all. Give my condolences to Susie from me.” He then threw his arms around Johnny giving him a big bear hug before stepping back. Then Marco and Mike gave their condolences and expressed how sorry they were and that they'll be thinking of him and Susie. Marco had them in his prayers already. 

When Roy drove up to Johnny's house every light was on and several cars were in the driveway. Johnny slowly got out and made his way up the porch steps. Entering the great room he saw Susie sitting on the couch being supported by Nellie on one side and Dixie on the other. Dixie had tears running down her face and Johnny was taken aback as he had never seen her cry before. She was trying to give comfort to a distraught Susie when it looked like her own heart was broken in two. 

Kneeling down in front of his wife, he took her hand and kissed her palm. She looked up and seeing Johnny in front of her, broke out into a fresh bout of heartbreaking sobs. He leaned in and held her tightly while she sobbed against him. 

“I'll take it from here. I'm so sorry Susie. I'm sorry for your loss too, Dixie. Nellie, thank you for being here. Please stay the night. Both of you. We have the guest rooms ready. Neither of you look fit to drive.” Johnny's voice was breaking as he spoke. 

He hadn't said a word on the drive home. He had just sat in the passenger seat, staring out the side window into the night, arms laying limply on his lap. The occasional sob breaking free every now and then and Johnny's hand wiping away the tears from his face from time to time. Roy had glanced over a few times and he could see tears glistening on Johnny's cheeks as they went past the street lights. As they got closer to Johnny's home the lights became fewer and fewer until the only lights breaking into the darkness came from the headlights of Roy's car. 

Chapter 10

The funeral fell on an overcast Thursday with the threat of rain. The church was full of friends of Dennis and his surviving family, namely Susie and Johnny. The ceremony was a celebration of his life. Friends went up and told stories of how he had helped or supported them. Other friends related funny anecdotes and how he was usually the instigator of a prank or two. Susie got up and gave the eulogy. She had to stop a couple of times when her grief and tears took her voice away. Johnny came up and stood by her side. Then he gave the last of the tributes before resuming his seat in the front pew with Susie and Dixie.

After the internment, a long caravan of cars followed out to the Community Hall that Dennis had been so involved in. The hall was partly finished. There was more construction and finishing to be done but the money was running low. Fund raisers where happening all the time to get the remainder of the building done and to buy supplies for its various uses. 

Johnny taught first aid and fire safety in the home here once a month. Susie taught judo every fortnight. Never in their wildest dreams did they think they would be holding a wake here, let alone Dennis's wake. Dixie came over and gave both Susie and Johnny a hug. Her face was pale and her eyes were red. 

“I didn't know how much I loved him, until he died. He kept asking me to move in with him. I should have got over my stupid independence and wanting to prove I could manage on my own. I only wish I had said yes. Such precious time wasted. Memories denied. I robbed us of happiness. Who knows maybe he wouldn't have been in that spot at the time if I had gone with him when he asked. We could've been a few minutes later leaving the airport. Just a mile further back and he would be alive today and none of us would be sitting here grieving with our hearts in pieces. I swear, as a legacy to Dennis, I'm not going to let a moment pass me by when it comes to living my life and being happy.” Dixie broke on a sob. New tears welled in her eyes and she wiped them away with a wet handkerchief. 

Dixie was the first of many that came up and shared stories in private and how sorry they were and how Dennis had impacted and changed there lives. It appeared that Dennis did things on the down low and didn't want any recognition or public accolades for what he had done. He had helped a lot of people. The number of friends and business associates from L.A. to New York was a testimony to how much he had meant to everybody. Susie may have been his only blood family but he had a large family of friends that cared for him deeply and missed him.

On the short drive back to the house, Johnny broke the heavy silence in the car. “I was thinkin'. How about we make a donation to the community hall in Dennis's memory so that they can finish the build and buy equipment and stuff. The one proviso being that the hall is called the 'Dennis Sommer's Memorial Community Hall'. Whaddaya think?”

“I think that's a wonderful idea. I think Uncle Dennis would like it too. We'll put it to the committee members at the next meeting.”

Johnny turned the Land Rover into their long driveway, he was pleased the worst part of the day was over. It had been very taxing. Kicking off her heels and collapsing on the sofa, Susie could feel like she could finally let it all out. There were no well wishers impeding her instincts to vent and rage against the injustice of it all. She didn't have to put on a brave face or keep up pretenses anymore. She was in the sanctuary of her own home. A place where she could be herself, warts and all, and not be worried about what everyone thought. Finally, after four days she could scream at the world at large and vent her anger, her grief, her confusion. Her emotions were roiling inside her. Johnny was there, her solid as a rock husband, always by her side. Helping her, holding her as she asked again and again why and cried into his arms at night. She wanted the affirmation of life, to stick a finger up to death and tell it to go to Hell. Death and grief wouldn't be victorious in the Gage household anymore. Well, at least not after today. 

“Make love to me, Johnny. I want to feel alive inside, I want this all to go away. I need to know that this...this feeling won't be here forever. I need to reclaim my life back. Get out of this pit of misery and despair. I want to laugh again, feel love in all it's multifaceted glory. I want it singing in my veins. Take me and take me hard, Johnny. Please.”

***---***

It was a harsh coupling. Rough and desperate. Passionate and forceful. Noisy and demanding. Unrelenting and all consuming. Johnny could feel himself on the brink, he told Susie he was going to cum. Her hand encircled the base of his penis. She was denying him his release.

“More. Give me more! Don't stop!” Susie gasped out. 

She pushed up and rolled him over so that he was now on the bottom. Straddling him, she controlled the depth of his thrusts. She was in control. Her breathing was harsh and fast as she repeatedly rode her husband hard. 

Feeling the tightening in his balls recede, he held her by the hips as he jack hammered himself into her. Plunging deep into her wetness. He was moaning now with each stroke. Susie brought her hips down hard and ground against him. His finger found and rubbed her clit. Her movements became erratic and then she came. Her body stiffened and she was held in an orgasmic bliss. She felt like she was out of her body looking down at herself straddling her husband who was still pushing in and out of her relentlessly and with great determination. She felt dizzy with release. She fell against his chest and growled into his ear for him to keep going, not to stop. 

He flipped her sweat sheen body over and increased his tempo. Harsh breaths were forced from him as he neared his climax again. This time he wasn't going to be denied. 

He placed her legs on his shoulders and increased the tension around his shaft. He pushed in harder and faster, feeling her quiver beneath him. Susie was starting to moan, thrashing her head from side to side on the pillow. Her hands clutching the sheets. Arching her back off the bed. Pushing down on his shoulders to angle herself higher, deepening his penetration. 

“Fuck me, harder, Johnny, do it harder. I want to feel you in me long after you're out. Now, fuck me!!” Her hands clasped the back of his thighs, pulling him in closer, She dug her nails in piercing his skin and drawing blood. 

Spurred on by the siren underneath him he pummeled into her. His balls smacking up against her butt cheeks. The headboard knocking against the wall. His sweat falling from his face, his hair, onto her nubile body. Her breathing picking up till they became short and fast gasps. 

“Yes, yes, oh God, Yes!!!” Susie came again. He saw the orgasm rippling through her body. He felt her clench down on him, tightening her hold on his throbbing shaft. His balls tightened, drawing up and close to his body. The feelings in his groin intensified and he could feel them starting to bloom, spreading throughout his body. The sensations were invading every cell in his being. They felt like they were exploding and setting off a chain reaction. He knew it was only a matter of a few more punishing strokes and he would be cumming. He was grunting now with the exertion his body demanded of him to reach it's goal. 

He drove in deep within the beautiful vixen beneath him and felt his orgasm escape and come to life. It was one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had. He came long and hard. Crying out as he ejaculated five times in quick succession deep inside his wife's body. His body arched into perfect stillness, his muscles tense and solid. When he had shot his load he jack hammered Susie some more before his shaft started to slightly soften.

Collapsing on top while still buried within her, their wet skin sealing them together, he kissed her forehead and then nestling his sweaty head into the crook of her neck he nuzzled on her neck briefly before the demand for oxygen became too great. Unable to speak as he was trying to suck air into his lungs. He just lay there feeling Susie wrap her arms around him and pull him closer. Her legs encircling his lower body. He could feel his heart slowly coming back to normal from the staccato beat earlier. Susie bit into his shoulder and then sucked and licked the spot of pain away. 

His penis was warm and snug within her moist cavern. His penis twitched as he felt it start to thicken. 

“Ready to go again?” He whispered into the shell of her ear. 

Susie raised her legs around his lower back and tightened their hold and asked him what was taking him so long. 

Kissing her on the lips they made love again, this time more slowly and less demanding. They climaxed together this time with him spooning her from behind. Their orgasms catapulting them into the realms of hedonistic bliss. 

“Thank you.”

“For sex like that, anytime.” Johnny was planting tiny kisses on the nape of Susie's neck while holding her close to him.

For the first night since Dennis's death they slept soundly through the night. Susie cradled securely in his arms.

In the morning, Susie took advantage of Johnny's morning erection and went down on him, waking him up with a blow job to die for. Finally, driven by their need to clean themselves, they showered together where Johnny returned the favor and went down on his wife bringing her to an earth shattering climax within minutes.

She donned a lightweight polo necked sweater successfully hiding the several love bites on her neck. While combing her hair she wandered to the open window in the master bedroom looking out to see Johnny down below, walking across the yard to the horses in the stables. His bare back had several fingernail scratch marks. She couldn't remember doing that. But then she didn't remember Johnny biting her neck as often as he did. Smiling, she made up a fresh bed and gathering the washing went downstairs. 

They had an appointment to see Dennis's lawyer at eleven o'clock later that day. Then they had to go and collect their little brood from the Stanley's. They hadn't seen the boys since yesterday morning when Emily had come to collect them. 

Susie was dreading going to the lawyers. It was going to be hard having to hear his final words spoken by a stranger. As tears threatened to fall, Susie took a deep breath, wiped her eyes, told herself she could do this and made her way out to see Johnny. 

Chapter 11

They entered the lawyers office on the 23rd floor of the Morrison Square Building in downtown Los Angeles. The lawyer, Mr Coulston, was waiting for them. He extended his hand to Johnny and Susie. His grip was firm and his palm was soft. His power lay not in his hands but in his mind. He was one of the most sought after lawyers in L.A. Her uncle always went for the best. 

They were taken through to a large conference room where a long golden beech wood table took pride of place. A carafe of water with four crystal glasses sat on a beautiful silver salver. The grieving couple were surprised that apart from them and the lawyers, no one else was present. 

“On behalf of Coulston, Wilcox and Bailey we would like to extend our sincerest condolences. We know this must be a very taxing time for you both so without further ado shall we get started, if you haven't any objections that is?”

“Shouldn't we wait for the others.” Susie said.

“There is nobody else, all the beneficiaries of Dennis Sommer's estate are present, apart from your two boys, I believe. I can't see them being too upset not being here.” Mr Coulston replied kindly with just a touch of humor. 

“Oh, sorry. Please continue.” Susie sat back in the chair and tried to relax. 

The reading of the will took all of five minutes. In that five minutes Johnny and Susie's world exploded. Dennis had left them everything apart from a million dollar trust fund for each of their two boys which they couldn't access until they reached the age of thirty. 

The ranch and house in L.A and his apartment in New York City on fifth Avenue and all the possessions within belonged to Susie and Johnny. As did all his monies in there entirety. Which according to Mr Coulston was currently $21 million dollars and then there was his stock portfolio worth another $7 million. Lastly there was the trust fund for both Susie and Johnny, opened on the week of their wedding. Their trust fund was also set for when they turned 30 and had $5 million in each.

The Gage's just sat there. They were trying to take it all in. The amount of money was staggering. They had lost track of the totals. It took them a while to realize the lawyer was still talking. 

“There are papers for you to sign, then my associates will proceed with completing the legalities in transferring the above mentioned items into your name. There will be death duties to see to, of course. We have a wonderful taxation lawyer here and accounts department. We are a one stop department shop you could say. I believe you are already acquainted with Mr De Lacy. Dennis told me he had advised you to use him as your accountant a few years back. Dennis entrusted us to handle his affairs and I hope you feel confident enough to continue using our Offices. I have my junior partner available to go over this with you again at your convenience; in your own home if you prefer. Please don't hesitate to contact me if you have any questions. No doubt there may be some regarding his stocks. He has a very healthy portfolio.”

Finding her voice Susie informed Mr Coulston she was quite at ease with stocks and that her uncle had taught her as a child. 

Before you go, he gave me a letter to be given to you upon his death. You're welcome to read it here. The room is yours for as long as you like. If you have no more questions, I'll see myself out. In case you need anything, just pick up the phone over there,” pointing to a credenza. “ my assistant is on the other end and she has instructions to see to anything you require, including lunch.” 

Thanking Mr Coulston for everything he had done so far and arranging a time for Miss Calaberos, the junior partner, to come to their ranch the following week they decided to leave the building. Susie put the watermarked cream envelope in her purse. Her name was written in her Uncle's decisive style. She clutched the purse close to her chest briefly feeling a close connection, knowing that her uncle had held the letter in his hands. 

They pulled up at the Stanley's to collect their sons. They had decided not to tell anyone of the bequests. They were still reeling from it and were having difficulty letting it sink in. 

Hank let them in, they could hear RJ crying from inside the house. Emily was putting Jonboy down to sleep and had just picked up RJ as Susie walked in. 

“Here, let me take him off your hands. Looks like they have been keeping you on the trot. Isn't that so, little man?” Susie said as she blew a raspberry on his tummy. 

RJ was fussing until he let out a loud burp and then he settled down again. Emily offered Susie a coffee or a wine. She opted for the wine. 

Johnny was in the family room sipping at a beer. He was on bereavement leave for the next shift, then he was back to work. He looked tired Hank noticed. He didn't inquire about the lawyers meeting. They talked about the fostering process and Johnny joked that if they could handle two under 1 year old twin boys, then they could handle anything. Emily and Susie came through to join the men, with their drinks in one hand and a carrycot holding a sleeping baby in the other.

“They are looking so much like you Johnny.” Emily said as she took in the babies striking resemblance to the man in question. 

“Especially in the hollow leg department.” Susie said causing everyone to laugh. Johnny's appetite was legendary. 

“Little Jonboy appears to be gaining weight. He loves his food.” Emily told Susie.

“He's quickly catching up on his milestones in leaps and bounds now that the pyloric stenosis has been corrected. He should be off all meds by his first birthday.” Susie's voice wavered again as she realized Dennis wouldn't be there to share it with them. Everything kept revolving around Dennis, there seemed no escaping it, Susie thought.

Hank nodded to Emily and cleared his throat. A sign that Johnny recognized whenever Hank got nervous and had something to tell them that he'd rather not. 

Looking at his boss with an air of expectation on is face and seeing Hank look at Emily and her nodding slightly back at her husband, Johnny prepared himself for bad news. Hank, rubbed his hands together and leaned forward in his chair, his face took on a serious look.

“I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but it's better that you hear it now before you say anything untoward from simply not knowing..... Nellie lost the baby on Wednesday. She's doing well now and it goes without saying that they are both devastated. It was a molar pregnancy. I'm not sure what that is, maybe you may know more about it than me, John. Chet's back to work tomorrow. He wanted to pass on his apologies for them not being present at the funeral yesterday, as you can understand.”

“Oh, how awful for them both. I didn't even notice their absence, how bad is that?” Susie said. 

Johnny was nodding his head in agreement. 

"You both had a lot on your plate yesterday. It's completely normal, don't fret.' Emily kindly said to the young couple.

It was Susie that informed the Stanley's a bit more about hydadiform moles and ended with saying that Nellie could go on to have children later if the tumor hadn't spread into the uterine wall. The fact she was home showed it must be the lessor and more benign type of mole. 

The talk between them went on for a while about a wide range of topics including the arsonist . 

“Would you like to stay for supper?” Hank asked.

The offer was declined as they had to see to not only their own animals, but Dennis's too. They also needed to make a start on clearing out his house. There was a lot of work ahead of them. Decisions needed to be made. Things to be sorted. 

It was after four when they got home after seeing to Dennis's animals and sorting out his mail. Susie added doing a mail redirect onto her list. With the boys inside playing in the playpen in the grand room, Susie sat down and opened Dennis's letter while Johnny was out feeding their small menagerie.

Sotkazi ran up and sniffed the food before digging the ground around his food dish then walked away but not before he had wound himself in and out of Johnny's jean clad legs. Johnny brushed the black cat fur that clung to his legs as Bogart, the rescued golden lab wolfed down his food in five minutes flat and was now sniffing at the cats' food. Johnny shooed him away, only for him to follow Johnny into the field. He checked on Pretty Owl and Red Cloud then he grabbed Red Cloud 's mane and swung himself over onto the horse's bare back directed the horse out to the open field using nothing than a squeeze of his thighs. Soon he and the horse were moving as one as they ran headfirst into the fall breeze. The trees over the ridge were changing color and the hues of yellow, red and orange made the hillside look like it was on fire. 

Returning to the horses paddock he gave Red Cloud a quick brush down, promising the stallion that he would give him a proper brush later when he settled the horses for the night. Bogart was waiting for him by the fence and trotted beside him into the house where he bounded over to the playpen to check on his two charges before barking a few times. Seeing to his satisfaction that the boys were fine he plopped himself in the fading afternoon sun and nestled his head on his front paws before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

Susie held out the letter for Johnny to read. Silent tears dampened her face. Sitting beside her and draping an arm around her shoulders he took the letter and read it.

Dearest Susan, my little peanut,

I'm so very proud of you and all that you have accomplished. I loved every minute of being your Uncle and hope I did you justice by later being your step in father. I know that your parents would be very proud of you and now that I'm in Heaven with them and little Patricia. I'm sure they will tell me so.  
You have grown into a strong and independent woman. Your heart is big and full of love and compassion. Please do not mourn long for me. Life is too short for such maudlin things. Remember me with love and laughter.  
If you are reading this then you know of the trust funds I set up for your family. Use the money however you see fit. Make sure that you have fun with it too. Don't be all serious with it. Money is there to be enjoyed. Travel the world and see life from it's many sided faces.  
You will also know about the stocks. I had ruling shares in two companies. McGraw Publishing in New York and Big Pete's Tires. I thought that last one would surprise you. There are other shares and stocks in smaller companies. But they are the two main ones you need to know about because you effectively own them now.  
Both Pete and Michael Kornstein in New York are honest and loyal men. The Board members of these companies are trustworthy and intelligent. They will help you with anything. Remember our game with the monopoly money. Use the knowledge that I tried to impart. It will stand you in good stead. Part of your trust fund is made up of the monies you made as a child.  
With Johnny by your side, I know that you will be fine. He is a strong man and will support you in all your endeavors, I'm sure. At my age you can pick a good man when you see one and you've picked well there, my little peanut.  
It was the happiest day of my life walking you down the aisle in Susie's Field. Thank you for giving me that. Thank you both for making me a Great Uncle. With you two as parents I'm positive that they will grow into fine strapping men with great character and redeeming qualities, just like yourselves.  
I know this letter is short and you may wish it to be longer but it is what it is. I never was a man to say a great deal, or write it for that matter.  
Be happy, my love. Always be happy. Money may make things easier but it doesn't buy you happiness, as they say. You made me happy. That was your greatest gift to me. For that I thank you.  
Thank you for being in my life.  
Now, enough of that flowery stuff. Go tell that family of yours how much you love them and how they make you happy.  
Love you forever.  
Uncle Dennis. 

Chapter 12

Three months had gone by. Winter was now sending out calling cards stating it was on its way. Johnny and Susie had put the clinic build on hold as there were too many upheavals and decisions to be made regarding Dennis's inheritance. Initially Susie and Johnny had gone to McGraw Publishing in New York but after several discussions it was decided that Susie would step into Dennis's shoes and continue with the status quo he had set up regarding being a silent party. 

As a child Dennis had played a game with her using monopoly money buying and selling shares. She learnt about takeovers, liquidation, bankruptcy, consolidating stock. Many a weekend they would sit down in the family room as she scanned the financial times and share prices. Half the time she would pick a company to 'buy' as she liked their name. She lost a lot of monopoly money but there were times she made on her obscure little companies. Dennis would either add or subtract her monopoly money from her piggy bank, She went bankrupt so many times that she got more selective before choosing. Dennis would ask questions about the companies helping her to hone her skills. 

It was this long lost game they played that put her in a better position to initially take on Dennis's role. Johnny was quickly catching up. She was obligated to go to the annual Board meetings and could do conference calls when she had to make decisions. This was exactly how Dennis had managed to do it and with the help and support of Michael Kornstein, Susie transitioned into the role with only a few hiccups. It had been a huge learning curve for her. Johnny was beside her in every step. Often he would come up with a suggestion which proved to be the solution the Board where looking for. 

Big Pete would drop in or phone and they would have impromptu business discussions. Big Pete's Tire's was now in 27 states throughout the United States. The books showed a healthy profit in the last three quarters. It looked like the annual dividends were definitely going to be up. 

Slowly life took on a more settled cadence. They were looking at getting the clinic finished as soon as possible. Their contractors where busy with another project and so the completion of the hydrotherapy pool and the surgical suite and recovery stalls were on hold for the time being. They had decided to move the stud farm over to Dennis's ranch and convert the stud stables into recovery stables for the clinic. That way any risk of cross contamination of equine diseases would be reduced between the stud farm and the sick horses at the clinic. 

Her work at Walker, Clarke and Associates Veterinary Surgery was rewarding and she showed herself to be a talented equine surgeon. She had tackled some very complicated cases on very expensive horses and had favorable outcomes thereby entrenching her standing within the Equine community. 

***---***

Chet was in a hyper happy mood when Johnny returned to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee before roll call.

Not seeing a smile on his pals face since the miscarriage, he was pleased to see him looking happy. He knew it couldn't be about another pregnancy, Nellie was on strict orders to not get pregnant for six months post the molar pregnancy. 

“Okay, spill it. I can tell you're busting at the seams. What's got your pants in a wad?”

“We brought a house last night. Our offer was accepted and we move in in six weeks.” Chet all but blurted out.

Congratulations came from all the guys present and questions about the house and where it was followed. They had a nice three bedroom home with a den and a backyard in ground pool. 

“Better still it's close to really good schools and playgrounds for kids to fly kites and stuff. There's even a dog park down the street as well. Oh, there's a large workshop out the back. Nellie has forbidden my barbed wire collection to be in the new house, so it's officially for the barbed wire. My own man cave. I've already got plans for a bar and tv. We can have our poker games in there and watch sports while downing a few and chugging on cigars.” 

Everybody was happy for Chet. The guys couldn't remember the last time they had seen him genuinely smile. Obviously the plans for children were uppermost in his house selection and the pride he showed in planning a safe and happy home for his future kids shouted out loud and clear.

“Would any of you guys be free on the 14th of December to help with the moving.” Chet put his best puppy dog face on and received five unanimous yes's. 

Hank called the men into roll call. 

He stood before his men in the apparatus bay and looked at them taking in the camaraderie between them all. He had an announcement that was going to change the lives of two of his men, namely his two paramedics.

It is with great pleasure as a Captain, and with more than a sense of loss as a friend, that I make the following announcement. Congratulations Roy on passing the Captains exam. You came second out of the fourteen men. With a mark that high you should find yourself running a Station very soon. You deserve the promotion but I gotta say pal, I'm really gonna miss you around here.” 

Roy beamed with pride. The guys all cheered and clapped Roy on the back with congratulations of their own and started saluting him in due respect for his new rank, all except Johnny who felt the like the world had just opened up and swallowed him. 

Sensing their friends pain the guys toned down their response and stood back in line to finish off roll call. 

Cap returned to his office, claiming he had paperwork to do and the other three men quickly left to do their allocated chores leaving the two paramedics still standing by their squad.

“Congratulations Roy. That's a huge achievement and you deserve it. I'm happy for you pal.” Johnny said trying to keep the pain out of his voice. 

“Thanks junior. It's been hard keeping it secret for a week. Jo and I went out for a celebratory dinner when I got the news. It's been a bit mind blowing to say the least.”

This simple statement cut Johnny to the quick. Roy had known for a week and hadn't had the decency to tell him so that he could get over the shock in private instead of having to show his sadness in front of his co-workers. 

“You knew last week? Why didn't you tell me then. Why did I have to learn about something so important in your life from Cap? I thought you regarded me with more respect and... and loyalty than that. You're my best friend, Roy. Best friends don't leave their buddies to get blindsided in front of everyone like that. I don't know what hurts more, you having known and not told me or having to find out like this. Now if you don't mind I've got the morning calibrations to do.” The pain in Johnny's voice was clear to hear. Roy felt a bit of a heel. He had wanted to tell Johnny, he really did but didn't know how without causing pain. It looked like he had caused more pain now by letting Cap break the news. Sensing that Johnny needed time alone he walked slowly into the dorm to do the beds.

Cap had heard the exchange and felt sorry for Johnny. You've had a bumpy year this year pal and now you're going through another loss Cap quietly mused to himself. He decided that he would have a word to Johnny later and maybe call in that rain check for dinner he offered a few months back on the day his Uncle died. Picking up the phone he spoke to Emily and she was happy to oblige.

Johnny was quiet for the whole shift. His normally buoyant and exuberant personality was buried deep as he glumly sat at the table through lunch and then again at the late supper of Chet's Irish stew that he and Roy were now eating. The normal banter between them had been noticeably absent this shift. 

Chet had been eavesdropping from the kitchen in the morning and had heard the conversation between the two paramedics. He was quick to tell Marco and Mike of the discussion when the squad had gone on their first of several call outs that day. The guys decided to give them some space as it was heavy going losing your partner and best friend to another Station. They were a bit baffled as to why Roy hadn't told Johnny and thought maybe there had been an argument or something prior to this. It was the best they could come up with to explain Roy's behavior as this wasn't how the Roy they knew would treat Johnny. 

The men were watching one of Chets' favorite movies, 'The Attack of the Giant Leeches' while passing around the bowl of popcorn. Boot was nestled into the side of Chet, begging for some treats. Hank and the rest of the men where sitting in the wooden chairs arranged in a semi circle around the day room. 

Johnny had opted out from watching the movie stating he was feeling tired and was gonna have an early night. The guys thought it was because he was sad and hurt and just wanted time alone. 

Truth be told Johnny was feeling tired. His throat was niggly and his nose was slightly runny. Hoping he wasn't coming down with anything he settled himself into bed after setting up his turnouts. Soon he was fast asleep in his usual position. His left arm raised over his head, covering his eyes. 

The men were trying to be quiet as they readied themselves for bed. Johnny rolled over facing the wall and drew his knees up into a fetal position. A soft snore followed by a cough emanated from him before he grew still again. 

Roy looked over to his partner and briefly wondered if Johnny was coming down with something. Not being able to see Johnny's face he assumed it was nothing and climbed into bed. 

Had he seen Johnny's face he would have seen the flushed cheeks and beads of sweat clinging to his brow. 

At 0310 the tones went off calling several stations out to another warehouse fire in an area of town known to house several empty and derelict buildings. 

“Here we go again” Marco informed everyone as he was first out of the dorm and into the Engine. 

The squad led the way with Johnny giving Roy directions even though they were unnecessary as the flames could be seen in the distance. As they got closer the flames grew bigger. Roy's comment of it being a big one was not answered by Johnny. 

“We need to talk about this Johnny. I don't want you mad at me. I'm sorry, alright. I'm really sorry.”

“Save it, Roy. Let's just focus on the fire. Looks like we will be here all night.” Johnny swallowed painfully. Just saying that small amount had hurt his throat. 'Great Spirit, please just give me the energy to get through this.' he prayed as he was feeling definitely under par. 

Finding a space for the squad in among all the other trucks was hard but finally the Battalion Chief ordered them to the south face of the fire and the Engine pulled up behind them. 

It was a long and strenuous battle between the men and the raging fire. Loud explosions could be herd from inside the buildings. The 'Eradicator' had a definite signature. Explosive devices were set up in various parts of the buildings and then other devices in surrounding buildings would go off a short time later adding to the conflagration. Johnny was surprised to see the Arson team, dressed in turnout gear enter the other derelict warehouses around them with men in heavy padded outfits with a large glassed fronted helmet in accompaniment. Two teams of these men went into the warehouses either side with a pair of firefighters with a hose acting as their guard. Johnny and Roy were called to assist the third such team that had just pulled up. The heavily padded men, it turned out were from the bomb squad. 

'Ah, they're trying to get to the bombs before they go off. Get intact evidence. Clever.' Johnny thought as their small team entered, with some trepidation, into the third unaffected warehouse. 

Progress was slow. Johnny was just thankful that the fire hadn't taken hold in here as he wasn't up to dealing with all the heat, it was sapping all his remaining energy just to hold a dead hose.

A thorough search was made of the premises. Suddenly a flurry of activity and excited voices could be heard from the men behind them. Attached to a main support column was a small metal pipe with wires coming out attached to a watch face. Johnny's heart turned cold. There was the bomb and the timer right in front of him. They were ordered out and the bomb disposal man called for back up. One of the arson investigators would return bringing with him another bomb squad member. 

Johnny and Roy were pleased to be out of the warehouse and were ordered to the south side and recommence putting out the original fire. They never heard the bomb go off so they took that to be a good sign that it had been successfully disarmed. However the building next to them gave a loud boom and crumpled sending debris high into the air and surrounding areas. Luckily, after picking himself up and brushing off the debris he looked over and found Roy doing the exact same thing. They smiled at each other as they realized they had beaten death again. Picking up their flyaway hose they signaled to Mike to recommence their water. 

They fought long into the early morning. The sun was up and spreading diluted daylight over a light blue sky, before the all clear was given. Clean up took a while and Johnny and Roy saw the Arson investigators talking to the Battalion Chief. Roy and Johnny were summoned over.

“I've been informed that you were assisting the arson guys in the third warehouse. I am asking you to keep to yourself what you saw in there. You are to tell no one, not even your Captain. I don't need to stress to you how important it is we keep anything we learn on the quiet. We don't want to be tipping our hand to the 'Eradicator'. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir” Johnny and Roy said simultaneously to Battalion Chief McConikee. 

“By the way, congratulations on passing your Captains exam, De Soto. I believe you're in line for Captain Finnick's Station. He's retiring at the end of the month.” Seeing the look of surprise on Roy's face, he continued. “Promotion coming sooner than you thought, eh. We don't leave talent such as yours sitting around gathering dust if we can help it.” With that he clapped Roy heartily on the back, just about knocking him into an equally stunned Johnny. 

When they were finally stood down, the weary men all climbed into their respective engines and drove away leaving the Arson team and Battalion Chief in their wake. 

Both men in squad 51 were silent with their own thoughts back to the Station. Roy walked into Cap's office, not even bothering to take his turnout gear off first. Johnny went to change but Dwyer and his partner were there to get a handover of the supplies they needed, if any.

After a brief talk about supplies of which none were needed; and the fire which was huge and hot, Johnny wearily trudged his way into the locker room and changed as quickly as he could before leaving the building. Roy was still in with Hank as Johnny left the Station through the back door. 

Two weeks is all Johnny could think about as he drove home. He had two weeks left working with Roy before he would go to Station 63 on B shift. So not only would he loose his friend and partner but they had different roster schedules making getting together difficult. He worked out he had eight more shifts working with his friend and then he may be lucky if he saw him once in a blue moon, probably only if he subbed over at 63, but even that was unlikely as he hadn't subbed since the Patterson money. 

He was coughing a bit now and it hurt his throat every time. Now that the adrenaline from the fire was gone he could tell he had overtaxed himself. He felt completely depleted of energy and his limbs felt heavy and achy. Yep. I've definitely got something he thought as he shut down his vehicle outside the barn and with leaden legs made his way inside. 

Susie's work vehicle was gone. She had a difficult surgery today on an expensive mare. She had been reading up on a new technique at some Swedish conference the night before. The vet had developed a new technique which cut out a lot of time and so far had proved to show less complications and a better recovery time and lower mortality rate. She was about to perform the operation today with the Swedish vet on the line. It all sounded exciting but nerve wracking to Johnny's ears. 

Corinne, their nanny, was there feeding his two sons in their high chairs. Looked like it was baby rice with stewed fruit this morning. Explaining that he wasn't feeling well and didn't want to give whatever he had to his sons, he kissed the backs of their heads and climbed upstairs before having a shower and fell into bed exhausted, heart sore and achy. 

Chapter 13

“How ya doing, Honey?” Susie asked as she placed her hand on Johnny's sweaty brow.

“I'm doing OK. How are the boys? They're still alright. They're not sick too are they?” Johnny croaked out. His voice was raspy and his throat was sore and it hurt to talk and eat. 

“They're fine. It's just you that's got it. You rest that throat and I'll be back soon with soup and some tylenol for that fever.” Susie repeated her actions from the nursery and bent down and kissed her sick husband on his hot forehead and then pulled the quilt up to cover his congested chest. Johnny promptly threw the coverlet down exclaiming he was too hot to begin with and didn't need anymore heat. With a tut and a look of admonishment, Susie left to go down and get lunch ready. 

When she returned, Johnny was fast asleep with his left arm thrown over his eyes blocking out the winter daylight streaming through the window. Susie sat the soup down on his bedside table and walked over to the window and looked out to the construction workers as they were back and working hard to complete her clinic. A deep chesty cough erupted from Johnny causing Susie to turn her attention back to her husband. Johnny was still fast asleep and his right arm was draped over his chest holding the pain in, Susie thought, before she gave the outside one more brief glimpse. 

The build was going well and soon it would be opening its doors. It was a daunting but exhilarating feeling knowing that your plans were coming to reality. Susie looked back at her sleeping man and felt her heart swell in her chest as she thought of all he had gone through with that Patterson girl. Time had eased her pain at what Johnny had suffered but in a roundabout way they had a lot to thank Mr Patterson for. They wouldn't be sitting here today with money in the bank, excluding Dennis's money, and a freehold home and two businesses if it weren't for him. It was his money that had given them the ability to start all this. Feeling nostalgic and at a loose end, Susie went downstairs into the den and started to write a long overdue letter.

The occasional deep rooted chesty cough coming from the master bedroom broke into her consciousness and after completing her letter and addressing the envelope, Susie went back upstairs to once again check on her flu riddled man. He was stirring and groaning as he went to move in the bed. His face pulled a grimace as he tried to move his aching joints. Slowly he rolled onto his side, arms out flung in front of him and his feet sticking out of the bed. He finally stopped moving and his breathing took on a regular rhythm as he settled into a deeper sleep. He was now laying diagonally across the bed and had successfully managed to move the covers down to his waist. Sweat glistened on his body. His muscles, even in repose, showed superb sculptured definition.

Susie wiped his brow and exposed skin with a cool cloth. He shivered slightly, muttered something unintelligible into the pillow and remained asleep. His soup had developed a skin on it and looked less than appetizing. The tylenol sat beside the glass of water untouched. Another racking cough erupted from Johnny's lungs. The sounds were harsh and brutal. An audible wheeze could be heard after his bout of coughing subsided and Susie not feeling happy with the deterioration in Johnny in the last two days, picked up the phone and called their family doctor. 

Much as he protested, he could see the necessity of it all when his mind was clear enough to make the connections. He was now on oxygen via a mask and had a normal saline drip going into his right arm and was on four hourly nebulisers and an eight hourly antibiotic. Not only did he have the flu but he had developed a case of secondary bacterial bronchitis on top of it as well. His fever was sitting at 104 at the last check in. Cooling cares were instituted and another antibiotic was added to the mix. 

He had images of Dixie and Dr Morton flitting in and out of his awareness. Susie was there and then she wasn't. Roy and Joanne were there maybe, he couldn't be sure. The men from 51 were either figments of his weird dreams or they too had been to see him, he wasn't sure about anything while the illness held him in it's steadfast grip.

It was four days before Johnny's fever broke and he was over the worst of the chest infections. He was still pretty weak initially, his lungs felt heavy and talking tired him and made him prone to coughing. When he could finally walk and talk without getting breathless and his lung function was back to within normal range then he could go home. It took another four days but finally he was home and on sick leave for another week. 

It was into a heated discussion between Chet and Marco that Johnny walked into on his first shift back to work. Chet was adamant that the arsonist was a firefighter and Marco was trying to convince him that it was a whacko. They both agreed that he needed to be locked up in and the key thrown away. The argument stopped when Chet saw his favorite pigeon walk in with his uniforms slung over his shoulder and duffel bag in his other hand. 

“Well, well. Look what the cat's dragged in. How you doing Gage? Think you're ready to play with the big boys again?”

“It's good to see you too Chet. What would you know about the big boys, Chet? Isn't there a height requirement of say 6 foot to be considered a 'Big Boy', oh 5”7' Chet.”

Marco gave out a smothered snigger and Chet just stood there in his 5”7' flabbergasted stature while Johnny at 6”1', continued on into the lockers to get changed for work. 

Mike who had been sitting at he table and listening to the banter between his co-workers, got up and without a word, patted Chet on the head and sauntered into the apparatus bay preparing for roll call.

“You brought that one on yourself amigo. You're the smallest guy here! When will you learn.” Marco said with a chuckle and then went and joined Mike in the apparatus bay, followed by a spluttering Chet. 

It was going to be his first shift without Roy. He had missed the farewell cake that 51 brought in on Roy's last day as a paramedic at 51. Roy had brought some cake in to him at the hospital but the conversation was still very stilted between them, and Jo and Roy didn't stay long claiming they had to get back home to see to the kids.

He met Jay Mott or Smiley as he liked to be called, in the locker room getting changed. He hadn't worked with him before but had heard from Roy that he was a competent paramedic and Marco knew him from way back. 

The guy seemed friendly enough and after introductions went out to get ready for roll call. 

They were all in the apparatus bay ready for roll call and just waiting for their Cap to come out. Eventually, when Cap got off the phone, he made his way out to start a new 24 hour shift with his men. 

“Welcome back Johnny. Before I read out the notices from HQ, I just want to inform you that a permanent paramedic has been allocated to 51 A shift to replace Roy.”

Johnny was interested to see who his new partner would be. 

“On behalf of the men of 51 I'd like to be the first one to offer a warm welcome to you Jay. Our new permanent junior paramedic. You know everyone here, I believe, from your subbing for Johnny the last two shifts apart from Johnny himself, your new partner.” Hank said. 

Johnny took two things in very quickly. He was now the senior paramedic and Jay was his new partner. It still felt odd having a stranger standing next to him and not Roy. He didn't know how long he had been standing there thinking of Roy and feeling his loss as Cap cleared his throat and looked at Johnny them at Jay who had his hand out ready to shake Johnny's. 

“Oh, sorry. I was miles away. Wel.....welcome to 51 Jay...er, Smiley.” He said as he shook the hand of the man standing next to him. The words felt foreign on his tongue. He stumbled over his new partners nickname. Calling a stranger an intimate name from the get go seemed odd and intrusive to Johnny. Maybe with time he would get used to it. Right now it felt weird and he would continue to call him Jay until he felt more at ease with the man he decided.

Cap then informed the men that they had drills today. It would be a good way to see how the new man did and for Johnny to see what he could call upon his partner to do when the need arose. A series of groans came from Chet and Marco. Mike also sagged slightly when the thought of dragging a dead weight up and down the hose tower registered in his mind. He, like the other four men in line up was hoping for a call out. Something, long enough to put off the drills. but with no serious loss of life. Now would be a good time for the 'Eradicator to burn down a warehouse or three he was thinking. 

At the end of roll call, Hank called Johnny into his office. 

“I know you're hurting John with Roy gone and all. It's not easy getting a new partner. You and Roy were an institution. Sometimes it can be hard to adjust to change. I want you to know that my door is always open if you ever need to talk. Jay is a good man and I want you to give him a chance. Roy thought he was very competent and would make you a good partner. I've seen him in action and am impressed with his professionalism and abilities. I think you'll find he has a lot of qualities in him akin to Roy's. I'm hoping that you guys have a smooth transition. The drills today are partly for your benefit and Jay's to see how each of you perform. I have the utmost faith in you making Jay a welcome member of the team. Do you have any questions John?”

Shaking his head in a negative. Cap smiled as he got to his feet. “Good, good. Now let's go make Chet's day with some speed assembly tests. That should give us all a good laugh. It always amazes me how he fumbles through this when it's only a drill but can do it like greased lightening out in the field.”

Jay had done the morning calibration and was going through the trauma box when Johnny crouched beside him. Jay was about 5'10” with brown hair and blue eyes. He was of medium build and muscular. He had wide shoulders and what looked like a bodybuilders physique struggling not to burst the seams of his uniform. 

He had a strange accent, which Johnny couldn't place. He would do his best to get to know his new partner, he owed it to him. He vowed not to let his pain at Roy's leaving impede his partnership. 

“I've left the drug box for us both to do. I've been subbing at enough places now to know you don't upset the apple cart of the Station's paramedics. I thought we could do it together. Get to see where you liked things placed. Roy showed me before but now's the time to change anything as I won't know the difference, if you want.”

Johnny could see Jay was trying to fit in and be friendly at the same time. They did the drug box together with Johnny leaving it how it had always been with him and Roy. The list was made of supplies they needed so they went 10-8 to Rampart to fill it out.

“Good morning Dix. Have you meet my new partner, Jay. He's an official member of 51 as of this morning.”

“Good morning Johnny, and in reply to your question, yes, I've met Jay a few times now. Congratulations on finding a new home Jay. You've got big shoes to full as I'm sure you're aware of. I'm sure you will do well with Johnny by your side. Why don't you go with Carol to get your supplies while I have a catch up here with Johnny.”

Once Jay was gone, Dixie took her favorite paramedic by the arm into treatment room 2 which was empty.

“I wanted to see how you're doing without being overheard. Now how are you really doing, and don't try to feed me that doing fine line. You're not fooling anyone. I can see you aren't the same Johnny ever since Roy passed his exam.”

Johnny hedged for a bit before releasing his deepest thoughts. “It hurts, Dix. He did a complete 360 on me. Last year I asked him about being a paramedic when you have kids, Susie was expecting at the time. He told me you cope because of who stands beside you in a fire or rescue. Well I lost my support, he left me to stand alone. Oh, I know I've got a new partner and in time we will stand together but it's hard having to deal with it and build that rapport 'n trust, ya know. 

“He knew a week before I found out from Cap in front of the guys that he had passed. He didn't value my friendship enough to tell me to my face. Then when he came to see me in the hospital it was all about his new Station and the men he was looking forward to working with as if I was yesterday's news or chopped liver or something. He didn't phone to see how I was getting on last week. I'm hearing how he's doing from Susie via her phone calls to Jo. 

“When I phoned on his rostered day off, Jo told me he was out with the guys from Station 63. Jo would get him to ring when he got in or the next day. He's never phoned. Like I say, I feel hurt and discarded as if I meant nothing to him. Before you say anything, I know that he's probably struggling with finding his feet and getting settled into it all but I've heard on the grapevine that he's loving his job and wished he'd done it earlier.”

Dixie had heard that too from the paramedics from 63 when they had dropped off patients. Seems Roy had taken to being Captain like a duck to water. She could feel Johnny's pain and was amazed at how Roy had handled the breakup of the partnership. Wanting to ease the pain for her dearest friend she offered him her shoulder to cry on anytime he needed it. 

“You were there for me when Dennis died. I can only hope that you know I'm here for you anytime Johnny. Day or night. I know it's hard right now, but the pain and hurt will go away, Roy will realize he's been a bit of a jerk and come to his senses. It's all new and exciting for him right now and in time when the newness and excitement has worn off, I bet he'll come knocking on your door.”

“Yeah, well, he may find there's nobody at home. I'm not a doormat Dixie and I don't appreciate being treated like one. I'm willing to give Jay a chance and see how it goes. But, well... and this is only to stay between you and me. But I've been thinking that if it doesn't work out with Jay, I...I might leave the paramedics completely and focus on the stud farm. Susie and I have been trying to juggle a lot of things with work, the construction of the clinic, the boys, scheduling the nanny, dealing with Dennis's business concerns and well just everything really. Sometimes we don't have time to breathe.”

“Oh, Johnny. It would be a real shame losing you from the paramedics. You've saved a lot of lives. You and Roy do fantastic work out there.” Realizing she had used Roy's name she went to backtrack but Johnny had caught her out.

“Yeah, It's a hard habit to break. I've called Jay, Roy twice today and had to stop myself a few times since. It's gonna take some getting used to. Speaking of which, I better go out and see where my new partner is. I'll catch you later, Dix. We must have you over for supper one night. Bring Dr Brackett. I'm sure he'd love to come. I hear he loves horseback riding and blonde head ER nurses.”

Dixie stood with her mouth open. 

Seeing that he had stunned the lovely Dixie with that bombshell, he kissed her on the cheek, gave her a wink and a hug then whispered in her ear, “If you don't believe me, just ask him. I have it on very good authority that he's loved you for a very long time but he's too shy to tell you. You have to grab happiness where you find it, Dix, as life's too short and you never know what tomorrow may bring.” 

He left the room looking for his partner. As he was approaching the base station with his partner in tow, he saw Dixie and Dr Brackett in the glassed off room talking animatedly. 'Come on Dr Brackett', he thought, 'here's your chance. Don't blow it.' 

The drills got completed between call outs. Jay proved to be every bit as competent, both in the field and with the drills, as Johnny had been led to believe. 

Dr Brackett called for Johnny to come into his office when he had brought a head injury patient in for Dr Early. 

No sooner had the door closed than Dr Brackett bailed Johnny up about what he had told Dixie. 

“You know Doc, I'm not that into other peoples love lives. I had no idea you felt for Dixie the way that you do until Suz told me of your conversation in the cafeteria that day. Since then I saw the looks that she was talking about when you looked at Dixie. I couldn't believe how ignorant I was. They were plain to see, once you knew. I think if you were waiting for Dixie to notice, then it would have been a long wait. Now she does. What's the worse that can happen. She turns you down. You'll still be alone like you are now. She says yes and you might have a chance of getting together and who knows where it could lead too. You could both end up very happy. Either way, the way I see it I did you a favor and you can thank me later.” Johnny said with a smile. “So what'd she say? Are you going out or is it TV dinner for one?” 

“I've a right mind to report you, only matchmaking isn't a reportable offence. Not that it's any of your business but she said yes. We're going to Franco's tomorrow night.”

Seeing Johnny's face break out in a huge toothy grin, he ordered him out of his office but not before he made him promise not to tell anyone, then he relented and gave him permission to tell Susie. 

“Oh, and before I forget, Dixie and I would love to come over one night for supper and horseback riding. Just let us know when suits. Now get out of here. I've got work to do, like making a dinner appointment at Franco's. By the way, Gage, before I forget. Dixie and I say thank you.”

Johnny, laughed as he closed the door. Spying Dixie talking to Jay he went up to collect his partner. He winked at Dixie, who blushed, as he left the nurses station. 

Chapter 14

The inferno was shooting flames seventy feet into the air. Toxic smoke from the chemical explosions were choking down on the area and blocking out the daylight to those on the ground. Structures fell into the flaming furnaces of hell. The heat was intolerable and several firefighters had succumbed to heat exhaustion. Johnny and Jay were tending to the fallen when a loud boom ricocheted around the scene and debris was flung far and wide. The earth shook in response to the bang and men were thrown to the ground as anything standing was flattened in the blast and subsequent pulsating shock waves. Just as the men were struggling to get up to resume their fight another loud boom reverberated through their bodies. This time the sound emanated from the rear of the building. 

There was a flurry of activity as the firemen helped their comrades up and either carried or assisted the walking wounded over to the triage area. Reyboy and JC were working on a fallen linesmen from station 127. Their frantic actions depicting the severity of the man's injuries. The high pitch of a flat line punctuated the air and after valiant attempts to bring their fallen brother back from the arms of death their actions had come to nothing. It was with a sadness and heaviness of their hearts that the paramedics from 24 stopped their life saving attempts after Dr Early called it on the other end of the bio-phone. They covered the body with a yellow sheet and with no time for mourning received another fallen firefighter from their own Station with second degree burns from falling debris. 

They had been at the last Eradicator's piece of handy work for four hours now. Six stations where battling it out. Hoses lay on the hot asphalt in a woven symmetry like a spiders web. Burnt out shells of two warehouses lay to one side while another two were still sending flames and smoke up to the sky. It was hard and laborious work. The heat was oppressive and unrepentant. 

Brice went to stand to get another bag of saline to pour over another burnt firefighter from 63's. He took two steps and crumpled to his knees. Jay saw him go down and nodded to Johnny who was closer. Johnny went to check on Brice and found him to be in need of medical attention. He was hot and sweating profusely and complaining of nausea and weakness. No sooner had he told Johnny his symptoms than he promptly threw up on the hot asphalt. Diagnosing Brice with heat exhaustion, Johnny laid him down and took his vitals. He was about to contact Rampart when Chet and Stevens, a linesman from 63, brought a semi conscious Marco over between them. Johnny noted that there was an absence of sweat on his skin. The guys quickly divested Marco of his turnout and SCBA gear. They placed him next to Brice on the yellow sheets and Johnny took Marco's vital and wrote them in his little notebook. He then did a primary assessment of both men and finding no other injuries, contacted Rampart. Morton was on the other end and issued orders for both men with instructions for them both to come in on the next available ambulance. 

Jay went over and assisted Johnny with cutting off Marco's clothes leaving only his underwear on, while Johnny started the IV. Between them they got both men ready for transport and then Jay was summoned to another firefighter who had fallen over a hose and gone down hard on his knees. 

Johnny was sitting on the fold out seat between the two stretchers. His body swaying with the moves of the ambulance. Marco was semi conscious still and very disorientated, while Brice was issuing orders on what Johnny should be doing. Johnny went to check on the IV in Marco's wildly flailing arm. Marco feeling something interfering with him, lashed out and caught Johnny by his left eye. The resulting pain and sting made his eyes water. He got on the phone to Rampart and received permission to restrain Marco. 

Feeling the strain of initially fighting the fire before being called off to triage and making several trips in and out to Rampart, Johnny wasn't in the mood to here from Brice right now. “Can it, Brice. You're a patient here not the attending paramedic. So lie back and act like a patient.” He was met at the bay by Dr's Morton and Brackett. Carol stood to one side allowing the men to be wheeled out and she left with Dr Brackett and Marco. Johnny helped wheel Brice into treatment room 5 with Bruce, an orderly, and Dr Morton. 

“Nice bruise you got there, Johnny. That the gift Marco gave you?” Morton said with doctorly concern in his voice. 

'Yeah, but its nothing.” Johnny said as he gingerly palpated his left eye, which was slightly swollen and sore to the touch. Another black eye to be sporting for a week or so until the bruising went away. Knowing Marco, he would feel very bad for hurting his friend. Knowing Susie, she would feel unhappy that he got hurt in the line of work and would worry more about him being a paramedic, making him feel bad. 

“If you don't need me, I've got to be getting back. It's really bad back there. There looks like a few more fallen firefighters might be coming your way at least.”

Given the all clear to go by Dr Morton, he hopped into the front seat of an ambulance that was returning to the fire. The three men discussed the arsonist and their theories on who the firebug was on the way back to his latest creation. 

Rejoining Jay and the paramedics from 24 he was quickly in the thick of it again as more injured or heat exhausted firefighters were brought to them. Between Jay and himself they made three more trips into Rampart before the fire was under control and all the men were called to do clean up. With the triage area cleared and equipment put back, all the paramedics were reviewing their supplies and making lists of what they needed. Having made themselves 10-8 to Rampart, a convoy of three red squads left the fire scene with Johnny leading the way. 

According to Dixie, Marco, who had been diagnosed with heat stroke, was doing better. He was more coherent and his temperature was coming down. He had had one seizure but they managed to stop it early with diazepam and cooling cares. He was up in room 312, Dixie told them. Jay opted to go see his buddy while Johnny stayed to replenish their supplies. 

It had been three weeks since he had told her that Dr Kelly Brackett loved her. He knew of the first date they had gone on but had no idea if they were still seeing each other. Dixie was the first one to bring it up. 

"Kelly and I were wondering if this Saturday would be a good day to come over and take you up on the horseback riding and supper. We have that day off and noted it was your rostered day off too." 

Johnny inwardly smiled, so they are together. He was happy for them both. “Sure Dix, I can't see that being a problem. You're both welcome to stay the night too if it gets too late. We have the guest room ready.”

Dixie heard straight away the use of the singular 'room' and not rooms. “I won't have you spreading rumors, young man. We've only managed five dates, given our rosters. We're taking it slowly. So far it's been nice and we've had a good time. Neither one of us want to spoil it.”

Okay, Dix. But if he makes you happy and you him, don't let your pride and independence become the third person in the relationship going forward, eh. You both deserve love and happiness. I hope it goes well for you both. You'll not hear another word from my lips about it to you or anyone else, well, apart from Susie that is. But she can keep a secret as well.”

“We'll be there about two, is that alright, Johnny?”

“We'll see you then. Bring an appetite with you. I make a great coq au vin.”

Johnny went up to see Marco, where he found Jay standing over their fallen friend. “He wake up and say anything?”

“No, He's been sleeping. I think it's the diazepam knocking him out like a light. His vitals are looking better. I think he's going to be okay.” Jay said as he turned to leave the room. “Well, we better get back to the barn. I need a shower and change of clothes in case we get called out. Don't want to knock out any patients with my BO and the smell of smoke.”

***---***

Marco was released from Hospital two days later. Mama Lopez was only too happy to have her son home, safe and well. She fussed over him and laid out a feast fit for several Kings. He had taken the break up with Maria badly but stoically. He didn't speak too much about it but the fact he was not getting himself back out into the dating scene told Mama Lopez all she needed to know.

Making it her mission to find her son a wife that would treat her beloved Marco well she had introduced him to Isabella. She had a good feeling about her and Marco had been out with her two times. They had plans to go out again on Saturday but now with Marco's recent illness the date was canceled, or so Marco believed, Mama Lopez had been busy behind the scenes. She had organised for her children still at home to go out bowling that night with her. Isabella was coming over to look after Marco. The family knowing what their mama was up kept the plan secret as they wanted their brother to be happy and to have someone special in his life.

***---***

It was Friday evening and the A shift were sitting around the table playing poker and ruminating about the arsonist. Chet was domineering the conversation. He was wondering when the nutter would be caught. Nothing had come of the fingerprints they had supplied according to him. They were no closer to catching him as they were when he lit his first fire over three years ago. The newspaper had run an article after the last fire of the financial damage he had cost the City of L.A. It was into the millions. Although the warehouses had been abandoned the owners had claimed insurance. Then there was the cost of lives, which stood at three. The funeral for their fallen brother was scheduled for Monday. He was to be given a firemen's funeral with full honors, befitting of those that died in the line of duty. 

Samson, who was subbing for Marco, was of the same opinion as the rest of A shift, that the guy was a firefighter. However as to the reason why no one could agree. Several theories abounded from being a sexual deviant to wanting to be seen as a hero. No matter the reason they were all unanimous that the guy should be locked up for the rest of his natural life. Chet was going for blood and wanted to be let loose with the guy for just ten minutes as he had known the last victim well. They had gone through training together and at one stage worked briefly at the same Station. 

***---*** 

Roy had picked up his new Captain's dress uniform from the dry cleaners. He had only worn it once before and that was when he had been officially made Captain at HQ. He was now polishing his shoes in preparation for the funeral on Monday. He had missed his job as a paramedic for a bit but had quickly adjusted to his new role and had come to enjoy it. His men were all experienced and managed a fire well which helped settle his nerves at the first few call outs they had had. He now knew how each man worked, their strengths and weaknesses. He had shown himself to be a natural born leader and his quiet and unassuming nature had earned his men's respect. He didn't care for the amount of paperwork his new role demanded but it was balanced out by the satisfaction he got in directing his men in putting out fires or helping out at accidents. 

He and Jo had thrown a backyard party to get to know his men in a more informal environment. The wives of three of his men were very friendly and soon Jo had been invited to their morning tea get-together's. Due to her husband's position she found that the woman often deferred to her when discussing current events. Jo found she quite liked the respect and unspoken authority her husband's position gave her in the group. 

Jo was downstairs seeing to Chris and Jennifer. Roy could hear Jennifer blaming her brother for breaking the vase. Apparently he hadn't caught the ball as they were playing catch in the lounge after they had been told not to by Jo only five minutes earlier. Next Roy could her Jennifer and Chris crying. He had heard Jo threatening to smack their bottoms if they continued to play up. 

Little footsteps followed by Jo's made there way up the stairs. A sniffling Jennifer and Chris went into their rooms respectively and Jo entered to see Roy placing his highly polished shoes in the wardrobe. 

“The bad weather is making the kids fractious.” Jo told Roy unnecessarily as she closed their bedroom door. Sitting on the bed beside him, she looked at his dress uniform hanging up on the door. A plastic dry cleaners bag keeping it clean. “I'm so pleased you are a Captain. I feel happier now when you go to work. I hadn't realized how stressed I would feel when you'd leave in the morning. Thank you for doing this for the family. You are happy now, aren't you Roy?”

Taking his wife in his arms he smiled as he replied he had never been happier and wished he'd done it years ago. Then he kissed his wife and laying her back on the bed continued to deepen the kiss. 

***---***

Nellie and Chet couldn't wait to start their family. She only had five weeks to go before her six months were up. She was still moving knick knacks and furniture around the house. They had moved in last week and were still deciding where things looked best. She went to the nursery and looked at the bassinet and the few baby clothes hanging up in the wardrobe before sighing with residual sadness at the loss of their first child. She would've been heavily pregnant by now. Her hand unconsciously went to her flat stomach. 

Leaving the room she went back into the kitchen to check on the Christmas cake baking in the oven. The smell was permeating throughout the house and smelt divine. It would be their first Christmas in their new home. This year the men at 51 A shift had Christmas eve and day off. She had left making the cake quite late but she had heavily laced it with brandy to make up for the lateness. 

Her thoughts were disturbed by the phone ringing.

***---***

Susie hung up the phone after talking to Nellie to see how she was settling in. She had seen to the animals and Sotkazi was deciding to grace his presence in the house. He was meowing loudly demanding her attention. He had been acting strange all day. Staying close to her and the house. Giving him a cuddle she noticed a lump on his side. Using her veterinary skills she felt the mass was mobile and about the size of a ping pong ball. Feeling growing concern she took him over to her clinic and took blood and gave him a good going over. He meowed loud and vehemently. Trying to scratch her as he went to escape from the stainless steel table in the surgery. 

She gave him a light sedation and waited for it to take effect. When she was satisfied that he was out enough she placed a needle into his paw and placed his head into an anesthetic face cone and turned up the sleeping gases. She then proceeded to make an incision into his shaved side and found the mass. She placed it into a sterile dish and checked for other masses. Finding three more she closed him up and reduced the anesthetic gas and increased the oxygen flow. She monitored his breathing, waiting till the rise of his chest became deeper and more regular . She sat and watched as Sotkazi become safe enough to transfer into the recovery room. While he slept she took the mass and dissected it making slides and examining them under the microscope. Her heart sank as she saw the cancerous cells staring back at her.

Using the phone in the recovery room, she phoned Johnny at work. 

***---***

Johnny returned to the table and listened to the men talk about the Eradicator. His earlier animation was absent and Cap picked up on it immediately. 

“Everything okay, John?” 

“Just some bad news regarding one of the pets at home. If you don't mind, I'll think I'll call it quits on the game.” Pouring a fresh cup of coffee, Johnny went outside to look at the early darkness of the night sky and the silvery light of the moon.

Susie had told him about Sotkazi and that it would be best to put him to sleep while he was still drowsy. Johnny sadly agreed and after telling his wife he loved her and checking up on the welfare of their sons had hung up and now he was reminiscing on the many happy memories he had of the little black kitten to the roaming black gib frolicking in the long grass. He had mentally picked out the spot where he would bury his little Sotkazi. In among the tall grass by the far end of his ranch. He would often see Sotkazi emerging from the grass, running home with his tail straight out behind him, zeroing in on his bowl of food. 

***---***

Dixie and Kelly Brackett were having coffee in the Gage's grand room. RJ was playing up and had woken Jonboy up from his sleep. Soon Susie had fed and changed both boys while Johnny was entertaining their guests. Placing both boys in the playpen until Dixie couldn't resist and picked up Jonboy to cuddle and kiss before moving onto RJ before replacing them in the playpen.

“How do you tell them apart?” Dixie asked. “They look the same to me.” 

“RJ is the first to wake and has the loudest cry. He's also the most adventurous and energetic. Jonboy is quieter and will follow his brother. He's also got the greatest appetite. But the dead giveaway is the little scar on Jonboy's tummy!”

Talk then went to RJ's namesake, Roy. Johnny had moved on from his pain regarding Roy's leaving. He hadn't heard from Roy much. Roy eventually returned the phone call but the conversation was strained and not as free flowing as before. Susie still had a good relationship with Jo and they had met up a few times for morning tea or lunch depending on Susie's work schedule. 

“So everything is going well with your new partner?” Dixie inquired, looking directly at Johnny.

“Jay's a good partner. He's very quiet and has similar qualities to Roy so it has been, all in all, a seamless transition once I got over the feelings of Roy's leaving. In fact, he and his family are coming here for Christmas day. He's got a little girl of four who he thinks the world of. It's the one topic he's not quiet on, is his family.”

As the day drew in Kelly helped Johnny see to all the various animals. By now Dennis's animals had been moved to the Gage Ranch. Dixie and Kel had wanted to see the clinic. They had heard of Johnny talking about the water treatment pool and were intrigued to see it. There were three fully set up vet rooms and a large surgical theater with wide doors leading to the outside where a ramp extended out to stables on one side and open fields on the other. 

Inside the clinic was an anesthetic room where heavy duty tracks were suspended by sturdy brackets a foot from the ceiling. Dixie asked what they were for and Susie picked up a remote control and demonstrated the hoist while explaining it was to hold animals up while anesthetized and they could move the animal from one room to another while still in the hoist. The layout showed a lot of time, research and thought had gone into the practicalities of the clinic. She ended the tour with the hydrotherapy pool. It had a high wall encircling it with a big wide door with a security lock in situ. “This is to keep two little boys out or any children visiting with the animal owners.”

Sitting over a coffee, spiked with a good splash of whiskey the offer was extended for them to stay again as neither Dixie or Kel were working the next day and Dixie had expressed a desire to see the stud farm. Accepting the offer the next request was one room or two. 

“One!” They both said simultaneously.

Chapter 15

The funeral on Monday was a sombre affair. Firefighter Josh Goldrick was given the full honors and a parade of firefighters stood to attention saluting the flag draped coffin as it made it's way back out of the church to the black draped Engine of his Station house. The firefighter detail, made up from his Station mates, resumed their onerous task of being pallbearers once again and carried out their fallen brother with tears streaming down their faces. 

The procession, lead by his Engine, then the squad and other Engines and cars made it slowly past Goldrick's Station house where the flag was at half mast and a big black banner was hung on the front of the building. Onlookers lined the streets and bowed their heads as the procession passed them. Television cameras had been banned from inside the church but had stood a discreet distance away outside filming the events. TV helicopters filmed the long procession, showing the due gravitas owed to a fallen hero. 

Johnny saw Roy and his men standing four pews down from them. He looked very dapper in his Captains dress uniform, He wore it well Johnny thought. As the men proceeded out from the church, Johnny lost sight of Roy among the throng of firefighters. He saw him later getting into his car. Joanne beside him. He went to go and have a quick word but Jay tapped him on the shoulder saying they had better get into the squad as the Engines before them were starting to pull away. Quickly making a beeline for little red Johnny joined the procession following Engine 51. After several miles the Engine and squad of 51 pulled off to go back to quarters. The men quietly got changed back into their work uniforms and Hank notified HQ that they were back and to be removed from stand down.

The tones went off five minutes later calling the squad out for a possible OD. Jay was driving, Johnny had remembered his frustration at Roy not letting him drive by using the seniority card. He didn't want that to be an issue in his new partnership with Jay. However, Johnny did end up driving more that Jay. 

It ended up being a busy day for the guys at Station 51. By the time Johnny and Jay had got back it was well past supper time. They had managed to grab a quick bite at the hospital cafeteria several hours earlier. They made a sandwich after looking at the dried out food in the oven. 

The engine was out and so after getting ready for bed the two paramedics were soon asleep. Johnny stirred slightly when his Station mates crawled in over an hour later. Johnny rolled over and went back to sleep. 

In the morning the guys all wished each other Merry Christmas for the following day as they wouldn't be back till the 26th. Jay said he would see Johnny tomorrow and that he and his family were looking forward to it. 

Susie and Johnny spent the day getting the house ready with the finishing touches. The tree was now gaily decorated. The presents all wrapped in joyous christmas paper, where hidden upstairs in their wardrobe. They were mostly for their son's as it was their first Christmas. There was a special present with Susie's name on it. It was long and slender. Susie had spied it a few days back in Johnny's sock draw. Picking it up and shaking it she couldn't work out what it was as it felt very light. Ruling out that it wasn't jewelry as nothing shook inside it, she returned the present, along with his freshly laundered socks back into the drawer. 

Later that day everything was done. All that was left on their to do list was bring the presents down and put them under the tree and to eat the cookies and carrots that Susie helped the boys put beside the tree for Santa and his reindeer. 

Having quietly crept up the stairs and carrying the gifts down without waking the children, Johnny then produced the box Susie had seen earlier. At his insistence she opened it. It was after midnight after all, Johnny told her. 

Carefully removing the beautifully wrapped paper, Susie opened up the red slim lined box. At first she didn't know what she was looking at. Then it dawned on her. Inside were airplane tickets for four to go to New Zealand. She was totally taken by surprise. Johnny was holding his breath waiting to see if Susie liked the present. 

“Johnny, this is wonderful. New Zealand! Oh. Wow. When?” Looking hurriedly at the tickets trying to find the departure date she was put out of her misery when Johnny pointed out they were open as she needed to get annual leave from work, or maybe after she had worked out her notice and before they opened the clinic. The decision was hers. He would just put leave in when she decided what to do.

Throwing her arms around him she gave him a very long and deep kiss. 

“Jay has told me a lot about New Zealand. He's made a list of what to go and see throughout the country. You can ask him all about New Zealand tomorrow, or rather later on today. Speaking of which we should make tracks. It's gonna be a big day. 

Taking her present with her they made their way upstairs where Susie rekindled the deep kiss from earlier. Returning the kiss they went on to make sweet passionate love.

They were awoken, not by the kids crying or by Johnny's natural instinct to awaken at the crack of dawn but by the phone ringing. It was just after 7 in the morning. Jay was on the other end, apologizing for the earliness of the call. He informed them that sadly they weren't able to make it. Little Maisie had been sick for two days with stomach flu and now Emma, his wife, was also struck down with it. He was very sorry and wished them a very happy Christmas day, apologizing again before he rung off. 

“Well, it looks like it's just gonna be us today. Jay's family is sick.”

***---***

Chet and Nellie were putting Christmas lunch on for his family and then they were going to Nellie's parents house for Christmas dinner. 

By midday the Kelly clan was there in all their boisterousness. Eoghan had pulled several pranks on his brother, Chet. Things were starting to get out of hand when Mrs Kelly put her foot down calling her children to order. Food was laid and everyone took their place at the table. Mrs Kelly looked at Chet and he said grace. 

Hearty cheer and laughter resounded from around the table as silly jokes were read out from the crackers and the paper party hats either fell off or slipped down the head as the food and alcohol got consumed. 

Presents were unwrapped and there were a good number of joke gifts given to one another in typical Kelly tradition. Then serious gifts were exchanged. The woman cleared up while the men retreated to the man cave out the back and drank beers and smoked cigars. 

***---***

Mike was with his sister and her son Tommy sharing Christmas day. He gave Tommy a large heavy box that the little boy ripped into with glee, paper going everywhere. Inside was a miniature fire engine complete with an air horn. 51 was painted on the doors. Tearing the box away from the Engine it was exposed in its full glory. 

“Thank you Uncle Mike. It's great. Now I'm just like you. I can drive an Engine too.” The little boy jumped into the seat and tooted the horn. Mike knelt down and showed Tommy all the dials and knobs, only the lights were functional, the others just for show. Then he pointed out the start button. Telling Tommy to push the button a recorder hidden in the motor compartment started and the sound of a real Engine emanated from inside. Complete with Hank responding on the mic. He had asked Hank to do it one shift and they had sat in the truck with the engine running, much to the amusement of his shift mates, with Cap talking into the mic. Sam Lanier had been inveigled to assist so for two minutes they had a set dialogue after Mike had got permission from HQ. He had set the recording on a loop. Every five minutes it replayed itself. The effect was realistic but after 20 minutes became slightly annoying. 

Sally gave her brother a look, “That's all I'm gonna hear now for god knows how long. Thank you.” Sally said less than enthusiastically. Mike just laughed and said she was welcome. As the day progressed into evening their parents arrived to have dinner with them, thereby completing the family day. 

***---***

Marco was at Isabella's family's home. He was having lunch with her family and then they were going back to his home to share the rest of the day with his family where they would have a feast. He knew how much food was going to be on his Mama's table so he had warned Isabella to go easy on lunch as Mama would pile their plates and demand they eat it. Isabella, smiled sweetly at him and warned him when he arrived that he better be hungry as her mother had been preparing food for two days .

Marco was flabbergasted at the quantity of food laid on the table and sideboard. With grace said and blessings given to everyone at the table and for absent friends and loved ones, the signal was given to eat. Isabella's mother must have gone to the same school as Mama Lopez as she tsked at the moderate amount of food that Marco had on his plate. Before he could protest she had ladled more food on to his plate and encouraged him to eat more. He was feeling full by the time he had got through it all but proud that he hadn't offended Isabella's mother. Then when the mains were cleared a steady stream of deserts came out. Isabella took pity on Marco as once again food was piled onto his plate. 

Feeling sick and very uncomfortable Marco said his thanks to Mrs Garcia before he and Isabella made his way to his house for Christmas dinner. He was not looking forward to it. He had eaten enough to never want to eat again for a month. They had to stop at a gas station and buy some alka seltzer. 

With a foreboding Marco climbed up the steps escorting Isabella with his arm around her waist. Entering the house they were swamped with a horde of over exuberant children, high on candy and soda.

Mama came to the front room to greet Isabella with a big warm hug and kiss on the cheek. “You're too thin. I have been cooking for you my special food. It will put weight on those bones of yours. Marco what is wrong with you, you look green. Don't worry I have your favorites they will make you feel better. Come, come into the kitchen and sit yourself down. Carmelita and Rosita have been working away all day. Conseula is making sure your brothers are working the spit. Ah, boys, all they want to do is drink beer and tell tall stories.”

Marco volunteered to see to the spit as he was hoping the fresh air and being out of his mama eyesight and hence being force feed food for a while would settle his stomach. Isabella could see straight through Marco's offer. She felt sorry for him as he was suffering but trying to not upset his mama. 

Isabella was commandeered into the kitchen where she met more of Marco's large family.

***---***

Hank placed the baked ham on the table and looked at the happy faces of his wife, his daughters and their first foster child, Neil, an eight year old boy whose mother had gone inside for drug possession and whose father was killed in a drug deal gone wrong. 

Neil was a shy little boy who lacked social graces and flashes of his tough childhood shone through. He had never been in a loving environment with stable adult figures in his life before and it was all a bit overwhelming. He was slowly starting to settle. It was hard going at times but with work and effort the little boy was starting to respond to love and having boundaries set for the first time in his life. 

Hank had promised to take him to the Station one day and let him hop into the drivers seat and blast the horn of the engine. Hank had to admit he loved having a young child in the house again. 

The look of joy when the boy found he had presents under the tree just for him was indescribable. When he said that Santa must've got his letter this time because he had never had a present before broke the hearts of all the Stanley's in the room. He was a bit confused when Emily swooped down and hugged him extra hard.

Chapter 16

Marco slowly walked into the Station in the morning. He had been up all night with indigestion and had even thrown up a few times. He was tempted to call in sick but it would be hard to get a replacement today as there would be a lot of hungover firefighters he thought. Besides if he abstained from food he reckoned he would soon start feeling better. 

One by one the guys turned up. Johnny inquired after Jay's family and was informed that they were both on the mend. 

“Good, good. So you'll all be able to come to the New Year's Eve party then. That's great.”

“We wouldn't miss it for the world.”

At roll call Hank delivered the news that they had over 500 feet of hose to clean as the 'Eradicator had struck again yesterday and the C shift hadn't had time to clean them. It was going to be a team effort after their chores had been done. 

“I'm really beginning to hate this guy.” Chet mumbled, with Marco murmuring his agreement. Maybe he should've called in sick. The thought of doing all those hoses didn't sit well with his stomach. 

Johnny and Jay set to checking their supplies and doing the morning calibrations, Dixie was on the other end and wished the guys a nice day before signing off. 

“Cap, we need to go to Rampart to get quite a few supplies.” Jay said as Hank acknowledged the statement, the tones sounded calling the squad out to a woman in distress,

The distress call was a woman in active labor. Johnny rode in the ambulance with the new mother and her baby girl to Rampart. Jay followed in the squad. Dixie already had pediatrics and OBGYN waiting for the ambulance as it pulled in. 

Johnny was telling Dixie about his sons reaction to their first Christmas and pulled out several Polaroids showing his boys playing more with the paper that the toys that littered the floor. His pride in his boys evident. 

“You're still coming on Monday to the party? Is your plus one able to attend?”

“We wouldn't miss it for the world. Your parties are legendary. Is Roy coming?”

“We invited him but he's putting on a party at his place for his Station.” 

“Oh.” Was all that Dixie could say to that.

Jay arrived and whistled to Johnny, gaining his attention. “We've got another call.”

“Catch ya later.” Johnny said as he hightailed it out of the ER.

Dr Brackett came out of treatment 4 and approached the nurses desk with a clipboard in his hand. “The guy in 4 needs a dressing over the wound and a tetanus shot, then he'll be good to go. Was that Johnny I saw leaving?”

“Yep. Brought a new mother and baby in. Roy's not coming to the party on Monday, as you thought. I've confirmed our presence at his bash though. Didn't have time to tell him our news!”

“You mean he didn't see the rock on your finger! Either the stone's not big enough or he needs his eyes tested. When did he have his last physical? No doubt with the Fire Service gossip lines being faster than the Hospitals', he's bound to hear about it from one of the paramedics. You have made me so very, very happy, Mrs Brackett to be.” Picking up her hand he gently kissed it. 

Putting her hand back down, he picked up the next chart, he flipped through it and read the complaint noted down. “Abdo pain in an 18 year old male that overindulged in corn dogs on a dare yesterday. Corn dogs, really! That's a new one.” With a sigh he told Dixie he'd be in three. 

Dr Early came out of the base station and saw the sparkle of Dixie's ring straight away. “So, Kel's gonna make a decent woman of you I take it. Congratulations Dixie. I'm so very pleased for you both. You make a nice couple. When's the big day or do you not know yet?”

“Thank you, Joe. No, we haven't set a date. It's all very new. I'm still getting used to it myself.”

Dr Early was paged to room 5. Looking to Dixie to see what was in 5. 

“Head injury. Six year old boy tried out his superman suit this morning and jumped out of a second story window. Dr Morton's in there. It doesn't look too good.” Dixie informed Joe before he walked quickly to the room. 

***---***

Susie was going through the applications for the two vets, two veterinary nurses and receptionist positions. She had whittled it down to seven vets, four nurses and five receptionists applicants. That was a lot of interviews to do she thought as she glanced over to her sleeping sons. Going through them again she took another applicant out of the list for the receptionist position. Maybe she could get Johnny to cast his eye over the applicants tomorrow and see what he thought. He had his own interviews to do for the stud farm. 

Leaving that headache behind she daydreamed of the trip to New Zealand. She didn't know very much about it apart from it had a lot of sheep and their indigenous people were called Maori's. She couldn't wait to talk to Jay and learn more about the country. Did they need to get vaccinated for any diseases she wondered. Might just phone our family doctor and find out, then remembering that they were closed over the holiday season she decided to ask either Dr's Brackett or Early at the party next Monday. 

With a shopping list in hand and her sons buckled into their baby seats she set off to the supermarket to face the hordes of shoppers looking for bargains. If she was lucky she would be home in a few hours. Maybe she could pop in and see Emily and their foster child. Might even pick him up a present while I'm in town she thought with a smile. She was soon looking for a car park in a rather full parking lot. 'Ugh. When will I learn. Never go into town the day after Christmas, it's always a nightmare.'

***---***

The De Sotos had celebrated their Christmas today the day before Christmas as Roy had to work Christmas day. Roy was relaxing on the sofa watching sport while Joanne was doing the laundry. Chris and Jennifer were playing on their new trampoline they got for Christmas. A loud scream and then a whirlwind of blond hair ran into the house yelling for Mummy and Daddy to come quick!

Rushing outside they saw Chris laying on the ground with his left leg bent were it shouldn't be and their son not responding to them. 

“He fell off trying to do a flip and landed funny. I told him not to but he was showing off and called me a sissy cos I didn't wanna do it. He said I was a scaredy cat, but I'm not.” Jennifer was crying and scared for her brother. “Is he dead?” she asked in between sobs. 

Roy told Jo to get his first aid kit from the hallway cupboard. Soon he was flicking a penlight into his son's eyes. Jo went back into the house and called for a squad.

Sam Lanier's voice came through for a child down call for the squad as they were returning from their second call that day.

“That's Roy's place. Step on it Jay!!” Jay did a U-turn with full lights and sirens going, while Johnny confirmed their response to Dispatch. Apprehension clutched at his guts as the squad sped towards Roy's house. Pulling up they were met by a distraught Jo and Jenny, who was crying, on the front porch.

“It's Chris, He's out the back. Fell off the trampoline. Broken leg and he's unconscious. Roy's with him.” Jo said hurriedly, bringing the guys up to speed.

Johnny ran through the house with Jay following. Dropping to his knees, he asked Roy how long ago and had he taken his vitals after seeing the BP cuff still around Chris's upper arm. 

Chris was starting to stir, a good sign everybody thought. “Come on Chris, wake up for Daddy!” Roy was pleading to his son. Jay had set up the bio-phone and was talking to Dr Early on the other end. 

While the boy was still semi conscious they splintered his obviously broken leg, leaving it still angulated and used dish cloths to fill up the gaps. A cervical collar was carefully placed around Chris's neck and a back board gently slid underneath him. The ambulance arrived and Jo showed them through to the backyard. 

“I'll follow with the squad once I'm cleaned up here, Johnny. He's gonna be okay.” Jay told the distraught little girl clutching her mother's dress hem. 

Roy got into the back of the ambulance with his son and Johnny and then the ambulance sped off to Rampart with lights and sirens going. Jo and Jenny got into her car and driving quicker than normal for her, made her way to Rampart. 

Roy was holding Chris's hand and Johnny was trying to work around him. It was awkward but he didn't say anything. He knew that if things went downhill, Roy would reluctantly step back. Chris was stable and groaning more. He had been conscious a few times so it was hopefully a good sign. Roy hadn't really said anything to Johnny and when it was it was to inquire about his sons vital sign. It could've been a stranger sitting there instead of his old partner. Given the close proximity and closed environment Johnny thought it was rather odd Roy not talking to him, even to ask about his family or work. If the situation was reversed he'd be asking after Roy's family. Thinking that he must have done something to really hack off his old partner but not knowing what, he decided to just get on with the job at hand and let Roy sort it out. It had been months and whatever it was, Roy, if anything was cooler to him now that earlier. 

Johnny's ruminations had to stop as he felt the ambulance reverse and then come to a stop. 

“Right, we're here. I need you to move, Roy so we can get the stretcher out.”

“I know what to do, you don't need to tell me!” Roy said abruptly. 

Taken aback, Johnny silently moved to the back and when the doors were opened he quietly moved Chris out with the help of the ambulance attendant. Dr Early was waiting for them at the back door. Roy walked beside the stretcher, resuming holding his son's hand. Johnny was handing over to Dr Early as they made there way into room 1.

“Sorry Roy, but you'll have to wait out here." Dr Early said as his son was wheeled inside the room.

Johnny assisted with the transfer onto the gurney and getting a fresh set of vitals. While Dr Early was looking into Chris's eyes with a penlight.

While Johnny was inside assisting, Jo, holding Jenny on her hip, ran into the ER and seeing her husband, ran up to him. “Any news?”

“Not yet, he woke up a few times on the way in, I guess we'll just have to wait.”

“Mommy, I need to go pee!” Little Jenny wailed into her ear. 

Nurse Conrad, the admitting nurse, approached and requested their presence at admitting to fill out forms. Roy went while Jo took Jennifer to the washroom. Roy followed the nurse to the other end of the ER, past the ambulance bay doors and round the corner to the admitting desk. 

Jay pulled up next to the ambulance and went to seek his partner and talk to Roy. Seeing neither, he went up to find a nurse to inquire what room they were in. The nurses station was empty. Johnny came out of the room expecting to find Roy and Jo there, he was surprised to find the hallway empty. He saw Jay and went over to him. Their HT went off as Johnny was approaching. Within a minute of leaving room 1 they were off on another call. 

The De Soto's came back and saw Dixie at her desk. 

“Roy, Joanne, what brings you here?”

"Chris got hurt. He's in 1 with Joe and Johnny. Do you know how he's doing?”

“I'll go check. I'll be back soon, so hold on.”

Entering room 1 she saw Joe on the phone and was ordering a complete skull series as well as neck and left leg xrays before he hung up. Johnny was nowhere to be seen. Getting the latest update on Chris, she then told Joe that Roy and Joanne were outside. He nodded and said they could come in until xray turned up. 

***---***

The squad finally returned to quarters after their last call out. It was a minor injury and the victim had decided he didn't want to go to hospital so he signed the MICU forms. Johnny never got back to the hospital to check on Chris. 

Remembering the hoses had to be done and they still had their allocated tasks to do the paramedics went their separate ways, only to meet again for lunch and then five men were scrubbing and hanging wet hoses outside for a few hours before the Station got called to a house fire. 

Having dropped off the smoke inhalation patient from the fire, Johnny sought out Joe or Dixie to get an update on Chris. He found Dixie about to leave, She was putting on her sweater and got a fright when she turned around and there was Johnny waiting quietly in front of her, sporting a grin.

“Don't do that Johnny. You scared the daylights outta me.” Dixie had her hand up against her chest. Johnny was about to make a joke when he saw the sparkle on her ring finger. 

“Oh my God, Dix, you're engaged!!! When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me? Whose the lucky man or don't I need to ask? When's the wedding day. Wait till I tell Susie this. She owes me...” Remembering what the wager had been, Johnny turned red and stopped mid sentence. 

“She owes you what, Johnny?” Dixie had a pretty good idea what the two young lovebirds probably wagered.

“Let's just say, I can't wait to collect. I don't think she's gonna mind either. Now tell me all the details.” Johnny picked up her hand and had a better look at the ring. He whistled in appreciation. “Kel sure has good taste, not only in woman but in the finer things in life. Congratulations Dix. Where's your future husband so I can congratulate him too?”

“Kel's finishing up in his office and then we're going home to celebrate some more, just like I think you and Susie will be doing when you collect on your wager.” Dixie laughed and Johnny blushed. 

Kel walked up to collect Dixie and saw Johnny admiring the ring. “Get your hands off my woman, Johnny.”

Startled, Johnny jumped and dropped Dixie's hand as if it were a hot potato. 

“Jeez. Dr Brackett, don't do that to me. Congratulations, congrats to both of you.” He slapped Kel on the back and bent down to kiss Dixie on the cheek. You can tell us more about it, like how he proposed and all that jazz at the party on Monday. Oh, by the way, Dix, do you know how Chris De Soto is doing? I brought him in but we got called out so had to go.”

“He got admitted to Peds. He's got a fractured tib/fib in his left leg and has a moderate concussion. He's going to be fine. Jo popped in here to update me before she took Jenny home. Roy's still upstairs if you want to visit.”

“Yeah, well, he wasn't too talkative to me on the way in, in the back of the ambulance. He kinda put me in my place there at one stage, so maybe I'll pass on that. I'm pleased he's doing well though. That's good news. Ah, Jay's here. You two have a great night. Oh, if you can't be good, be careful” he added on with a laugh as the newly engaged couple left for the night. 

Chapter 17

The 'Eradicator' was working hard on his masterpieces. He had decided to really up the ante. He had made five beautifully crafted bombs to go off all with a touch of a button. He was disappointed at one of his bombs not detonating at a fire a while back so he had changed the connections and put a few extra things in to spice it up including a leveling device that would activate the bomb if it got moved after he had set it on. 

'I was only too glad to give you my fingerprints. I knew you would find nothing. I scrupulously wipe every piece, including the wires and screws before using them, and I ALWAYS wear gloves. Do you think I'm a fool. Idiots, all of you, IDIOTS!!!'

He was laughing at them, as Chet had said. He just about pee'd his pants when Chet said he was right under their noses. 'Well, guess what little buddy, I am!!' He so enjoyed the talks back at the Station. You could always rely on Chet to pick up the ball and run with it. 

'I'm such a good actor, they have no idea. No idea at all!! Stand up and take a bow, Mr Eradicator. I should get an Oscar for best male actor in a leading role. All the men are just my cast acting to my direction. Maybe an Oscar for best Director too, and Lighting and Sound effects. My bombs are masterpieces, worthy of an award in their own right. 'And the Oscar for best bang goes to Bomb Number One.' 

'Okay, calm down. You need to concentrate now. This is the tricky bit. Do this bomb and then take a break. Your hands need to be steady for this.' Going to his 'Erector' set he pulled out the right size screw to hold the metal plate in place, he wiped it down before aligning it to the hole. 'A bit of soldering and then this little baby will be set to go. One down, four to go.'

Two days later and the 'Eradicator' was looking at his five beautifully crafted babies. They really are a work of art. He lovingly picked them up with the utmost care they deserved. He longed to touch the cold metal against his fingers but the latex prohibited that and his mind told him he couldn't. He stood in his work shop just taking in their beauty. He could look at them all day. At the stroke of the New Year you will come into your own, my darlings. Oh what a sight you'll be. Pity I won't be there to see you in all your majestic beauty.'

Glancing at his watch he noted the time and got quite a shock, if he left now he could just manage to get to work on time, maybe, depending on the traffic. He hated being late and so he locked his workshop and skedaddled to his car.

***---***

“Good morning, Mike. Not like you to be late.” Johnny said as he and Jay sat at the table having coffee. 

“Car wouldn't start. Had to get a jump start from my neighbor. Mike was already in his uniform to make up for lost time. “Who made the coffee?” He asked as he lifted the pot to pour a cup. 

“Chet.”

Mike made a face and tipped the coffee down the sink and made a fresh pot. Seeing Mike making a fresh pot, Chet made his displeasure known while the other guys got up and emptied their cups down the sink and waited patiently for the fresh brew. 

Cap came in and heard Chet moaning about working with philistines who didn't know good coffee when it hit them.

Cap gave Chet a light smack on the back of his head, called him a twit and asked where was his badge.

Chet looked down to find an empty space where his badge should've been. He hightailed it back to his locker to find it on the floor just before the locker room door. Securing it more correctly this time he went back to get a cup of Mike's coffee cos it was the best he had to admit to himself. 

Cap was telling Johnny how Susie's Christmas gift to Neil had gone down a treat. The little boy was addicted to it. So far it had knocked over a vase and gone into the neighbors yard four times. The last time it had hit the neighbor on the head. He was now only allowed to play it in the park. The family dog had also become addicted to it and Neil and Bosco would spend hours at the park playing with it under adult supervision. Johnny suggested they bring the frisbee to the party as Bogart would probably like it, as well as several adults. 

The men lined up for roll call. They were doing a 48 hour shift. They were always taxing so Cap took it easy on the allocations. They could leave the heavier jobs until tomorrow and rest today. So with every man making his own bed, Johnny on KP and Mike getting the honor of latrines as he was last in, the men disbanded.

Johnny was filling everyone on Chris De Soto's condition. Johnny and his family had popped in to see Chris yesterday. Roy was at work and Jo was there with Jenny. Chris was doing well and they hoped he would be home on New Years Eve in four days time.

Marco told Johnny that he had gone out yesterday and had brought the pig for the spit. Johnny doled out the money that he owed Marco for the pig and as was the usual now, his brothers were going to cook it at the Gage ranch and then stay for the party with their wives and kids. Mama Lopez was bringing bacalao con tomate and Isabella was bringing the grapes and he will be bringing his red boxers. 

“That's too much information, buddy.” Mike said into the room of sniggering men.

“No, Mike, you should wear red underwear too. According to our traditions if you want to find passionate love and the woman of your dreams, in the forthcoming year, then you wear red underwear. You also eat 12 grapes at midnight, in a minute, while making 12 wishes. I'm bringing the champagne. It should be a great New Year. I'm looking forward to it." 

“Neil is looking forward to going for a ride on one of your horses, John.” Cap added. 

“You've got horses, Johnny? I never knew that, mate. Maisie loves ponies. Wait till she sees the horses.”

“If you want I can take her around the paddock with me. I normally do it for all the little kids there.”

Marco was nodding his head in agreement. “All my nephews and nieces that are old enough have been for a ride. They loved it, apart from Carmen, she threw up on Johnny.”

The men laughed and Chet volunteered to give all the kids soda and candy before they rode. The same combination that had caused Carmen to christen Johnny. 

“Talking of all this food, what's for lunch today, John.” Jay asked as he was feeling hungry already and it wasn't even 10 o'clock.

“I'm making beef quesadillas and salad for lunch and then my chicken and mushroom casserole with creamed potatoes and beans for supper.” Johnny's tummy rumbled as he finished telling the guys, “So, we better go to the store and get the food, any requests for snacks before we go.”

With a list of various snack items and a fistful of money Johnny and Jay jumped in the squad and drove the few blocks to the supermarket. 

“Sounds like you have hosted these parties a few times, mate. We can't wait to come.”

“Well don't forget your dancing shoes. We put down a dance floor and have music and dance under string lights and lanterns outside, weather permitting of course. That's how I proposed to Susie. On the porch and then we danced the night away with our friends sharing my third most happiest day.”

“Third, What's number one and two?” Jay wanted to know.

“The day my sons were born and I knew Susie was gonna be okay and the second day was the day she married me.”

“I hear ya, mate. My three happiest day are the same as yours. Having a family is a wonderful thing isn't it?” 

“Yeah.”

Both men got out of the squad and taking the HT with them they collected the items they needed. Johnny started prepping for the casserole when he got back and put it aside as it was too early to start cooking it yet. He asked Marco, who was an accomplished cook, to put the pot on at 1630 hours, just in case they were called out. He then started on the quesadillas with Marco's help. By 1200 the men were sitting around the table eating hot cheesy quesadillas with a spicy ground beef filling. 

No one mentioned it being quiet. They wanted to eat and didn't want to jinx anything. 

***---***

Johnny was sitting down with Jay and they were going through a book that Jay had brought in on New Zealand. It looked beautiful with white sandy beaches then he turned the page and saw a black iron sand beach which Jay said was further up north and burnt your feet on a hot day.

Chet, looked over Johnny's shoulder and read the caption under the photo. “ Care care. Looks nice.”

“How far is Carecare from Auckland?” Johnny wanted to know. 

Once Jay had stopped laughing he corrected the two men, “Karekare, it's Maori and you need to roll the 'R's and pronounce each syllable.” He pronounced it again as both men tried it out. “ KerryKerry will do just fine. Don't worry, the locals will know where you're wanting to go but maybe have a map with you and point if its a Maori name. 

Chet pulled a chair up and sat next to Jay as the three men went through the book with Jay making comments about the places. Johnny was making notes to add to the plan for their trip. He was blown away at the untouched natural beauty in such a small country. There were rain forests, volcanoes, fiords, alps and glaciers. Fresh water and salt water lakes. Trout streams and geothermal areas with bubbling mud pools and gushing aqua rivers with raging rapids only an hour from each other. Camping sites by beaches and nature walks. Maybe they could fit some time in camping. Jay offered for him and his family to stay at his family bach, or cabin as he understood it, at a place called Taupo. It had trout fishing and a big lake. Just north of there was Rotorua, with mud pools and geothermal activity where native Maori's lived with steam coming through the ground, at a place called Wharerewarewa, Jay told Johnny, well worth going to see. 

At the end of going through the book, Jay slid it over towards Johnny. “Here, take it home and have a good look at it. There's maps at the back after the index, so you can plot your trip if you don't take a bus tour.” 

Johnny thanked Jay and flipped through a few pages settling in on Taupo and Rotorua.

The tones sounded about 20 minutes later calling the men out to an industrial fire. Three other companies were there as well. It was long and hard work but once the ignition source had been cut off, the fire was contained quickly and smoothly. Chet and Marco were putting the hoses back onto the truck and Johnny was finishing up seeing to Anderson, a linesman from 127, who had a broken respirator and had breathed in a fair amount of smoke. The Captain from 127 left Hank after a brief talk and came over to see how his man was doing. 

“What's the verdict, John?”

“Into Rampart, breathing treatments definitely and maybe an overnight at Rampart depending on how he responds.” 

“Thanks, Gage. I'll be expecting a call to let me know their decision from Rampart, no doubt. Take it easy Anderson and don't go telling them you're fine when you ain't.” With that the man walked away. He had a slight limp to him from an old injury when he was a linesman many years ago. 

The squad got two more calls in quick succession and by the time they had got back to the barn, Marco had started the supper as requested. Johnny and Jay started filling out the log book before Johnny got up to see to the vegetables. Forty minutes later the men were sitting down to a delicious meal.

“That was great, Johnny. Compliments to Mama Lopez.” Chet said. 

“Not on this one, this was a recipe in Cosmo.” Johnny fired back.

“What ya doing reading ladies magazines? Something you want to tell us, Johnny?” Marco threw across the table. 

“There's some really good recipes and articles in it. Susie has a subscription and well, they're not bad to wile away the hours when you have nothing to do. Plus some of the lingerie ads are out of this world.”

The bonhomie continued, until there was a knock at the front door. Mike, being the closest, went to answer the door. Mike's raised voice could be heard from across the apparatus bay into the kitchen. Just as the men were getting up to see what was going on, the kitchen door opened and two big burly policemen walked in. Behind them was Nicolas Fergusson, the lead investigator from the Arson Squad. 

“What's going on Nic!?” Before Nic could answer, a handcuffed Mike was lead through the kitchen and out through the kitchen door to the police car waiting there. 

“I'd get a replacement in if I was you Hank. We're just taking Stoker in for questioning in regard to the 'Eradicator' arson fires and subsequent death of three people.”

“He's handcuffed. That seems a bit excessive and out of order if you just want to talk to him?”

“Purely precautionary. We can't afford to have him give us the slip. I'm sorry Hank, I really am.” With that Nic turned and left through the door he had entered only a few minutes before. 

“I never saw that one coming!” Chet and Marco said at the same time. 

“You and me both!” Hank said as he collapsed into the wooden chair. He couldn't believe it. Realizing that he had to stand the engine down until he found a replacement, he walked in a daze to his office where he closed the door and didn't come out for another hour. 

When he did come back out Marco and Chet were still sitting at the table. They looked shocked and dazed still. “How were Johnny and Jay?. They didn't have much time to deal with it before they were called out.”

“They were shocked to the core, but I'm sure they will be professional and manage.” Chet said. 

“I've phoned the Battalion Chief and Tony Gibb... the head lawyer for the LACoFD. I'm sure they will find its all a mistake. God only knows what makes them think it's Mike. I'd like to know what evidence they have on him.”

“Fingerprints. They must've got something, bomb remnants with fingerprints. I just can't phantom why. Why did he do it, if he did it.” Chet said for the umpteenth time. 

Three men just sat there until Mike's replacement turned up and the Engine was back in service. They had agreed to say Mike had taken ill and keep what had really happened to themselves. 

Cap stayed in his office, he was waiting for the squad to return so he could catch his men before they spoke about the happenings with Mike earlier. He woke up with his head resting on his arms as the squad backed in. Looking at his watch it was 0215 hours. The squad had had a series of call outs and it was a tired Johnny that climbed out from the drivers side. 

“You still up Cap. Any news on Mike?” He asked his tired looking leader as Jay came round from the other side.

“I was waiting for you to get back, I must've fallen asleep. Step into my office guys. I'll bring you up to speed.”

Hank had nothing new to add as to what was happening with Mike but he told the weary paramedics of the cover story that the sub had been told. Nodding in agreement the three men then trudged tiredly into the dorm where after doing their ablutions, climbed into bed and were asleep instantly. Even their concern for Mike couldn't keep them awake.

The Station had a call out to a structure fire at 0430 hours. Johnny and Jay suited up and went in to rescue a child that had run away from his parents when they were just about out of the house. Quickly searching through the burning structure on their hands and knees they looked everywhere a frightened little boy may hide. Jay found him huddled in his toy box. He was barely conscious and carrying him out the two paramedics wasted no time in starting rescue breathing and then CPR as his heartbeat stopped. 

After three minutes they had a heartbeat back. It was faint but there. 100% oxygen at 15L was flowing through the face mask. Erratic but reassuring breaths made the little chest rise and fall. The little boy, called Mark, was placed into the back of an ambulance and his mother climbed into the front seat while they sped towards Rampart and Dr Cameron who was expecting them. The father followed, being driven there in a neighbors car. The family car hadn't survive the fire. 

By the time they got back the Engine was still out. Johnny climbed back into bed while Jay made a visit to the latrine. Johnny was fast asleep by the time Jay made his way into a cold bed. 

The tones went off, waking everyone up in the dorm, Cap rolled over and pushing the button informed Sam Lanier “KMG 365.” before hanging up the mic

Groans could be heard form Jay as he rolled over and stretched in bed. His shoulders and back was sore from lying in one position. He didn't think he had moved all night. 

Hank got up and donning his turnout pants made a beeline to his office to find out the latest on Mike. He was stonewalled due to the early hour of the day. He was leaving his office when Pete Svenson knocked on the door. He was Mike's sub for the next 24 hours. 

With roll call over the men set about with the normal duties required in their regular 24 hour shift. Jay had latrines and Johnny the dorm. Cap took KP and Chet had hoses with Marco while the sub got the apparatus bay and day room. The atmosphere was still heavy and downtrodden. Pete wondered if he had walked into the twilight zone cos even Chet wasn't letting the 'Phantom' out to play. The guys just told him they had had a hard day yesterday and were on a 48. Pete could understand that. 48 shifts were a real bummer.

Cap spent a lot of time in his office on the phone. At 1000 hours the Battalion Chief arrived at the Station. He stayed in the office with Cap for over an hour before leaving. Hank walked out a few minutes later looking worried. Pete was always within earshot so the news he had he couldn't share with the men without giving away Mike's predicament. It was very worrying finding out they had found incriminating evidence in Mike's workshop. 

With the Engine out most of the day Hank couldn't make anymore phone calls or receive any from the powers that be. His frustration was starting to show. It was Johnny who took him aside and told him that Pete would soon suspect something was up if he continued the way that he was. Seeing his behavior with fresh eyes he stepped back on his anxiety and resumed his command with the near normal affability that his men respected him for. 

During a late supper the phone rang and Hank was first out of the chair. It was Mike on the other end. He called Johnny over and asked him to wait till he took the call in his office and then to hang up the day room phone. 

Cap returned twenty minutes later, smiling. “That was Mike! He's been given the all clear by his doctor. He will be back at work next shift, but we'll see him before then as he'll be at John's party. He said he can't wait to see you all.” Hank picked up his fork and started to really enjoy his meal. 

'Man, these guys are tight.' Pete thought as he saw the relieved smiles and change in the mood of all five men. “It's true what they say about your Station. You have one of the tightest groups in the County. You really are like a family.” Pete said as a statement, not expecting an answer which was just as well as he didn't get one. 

Chapter 18

The day of the New Years Eve party had John out mowing the front field and tidying up the outside. The animals were fed and he had groomed Pretty Owl in preparation of the planned children's rides. Susie called him from the porch and put her fingers up to her ear and mouth imitating a phone call for him. He waved and walked over to the barn to pick up the phone extension. Susie heard his voice and hung up the phone inside. 

Johnny came back inside not long after. 

“What did Jay want?”

“His mother-in-law, who was helping them out when his family was sick has now come down with the same bug. His wife Emma is taking their daughter with her while they look after her for the next day or so. He's still coming but his wife and child are leaving for San Diego in about an hour. He wants to know what he wants us to bring to the do tonight. I just told him to bring himself and no bugs”

“Stomach flu can be quite serious for the elderly can't it?”

“Not that she's elderly, but yeah, it can. It's also highly infectious. His family is having a bad trot, no pun intended.”

“Well, let's hope he takes you up on the no bugs. Come on then, let's get a move on. We'll have the Lopez boys here soon with the pig. Have you got the site ready?”

“It's next on my list.”

***---***

He was in his element. The day of reckoning was here. He had driven a long and circuitous route to his destination. Frequently checking his rear view mirror to make sure he wasn't being followed. His senses were on high alert. Reaching his final destination he drove around the deserted block twice and didn't see anything or anyone suspicious. Feeling confident that no one was watching or laying in wait to nab him, he parked the car outside of the decrepit old warehouse. They won't be expecting this. 

He had moved out of the Carson area. Torrance was filled with condemned warehouses and buildings. It was time to spread the joy to a new County. He donned a pair of gloves before leaving the car. Opening the boot he carefully removed his first baby. “Hello Darling. Are you ready for your debut? I'll be bringing your sisters in so you won't be lonely for long” 

Entering the building from the side he went to the back and attached the bomb to the main support column. He gingerly took out the mercury level and detonator and with the utmost care and precision he attached both, thereby arming the device. 

He repeated this once more in the same building and then checked out the warehouse to the right of this one. He found a way in and satisfied that this building would go up like a box of matches, returned and brought the third bomb in. He armed it and was about to leave and get the forth bomb when a vagrant stumbled in and wanted to know what he was doing in his home. A quick shuffle ensued and he quickly overpowered the old man. He heard the snap of his neck as he violently held the body up close against him and with his other hand pulled the mans head to the side, just about 180 degrees. He dropped the body to the floor and with shaking hands he went to get bomb number four. 

His body was shaking with the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Believing himself to be indestructible and thinking that the vagrant could have a buddy turn up any minute, he didn't wait to settle his nerves before he picked up his next beauty. 

He set the bomb behind a fixture covered in dust in a third warehouse to the left of the first one. Sneezing as he attached the bomb securely to the back of the metal structure. He had just attached the detonator and primed the mercury switch when he sneezed again and inadvertently moved the bomb which set the device off. The building went up instantly, the 'Eradicator' was blown apart. His lower body intact but his upper body which had taken the full impact was reduced to small pieces and consumed by the fire. The reign of the arsonist had come to an end in a decrepit warehouse in Torrance. 

***---***

By six o'clock that evening, Johnny was taking Neil around on the mare. He was beaming with delight and Emily was taking Polaroids of him left, right and center. Hank was smiling just as brightly as Neil. 

Susie walked up and stood beside the Stanley's. Neil seemed to be flourishing under the the love and affection they had so lavishly and freely given. “How long is his mother inside for?” 

“It was her third strike. She won't be out for a long time. He'll be a grown man by the time she's out. Hopefully with his head screwed on straight and far removed from the drugs and alcohol lifestyle she subjected him too in his short life.” Hank replied as he watched Neil laugh at something Johnny had said. 

“You're doing a wonderful job raising him. Is it what you thought it would be like, fostering that is?”

“It's better.” They both replied. 

“Ems is bringing him into the Station tomorrow. Mike is gonna let him blow the horn. He's so looking forward to it.”

“Where is Mike? I thought he'd be here by now. We tried phoning him this morning but he didn't answer his phone.” Susie said.

“Same here. It's not like him to be late. He knows the guys are anxious to find out what happened at the police station. I don't ever want to have to go through that again. I can't begin to imagine how Mike feels about it. It must have been awful for him.” Hank said.

Susie saw Nellie and Chet arrive and left the Stanley's, who were looking out admiringly at their foster child, as she greeted the happy couple. Chet was carrying a large case of beers and Susie pointed him to the wheelbarrow filled with ice under the trees. Nellie was holding a bowl of pasta salad.

“Any room in your fridge. It's got mayo in it and I don't want it giving everyone food poisoning. I'd never live it down.”

“I'm sure we can find some room.”

The two friends went inside to the kitchen together.

By eight o'clock the party was in full swing. Everybody was in a happy and partying mood. Johnny was scanning the crowd looking for two people in particular. He found Hank and Marco and asked if either one had seen Jay or Mike. Both shook their heads. Concern was growing for both men as they knew the party was officially starting at 7. Earlier if you had kids wanting rides on the horses.

Johnny went into the barn where it was quietest and tried both home phone numbers of his shift mates. He got no reply at either one. He looked at his watch and mentally calculated how long it would take each man to reach his house from now. Both should be here within the next thirty minutes. Forty, at the most, if traffic was bad. Returning to the party he saw the food start to come out and Marco's brothers take the pig off the fire and lay it onto a large metal sheet on the serving table. 

Mama Lopez was directing everyone in the kitchen. Food was coming out in an ordered fashion. A car was heard driving and stopping then a car door slammed and Mike appeared around the corner. 

The tension inside Johnny dissipated as he saw his friend looking for him. Their eyes met and Mike had the decency to blush and make his way over to the host. 

He went to speak but Johnny just grabbed him in a hug before releasing him then slapped him on the back a few times before asking if he was okay.

“I went to the beach. I needed to clear my head. I ended up staying longer than I intended. Then my car wouldn't start and I had to wait for a tow truck which only got me as far as their garage. I had to wait for my sister to come get me. She patiently waited while I got cleaned and changed and then I drove her home so I could use her car. But I made it. Better late than never, and I hate being late.” Mike said finally catching his breath.

“Well sounds like your last two days have been highly eventful. But on a high note. You are not the last one to arrive. We're still waiting for Jay. Sounds to me though, like you need a beer and food which is just coming out now, so perfect timing.” Johnny turned round to get a beer for Mike and bumped into their nanny, Corinne. 

“Sorry Corinne, I didn't see you there. Corinne, let me introduce you to Mike. Mike... Corinne. Corinne...Mike. You guy's have a lot in common. I'll let you get acquainted. 'Cuse me, I'm needed else where.”

“He's not very subtle is he?” Corinne laughed. Mike liked the sound of her laughter. 

“Well, I'd like to find out what we have in common. After all he knows you and he knows me so maybe we do share common likes. So tell me about yourself and I'll see what it is that we have in common." Mike said. Maybe it was the red boxers he was wearing giving him this bravado in front of a beautiful lady. If it works, he made a note to tell Marco. They sat next to each other at the table still talking about what they liked, trying to find a common bond. 

Johnny looked around the tables. Marco was with Isabella, filling up her glass of wine, Nellie and Chet were laughing over something. Dixie and Kel were smiling at each other with a look of sexual lust in their eyes. Mike and Corinne were deep in discussion, their heads bent towards one another, he wondered how long it would take them to realize their common link was knowing him. Emily and Hank were talking to Neil, who sat between them. Emily was reaching over and getting some food to put on Neil's plate. All three of them looked happy. Dr Early had brought Vanessa, his neighbor, with him as his date and she was nodding her head to something Joe was saying. They were engrossed in a deep conversation. Big Pete was talking to Joe Early now and Big Pete's wife was talking to Joe's date, Vanessa. His teen aged girls sat beside them talking to Stanley's twin daughters.  
Marco's brother and sisters where talking to their partners or children. Laughter sounded around the tables. Voices raised in happy conversations. 

Susie came out of the house, having put the boys to bed. She walked up to Johnny and hugged him.

“Why aren't you eating?” 

“ I was waiting for you. I was just looking around the table and everybody is happy. It's been a good night so far.”

Susie looked at all her friends. Then she turned to Johnny and asked where Jay was.

Johnny shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but he's missing out on a helluva party. Come on let's join the table and raise a toast to our friends.” Johnny kissed Susie on the cheek before they sat down at the head of the table and filled their glasses. Then he broke into the general conversations with a loud voice and asked for silence.

A hush settled over the tables. Thirty plus heads looked at him, making him feel nervous all of a sudden. Taking a sip of beer he stood and asked everyone to charge their glass. When everyone was holding a glass, Johnny cleared his throat and made a speech.

“I'd like to thank you all for making the time to come tonight. I'd like to give a huge thanks to all the woman who helped with putting on this fine spread, and to Marco, Pedro and Frances for their splendid effort with the spit roasted pig. Please raise your glasses..... I'd also like to thank each and everyone of you for being our friends. You have made our lives all the richer for your being in it. Please raise your glasses...... While I'm here I'd also like to extend a hearty congratulations to two of the most finest people I know who finely got their act together. To Dixie and Kelly, the future Dr and Mrs Brackett, please raise your glasses...... And lastly to our friends and family that we have lost but are here with us in spirit. Please raise your glasses...... Alright everybody, please enjoy.”

Johnny sat down and went to take a sip of beer. Susie grabbed his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Thank you.” Then she filled her plate and started to eat. 

When everyone had eaten to their hearts delight the tables where cleared and the dance floor laid. Music started up and couples took to the dance floor. Towards midnight, Isabella and Mama Lopez set the table with plates of twelve grapes and champagne bottles. Mama Lopez made an announcement at the end of the song about anyone wishing to have good fortune for next year had to eat twelve grapes and make either twelve wishes or resolutions for the upcoming year, in one minute. Not as easy as it sounds she said. Then follow it with a glass of champagne. Everyone was free to join in this Mexican tradition. “Please go get a plate of grapes and a glass and take it to your seat. The bottles of champagne are already on the table.”

A line of people collected their plates of grapes and were discussing what their wishes and resolutions would be. The children had cups of soda and the smallest grapes so that they could do it too.

Johnny made the announcement that it was the last seven minutes of 1975. He asked the guests to form a circle and hold hands as they sang 'Auld Lang Syne'. Kisses and hugs followed the Scottish song and then informing everyone that there was less than a minute left of the old year to have their partner close as he did the final countdown with everyone joining in. At the stroke of midnight they all cheered and wished everyone a Happy New Year before kissing their partners and neighbors. 

Pedro slipped away to set the sky rockets off and everyone saw the New Year in with bangs and booms of vibrant sparkly colors lighting up the sky. 

They filled their glasses with champagne and Mama Lopez acted as the official timer and on the count of one, everyone started eating grapes and making wishes. Laughter and merriment could be heard around parts of the table as people struggled to get all the grapes down. Some grapes had rolled onto the ground and people were stealing their neighbors so in the end it was a free for all in the best possible way. A few sat back with an empty plate but a mouth like a chipmunk. Others, however, had completed the task at the last second and were now in line for having a joyous year.

Nellie couldn't get over Chet. His cheeks were bulging with grapes. His eyes wrinkled up in laughter. A bright flash went off and Mrs Stanley just smiled as she moved to the next chipmunk face of those cheating with the uneaten grapes still housed in their mouths. Several guests where boasting of their prowess at completing the task. Johnny was one of them, Susie wasn't. Surprisingly Kel didn't succeed either and Dixie was enjoying the admiration of not only Kel, but several other guests as she had been the only female to complete the task. 

The music started up again and a smaller number of people went to sway on the dance floor. Many sat at the table, drinking the champagne and talking to others. 

Mike and the men from 51 had congregated to one end of the table and Mike was answering their questions about the Arson accusations. 

Mike said they had been doing background checks on every one in the department and his attendance at night school doing electronics and electrical engineering had raised a red flag. That was all they had on him when they brought him in for questioning. He had been processed with his photo taken and personal information gathered.

“Like what?” Chet asked. 

“The color of my eyes. Hair, height, weight, distinguishing features. They stripped me and they were going to do a...a.... body search as well, but they figured I probably wasn't carrying anything seeing as I was at work when they took me in for 'questioning'.” On the last word Mike made little finger quotation marks in the air. “If that's their idea of questioning, then I don't want to see what they do if you're as guilty as sin. They took a picture of my tattoo even.” 

“Well, look at it this way, buddy, now your butt tattoo of Big Red is noted for all posterity. You should've asked them for a copy. It's pretty hard taking a photo of your butt.” Chet had once again caused the mood to be lifted, not that there was anything really funny in what Mike had gone through and all the men knew it.

“Bloody hell, that must've been awful for you!” Hank said, while all the men agreed. 

“They had a search warrant all ready to do my place and any buildings contained on the site.” Here Mike fumbled and had to tell his friends about his secret hobby. He hoped they wouldn't think him a geek or weirdo. “They broke open the door to my workshop at the back of my yard. Inside they found my blueprints and diagrams for a circuit board and remote control as well as the internal part of my latest creation.” Mike was looking at the ground. This was really going to be hard. 

This is what the Battalion Chief had told Hank when he had come into the Station the other day. 

“I've been making two foot high replicas of you all in robot form. They aren't anything fancy but they can move their head and arms and walk. I've had a few problems getting all the mechanics to go so that's why I went to the night classes. They've really helped to streamline my components and so I had to redo a few of you. Chet's head kept doing a 180,” Mike was stopped by the sudden outburst of laughter and Johnny commented that even as a robot, Chet's head was screwed on backwards. 

It was pretty funny he had to admit, and the guys didn't think he was a geek after all. He was soon laughing with the rest of them. He then went on to tell them of the other issues he had with their little metal selves. Johnny kept walking in circles with his left leg doing a high kick and Cap kept falling over. It would seem that Marco was the only functional one out of them. By the end of Mike's story the men were doubled over, clutching their stomachs. 

“Stop, Stop. No more. I can't take anymore. My stomach's hurtin'” Chet finally managed to get out in between his snorts of laughter. 

Mike told the guys he was still under suspicion which sobered them up pretty quickly. He did however promise to bring their mini me's into the station tomorrow, or rather today as they were on call in less than 7 hours. Chet and Nellie, were staying the night as they lived the farest away and this way Chet could get an hours more sleep. 

“Well, you two sure now how to throw a great party. We thoroughly enjoyed ourselves. Thank you again for a wonderful time. “ Hank said as he hugged and kissed Susie on the cheek and then gave Johnny a fatherly hug. 

The Stanley's were the last to leave. 

Johnny and Susie closed the door and turned out the lights. Chet and Nellie had gone to bed after helping clear the back yard and doing the few remaining dishes that couldn't fit in the dishwasher.

Chapter 19

Johnny's head was buzzing by the time that he and Chet turned onto the street where their Station was. Chet's nonstop talking had done him in. He was looking forward to sitting in the squad with Jay, quiet, dependable Jay. He would quite happily have a busy day with multiple call outs with a quiet Jay than listen to Chet blabbering on about who was wearing red underwear and possessed robots.

Johnny signaled to turn in and both he and Chet saw the extra cars out the front, including the Battalion Chief's.

“Don't tell me they've come for Mike. Haven't they put him through enough, already!” Chet said echoing the thought in Johnny's head. 

“Must be bad, as that's Patrick Whitehead, the press release officer entering the building.” Johnny told Chet as they got out of his Land Rover. 

The kitchen was full. All the men from C shift had been instructed to stay and Johnny spied the Arson team Leader talking to Mr Whitehead. Feeling panic for their friend and colleague, Johnny was looking for Mike in all the hubbub going on around him. He finally spotted him in the corner, sitting next to Marco.

Chet and Johnny quickly shuffled their way through the crowded room and into the locker room where they got changed as fast as they could so that they could get back and find out what was going on. They knew it had to do with the arsons. 

They were just back in the kitchen when Hank, Chief McConikee, Mr Whitehead and Nic Fergusson, the lead investigator of the Arson Squad, entered the room. Johnny was looking to see were Jay was when he heard all talking cease. 

“Gentlemen.” Chief McConikee said, gathering everyone's attention. “As you know we have been investigating a number of arsons in the Carson area. Last night there was a fire believed to be caused by the same man.” Murmuring grew around the room. Chief McConikee quelled them with his next words. “The fire in question happened in Torrance, in a derelict industrial area. The media are only speculating at this stage that it is the work of the same man. We can confirm that it is. What we can also confirm, is that there were some remains of a body found inside the warehouse, next to the origin of the fire. Identification will not be possible. 

“It was rather fortunate that the blast itself was self limiting to only one building. Bombs were found inside two adjoining warehouses, along with a body of a homeless person. We think, given the initial findings at the scene, that he may have interrupted the Arsonist and ended up losing his life to him. 

“At an earlier fire we were fortunate to come across an unexploded bomb and the bomb squad have confirmed that the makings are very similar. All the retrieved bombs had a certain trait, a signature if you will. 

“We are confident that the 'Eradicator', to borrow from the media, has been killed by his own hand when the bomb went off. We believe the Arsonist was working alone, and at no time had an accomplice.

Mike let out a huge sigh of relief. He had been unequivocally exonerated. 

“Other evidence has come to light near the scene and it is with great regret that I inform you today that it is our belief that the Arsonist was in fact a Firefighter with the LA.CoFD.

Shocked No's erupted from the assembled men, as well as 'Bastard' and other less than savory epithets.

Hank looked over to Johnny, watching him closely as the next words out of Chief McConikee was going to come as a total shock. 

“As I said earlier, we will be unable to identify the remains, however a car was located close to the scene, inside was a bomb. The number plates were run on the car and have come back to Jay Mott, Firefighter, paramedic of the LA.CoFD. Mr Mott has not been located alive and we believe it is his partial remains found in the burnt warehouse.”

Chaos and disbelief could no longer be held back. Johnny sank to his knees. He couldn't believe it. The man he trusted, depended on, fought alongside, invited to his home for Christmas and New Year, his partner!! He was the arsonist. They had talked about the arsonist in the squad, the Station. 'Oh my God, what about his wife and daughter? How must they be feeling right now?'

An explosion of disbelief, anger, betrayal, deceit and hurt devoured him. Feeling like he couldn't breathe and the walls were closing in on him, Johnny bolted from the room and out to the parking lot where he threw up onto the black asphalt. 

An arm wrapped itself around his waist as he was bent over, hands supporting his upper body tightly clutching his knees. Hank was there, supporting him, soothing him. This couldn't be happening, Johnny wildly thought. It must be a mistake. But his absence from the party last night, and no sign of him this morning. It was all too real. He heaved again and the last of his breakfast splattered on his shoes and asphalt. 

“It will be alright, son. Breathe, just breathe.” Hank was saying to him. 

He couldn't breathe, his thoughts were colliding in his head, overtaking everything. He was gasping with the effort not to be sick again. Another bout of emesis struggled to rise from his belly. He collapsed on the asphalt, his knees squelching in the remnants of his breakfast as another vomit gushed from his mouth. Then nothing but dry heaves shook his body. Sweat beaded on his forehead. He couldn't get enough air in. His arms started to tremble and buckled sending him down head first onto the pavement. He was out cold. 

He woke up slowly. He felt cold and shaky. A blanket was wrapped around him and the smell of antiseptic and vomit hit his nostrils. Dixie was standing over him. Concern clearly on her face. 

“Welcome back, Tiger.” Her kindness broke him and tears formed in his hurt brown eyes and ran down his face. 

“Shh, shh, it's gonna be okay.” Dixie was wiping his face with a cool cloth.

It was the second time he had heard that today. 'Was it? Was it really gonna be okay?'

Hank was standing at the back of the room. He approached when he saw his paramedic open his eyes. “I'm sorry, John. I'm sorry you had to find out like that. I wanted to tell you privately but McConikee thought it best to tell everyone together. For what it's worth, he's sorry for what happened to you and that he didn't listen to me.” 

Johnny was finally alert enough to see the IV in his arm and the bag of fluids running in at a fast rate, making his arm feel cooler as the fluids flowed in. 

“I fainted?” He asked.

“You went into shock. You're officially on sick leave today.” Hank told him. I'm taking you home. Seeing the puzzled look on John's face, Hank went on to explain. “We've been stood down. All of 51 A shift that is. C shift is doing an extra 12 hours and then will be relieved by B shift to cover the remaining 12 before they stay on to do their 24. 

“Oh.” Was all Johnny could say before his thoughts went to Jay. “Why? Why he do it Cap?” 

It was several weeks before possible answers came to light. The real reason would never be known but several triggers had been identified. The onset of the fires coincided with his divorce from his wife. The wife had won full custody of their daughter and had moved to Utah. She had a protection order in place, but was a victim of a rather brutal attack which she believed to this day was her ex husband. He, however, had an alibi and the police never had enough evidence to charge him. Since then the ex wife had gone underground and the only people that knew of her whereabouts were her immediate family in Minnesota. 

He was looking at financial ruin from a failed business venture he had with a friend and was in arrears with his rent and was looking at being evicted. In a nutshell his private life was a mess. 

***---***

Johnny was sitting in the his Land Rover at the parking lot behind 51. It was the start of a new shift. He was getting tired of the swinging door when it came to paramedic partners. HQ were doing their best to find a permanent partner for him but the stigma of Jay's arson had tarnished the reputation of 51 paramedics, namely him. 

Firefighters asked him how he couldn't know. Johnny's protests fell on deaf ears. A few times help had been slow in coming from other paramedics and firefighters. Feeling isolated he had spoken to Susie and they had talked long into the night. He supposed it was inevitable but he didn't think it was gonna happen so soon. Part of him was excited at the new door he was opening up but there was pain and heartache at the door he was about to close. He had a heavy heart and wasn't looking forward to what he was about to do but he knew his workplace was becoming untenable

Walking slowly he stood outside his Captain's office. The envelope weighing heavily in his pocket. Cap was on the phone, he saw Johnny from the corner of his eye and waved him in. Johnny waited patiently while Cap finished the call. 

Cap noticed the closed door and the sombre cast on Johnny's face. He knew straight away what was to follow. He was amazed Johnny had stuck it out this long. It just went to show the character of the man he was about to loose. 

“If I said I won't accept it, will you stay?” Cap asked. Johnny stuttered over the opening line from his Captain. Hank decided to put him out of his misery. “I've witnessed the maltreatment you've unjustly received from your fellow firefighters and the fact I haven't got a replacement paramedic sub for your shift today is proving the amount of prejudice that has been directed at you. I'm sorry to be loosing you John, more than you'll ever know, both as your Captain and as your friend." 

Johnny retrieved his resignation letter from his breast pocket and handed it to his Captain. He was leaving in a months time. 

“Not as sorry as I am to be doing this so soon. I'm truly very sorry Cap. You may be losing me as a paramedic but never, and I mean, never, as a friend.” A heavy hearted Johnny said. 

Hank then leaned over and pulled out a folder with the single word 'GAGE' written on the front. Inside, his Captain pulled out the official resignation from the LA fire service forms. Johnny took his green pen from his breast pocket and signed his name at the bottoms of the forms, thereby making his retirement from the Fire Service official. 

Hank stood up and shook the hand of a fine young man who had given his all to the Fire Service and the people of L.A. But had been ostracized by his brothers to the point that leaving was his only viable option. 

Chapter 20

Six months had passed since Johnny had worked his last shift at 51. He was standing at the front of the altar with Kel. It was Kels' wedding day and he was the best man. The bridal march started and Dixie was lead down the aisle on the arm of Dr Joe Early. Carol and Susie preceded her as her bridesmaids.

The ceremony was beautiful and finished with a kiss between the newly wed couple. Confetti was thrown at the happy couple outside the church as they posed for wedding photos. The wedding party then made their way to a banquet room at the Palais D'Or. 

A sumptuous four course meal for the 100 guests was thoroughly enjoyed by all. Many a scraping of a plate echoed around the chandelier lit room. When the time came for the speeches, a very nervous Johnny managed to make both Kel and Dixie blush and brought the house down with embarrassing anecdotes of the couple of the hour.

Dixie and Kel cut the cake and fed it to each other and then the catering staff sliced the heavily dredged brandy fruit cake and offered slices to the guests.

Dixie's long satin wedding dress flowed out as she was swirled around the dance floor in the first bridal dance. Soon the dance floor was amassed with dancing couples. Johnny cut in and took Dixie for a spin, while Kel partnered Susie. 

As the evening wore on all the single ladies were lined up to catch the bridal bouquet. Susie sat on Johnny's lap, her arms loosely looped around his neck. Together they watched the bridal toss. The bouquet arced high in the air. The ladies jostled one another until Carol held it aloft to the applause of the guests. 

“Bet Sammy is shaking in his boots right now.” Johnny said as they looked over to the other end of the table to find Carol walking up to her date waving the bouquet at him.

Johnny and Joe slipped out and attached cans and old boots to the back of Kel's car. The 'Just Married' sign was retrieved from Vanessa, Joe's date's, car and with sellotape stuck on to the back window. Then a few cans of shaving cream were emptied with the two men making swirling designs all over the car and a big just married written on the hood. They rushed back upstairs to be in time to see the happy couple saying their goodbyes. A group of well wishers followed them out to their car only to see the handiwork done by two men trying to act innocent of all charges. 

With a toot and a wave at their assembled friends, Dr and Mrs Brackett left to start their honeymoon, a three week cruise around the rivers of Europe. 

***---***

The next weekend the Gage's were having a party of their own. It was the official opening of Susie's Vet Clinic and Surgery and Johnny's Stud Farm. 

A very pregnant Nellie was helped out of the car by Chet. Neil ran ahead of the Stanley's and made a beeline for Johnny's horses in the paddock. Marco, Isabella and Mama Lopez arrived next. Mike and Corinne, who had never found out what they had in common but found that opposites attract, followed ten minutes later. Mr Patterson turned up, Susie had kept in touch with him via letters and photo's since that fateful night when they met in the hospital waiting room. He had been invited as without him this wouldn't have been possible. Joe Early and Vanessa brought flowers for Susie before joining the others outside. Mike Morton and Cathy, his wife, parked besides Joe's car in the front paddock and introduced their son, Matthew, a gorgeous little three month old, to the assembled guests. 

Roy and his family climbed out from the new family car they had bought only the week before. It had that new car smell and at this stage there was to be no eating ice creams in the back seat. In time Jo was sure Roy would relax on that rule and the car will become just a vehicle to get them from A to B.

Now that Johnny worked on his stud farm and was home all the time he had reached out to Roy to try and rekindle their friendship. They had soon fallen back into the old friendship and were frequent visitors and vice versa. 

Craig Brice and his girlfriend Mandy followed Charlie Dwyer and his wife Georgina in. They had remained the only two paramedics that had stood by Johnny and defended him against the spurious accusations made by their fellow firefighters. 

The last to arrive was Iain Vaughan and Tim Kelso, the new permanent paramedics at 51 A shift. They had come together in Iain's old beat up Combi van. Both men were single and in between girlfriends. Johnny and Susie had met them and became friends from the various 51 A shift out of work get togethers. 

The two vets and clinic staff, as well as Johnny's stud farm staff had arrived early and were ensconced around an outside table drinking already. 

Little Jonboy and RJ were running around and getting into mischief. They were taken in hand by Johnny very quickly and told to behave themselves, otherwise they would be put into their room and miss all the fun. He then gave them a cup of soda and some chips, which kept them quiet for all of five minutes before they were off again. He inwardly smiled as he looked at his sons dragging Possom, their tabby cat, around so she could enjoy the fun. She gave a low growl and took off under the house when she finally managed to get out of RJ's small little arms. The boys went to follow until Johnny caught them by the back of their pants and then little Jenny came up and asked if they wanted to play hide and seek.

Neil and Chris were feeding Pretty Owl and Red Cloud horse nuts and grass through the black painted paddock fence. Johnny had promised them a ride later. 

Food was done by a catering company as the Gage's wanted to enjoy the night with their friends and didn't want to have to worry about seeing to food or clearing up after them. 

All those that were interested walked the mile or so down the road to Johnny's baby. Over the entrance to the property was a high metal banner that announced Gage Stud Farm. They walked passed the house where the foreman lived as added security to the precious and very expensive horses round the back.

They went to enter the stable which had a security pad effectively locking the horses in. Security cameras and fire sprinklers adorned the ceiling of every box. A strict no smoking rule went without saying, the signs outside the stables, said it instead. 

Frank Patterson admired the two thoroughbred stallions taking pride of place in the boxes. On the outside of each box was a nameplate with the name of the horse inside. Golden Flame was a broad chested honey colored chestnut and two doors down was Moondancer, a fine boned black stallion. His coat was so shiny that it glistened. 

“You bought Moondancer!” Frank Patterson exclaimed. “My friend, George lost him to a private bidder. That was you! Wait till I tell ol' George. I'm sure he would love to see him in the flesh. He's currently working on some science fiction movie at the moment. A movie right up your friend Chet's alley. It's set in space with get this, a main support character called a wookie.” 

“I'll tell Chet to keep his eyes open for it. Tell your friend to come out anytime.”

The group made their way back to the Gage Ranch where Neil had just learnt from Chris that Johnny could do trick bareback riding. He didn't believe him and ran up to Johnny to ask him to find out for real. Johnny laughed, tousling Neil's hair as he said if he was very good he could give him a show now if he liked. It seemed everybody liked and all the guests lined the paddock as Johnny went to change into nothing more than his work jeans. He gave Susie a bandanna which she tied on his bare arm, as a favor. She had seen it on an old movie and had adopted the practice whenever Johnny performed this horse act for her.

He grabbed Red Cloud's mane jumped on the horse and lead him out to the middle of the field. With a small squeeze of his knees they performed a variety of tricks. At one stage Pretty Owl ran alongside them and Johnny stood on Red Clouds' bare back and timing it perfectly jumped from one horse to the other. He then swiveled round so that he was facing the wrong way on Pretty Owl and then laid his head along her back, resting his head on her neck with her main flying freely as the wind whipped it into the air. Getting back on to her back he grabbed her mane and then proceeded to jump side to side over her body before taking her through various dancing routines. He came to a stop in front of the guests where Red Cloud trotted over and then all three of them gave a low bow before Johnny jumped off Pretty Owl. His bare feet landing lightly on the grass underneath him. 

Loud raucous applause and wolf whistles escorted them back into the barn where the children had run to see the stars of the show. He coerced Chris and Neil into brushing down the horses. He went back into the house to clean up and change back into his former dress clothes. He was stopped several times by impressed guests. They had never seen anything like it before. 

Later that evening they were all inside the marquee, eating chicken ballotine and seasonal vegetables with fondant potatoes. A crisp white wine accompanied the food very well. 

Hank was sitting next to Johnny. Johnny mentioned how amazed he was in the way Neil had grown. He was a confident and happy child. Hank confided that Emily and he were in the process of adopting him. His mother had been killed by an inmate in a fight. Everything was going well with the process so far. Neil had fallen in love with Big Red and was even talking of being a firefighter when he grew up. Emily and he were planning on going for a second honeymoon, taking Neil with them, of course. 

“You should go to New Zealand. We had a great time. It's a beautiful country. It's very green and their idea of a traffic jam is a ten minute delay.” Causing both men to laugh. “We even had the Hokey Pokey ice cream and pineapple lumps Jay recommended.”

“Well, much as I hate to say it but he did you a favor. He pushed you into doing something you're passionate about. Whose to know when you would've got this up and running if you were still being a paramedic. You reconnected with Roy and most importantly you look happy, John. And not the kind of happiness you get that relies on the outcome or actions of others. This happiness is purely independent and belongs just to you. I'm happy for you, pal. You've been through a lot these last few years and I'm pleased to see you find your place in the world. I think you are where you need to be.” Hank said with an earnestness Johnny had never witnessed in Hank before. 

“Thank you, Cap. Sorry, but you'll always be my Cap. I am happy. Truly happy. I'm where I want to be. I thank the Great Spirit for the blessings he's bestowed on me. I can't ask for anything more. I have a great family. Great friends and a good blend of work and home life. I have a job that I love, without having to risk my life anymore. Better still, when I go to Rampart it's to see friends and not as a patient. Life is good and I couldn't ask for anything more. I look around the table and feel a very lucky man. My friends are sitting here having fun, eating and laughing and enjoying themselves and life sure doesn't get better than that.” Johnny looked around at all his friends and family feeling happy and at peace. Then he smiled and turned to Hank and said, “ I have to admit though, the thought of Chet becoming a father still scares me.” Both men, laughing, raised their glasses and drank to that. 

THE END.


End file.
